Happy Ever After?
by markab
Summary: Last chapter...enjoy; (those who do)big thanks for those who supported me.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

_**EARLY-FEBRUARY 2015**_

_**Set about two weeks after the last story...**_

******The rope was around his neck. He could feel it around him getting tighter where Frank hooped it. Frank was going to teach him a lesson once and for all. No way was he going to make life differcult for him anymore...and he couldn't no more because he would be dead to the world.**

**Frank grabbed hold of him, and shoved him swinging over the dip in the muddy ground in the dense forest.**

**The rope, it was cutting into his neck and was restricting around his windpipe. Aaron tried to cry out for help, but no saviour would come for him. **

**Frank stood back in the checkered lumberjack shirt and laughed his head off at him, watching him swing from the noose. **

**Until he managed to force a cry out...*****

Aaron was bolt upright in the bed. He was gasping for air and was desperate to replemish his lungs. After breathing heavily for a few moments, he felt better and swung his legs around the bed and looked at the bedside clock. It was past 10 in the morning.

Jumping up, he pulled on his grey sweatpants and a baby pink Tshirt and went down stairs to make a brew to wake himself up.

Jackson was already up and was in the lounge on his mobile, "alright Joe...I'll see you tomorrow night...have a good one mate, and good luck with this Chris fellow...and you...see yah, mate"

The builder who was in a Tshirt and checkered pyjama bottoms, stood up and nodded at Aaron, " Are you alright? I heard you call out in your sleep"

Aaron frowned at him, he didn't like the idea of Jackson listening to him sleep. Refilling the kettle, he glanced at him, " Had your ear up against the wall, did yah?"

Jackson shook his head and came to his side, "For pity sake Aaron, can you just cut down on the scathing remarks, please"

Aaron chucked a Tbag into his mug, and gave him a smarmy smile, " Well, I WOULD...If I knew how much longer you're gonna be hanging around here for? Haven't you got some megadeal contruction deal to see over?"

Jackson leaned his back on the counter and folded his arms, " Yeah I have actually, BUT, I thought i'd come back to sort some stuff out this end...AND to go to that nightout at the dogs with Joe and that...it's his 30th"

Aaron really didn't care a toss how old he was, "good for him" he said, not meaning it.

"What? Good for him because he is 30?"

Aaron sat at the unfinished breakfast bar, "Yeah...it must be REALLY good being 30, I can't wait till I'm 30 if I get to go out to the dogs..." he said with pure sarcasm.

Jackson breathed out a laugh and went to leave for the stairs, Aaron looked up and called out after him, "...anyways...apart from the dogs, I'm sure there'll be some minger there up for it for you to shag"

Feeling like he was just in the way, Jackson shook his head and went up the up the stairs, "That's it just walk away, scumbag" but it fell on deaf ears because Jackson had slammed the spare room door shut.

With a sigh, Aaron got up and tipped his brew away. Why did he do it? Why did he feel like just hurting Jackson all the time, make him feel bad...or guilty...or make him feel like he was nothing to him.

Because he certainly didn't enjoy it. The words just came out.

With another sigh, Aaron needed to get ready. There was some Dingle bash going on at Uncle Zac's place. Lisa's 50th or 60th maybe she was 70, he didn't care, as long as there was plenty of booze there. Because again he felt like getting bladdered.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The party was in full swing over at Wishing Well Cottage. Aaron turned up on foot and warmed himself up at the fire. Marlon handed him a can of beer and asked him if it was 'just him'

Aaron glared at him, " JUST BECAUSE JACKSON'S COME HOME FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS, EVERYONE THINKS WE'RE BACK TOGETHER!"

Marlon frowned at him, as he stroked Alfie the dog, " oh, So there's no chance of you and him will...you know"

Aaron acted as confident as he could, " NO CHANCE! I'll SOONER STICK PINS IN MY EYES!"

Paddy with a can in hand, finished talking to Rhona and came over to him at the fire, "Hey...I see that Jackson's home..."

Aaron flipped out at him, " DO YOU MIND PADDY! WHY CAN'T FOLK JUST LET ME BE, EH? I CAME HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME AND GET BLADDERED!"

Paddy tried to calm him, " I only asked...It's just that I saw you two in the cafe the other day and I sorta wondered...?"

Aaron screwed his face up, he now sounded bitter, "Wondered what? That Jackson's come back here for me! No he hasn't Paddy, he's come back to 'sort stuff out' and 'go to his best mates birthday outing' coming back for ME was never on his agenda, end of. And DO I CARE? No I flaming dont! Anyway, IF he did come back for me, WHY would I want him back for? Tell me Paddy, why would YOU want me to go back to a lying cheating scumbag like Jackson for, can you tell me that paddy, can yah? Or do you think it's alright for him to do that..."

Paddy was now in a dither, he hated it when things came out wrong, but Aaron WAS right, why would he want him to go back to Jackson. The lad was a cheat, and he hurt Aaron badly.

"You 're right, as soon as he flys BACK to Spain, the better" he said trying to sound cheerful, and more importantly, on his side.

Aaron looked uptight. He downed his can of beer, burped out loudly and nodded to the pile of new cans on the table, " I just want to get bladdered me...THAT'S all I care about..."

Xxxxxxxx

Jackson watched as Sarah laid the bunch of flowers on Martha's grave. She smiled sadly and stood up. Jackson put an arm around her, " I've got some money put by now...i'll give you it before I fly back, so you can get her a nice headstone"

Sarah brushed a tear away from her cheek, that was flushed in the February cold, "Thank you...I thought about that nice shiney one we saw, shaped like a teddy...or do you think that's too tacky?" she worried.

Jackson pulled her close to him and smiled reasuringly, "YOU choose what you feel is right for her...it doesn't matter what other people think...she was OUR little girl...and I LIKE teddys me..."

Sarah shook her head, as they started to walk away from the grave, "then a teddy stone it is"

She looped his arm as they came to the cemetery gates, "Have you not spoken to Aaron? He's taken Jack out a few times over the last few weeks...Jack loves being out with him"

Jackson breathed out a laugh and pulled his leather jacket around him, although he'd only be living in Spain for only a couple of months, he found it hard to adjust to a minus 3 Yorkshire frost, "I've been BACK two weeks. We are sleeping under the SAME roof...but he rarely gives me the time'a'day"

Sarah pouted, "It must be hard for him...you know"

Jackson frowned at her, "What to you mean?"

Sarah shrugged as they approached the van, "I can't BELIEVE I going to say this...but I KNOW how Aaron feels...what he's going through"

They got in the van and Jackson started the engine to get the heat through, "I get it...this is about YOU and ME...when I slept with Craig and..."

Sarah faced front, " You said it...", she looked at him, "...I know alot of it is Craig...he likes to play dangerously...but maybe...just maybe, because he is..."

Jackson snapped his neck round, and farrowed his browe at her, "...HIV! Is that what you were gonna say? THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT HE DID! He TOOK advantage of me...I even had to go to the GUM clinic to check that I'd hadn't caught it myself...and I never...but...what if I had done...what then? POOR OLD CRAIG, because he was shat on my his scumbag boyfriend..." he laughed that one off, "...mind you...that's something that me and Kyle have in common, eh? Being a total SCUMBAG and cheat on our boyfriends..."

Sarah swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Everythings all messed up, and I know it's all my own fault...I want him back, but that's never ever gonna happen now...I MISS him...I'm so lonely, because all I want is him and I think about him ALL the time...I'm NOTHING with out him...I lost him because I am such a complete and utter wanker...and sometimes, as much as folk say how wonderful the Med is, I just want to walk into it and never come up for air..."

He was starting to splutter now, because he was getting upset, " And now...he doesn't talk to me much...WONT if he can help it...looks at me like I'm somekind of dirty disease to him...some total loser that you wouldn't even spit on...and it's ALL my own fault...I can't bear it, but it's all my own fault!"

Sarah stretched out her arm, and rubbed his upper back as the builder sobbed, she had never seen him like this before. Jackson was at the beginnings of being depressed and blaming himself. She just hoped that being around little Jack would make it easier for him...for a while at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was still at the Dingle party. Cain came to his side and nodded to the cans of beer, "How many of THEM have you had?"

Aaron gave him a filthy look, " ONE if you must know! I WAS gonna get bladdered, then I remembered that I was on call"

Cain cheered up, "good lad! SEE you do use your brain sometimes..."

Aaron shook his head as Cain walked off. Maybe if he just got bladdered anyway, Cain'll have to go out for him. But then again, he did that before, next time him or Debbie might fire him off.

Moira was getting herself a beer after a quick smooch with Cain. Aaron pulled a face...Cain in bed with Moira...Moira blowing him off...with those thoughts, it was a wonder he didn't grab another can and downed it, if only to just get 'that' image out of his mind.

"Ohhh I'm glad I bumped into you" she said.

Aaron looked at her, "oh yeah?"

Moira pulled the ring on her can and had a sip, " yeah...Adam phoned yesterday...he's coming home in a couple of weeks...he says New Zealand is not for him...BUT...he's bringing a lass home with him"

Aaron laughed, " What, one of the sheep!"

Moira had a laugh with him, " No silly! He's met someone while he was over there! Kira her name is...sounds like a nice wee lass...wants to show her off no doubt"

Aaron poofhooed it, " She'll be going back on the next flight home then...when she sees what it's like round here!"

Before Moira could reply, Cain was pawing her again. Pulling a face, Aaron turned around and was saved by his mobile ringing. It was Ronnie...frowning he put the phone to his ear.

"Alright Ron? What? YOU broke down? Where? Yeah I know it...it's not far from here...", he smiled into the phone, "...and YOU thought you knew a nice hunky machanic, did yah?Alright...I'm on me way..."

He ended the call and put on his zip up hoodie the dog had been sleeping on. Lisa turned to him, "Oh? You off lad?"

"Yeah I am...a mates broken down...cheers for the'em...beer", or the lack of it being on call, he thought.

Lisa pinched his cheeks, it was obvious that he'd had a few, "That's alright, my love, anytime, but you should've brought that lovely lickle lad of yours...Jack...he's a smart lad"

"Yeah he is" Aaron smirked, "But he's at school...have a good birthday"

Aaron zipped up the hoodie and was off out the door and into the darkening cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron pulled his hood up as it started to hailstone. He could see Ronnies car up ahead, it was a new version VW beetle. To be honest he hated them cars. He didn't have that much to liking to the original old bangers, either.

Ronnie jumped out of the car where it was parked up on the verge of the country lane.

"Sorry about this mate! I didn't know who else to call...AND...I'm crap with engines..."

They both jumped in to get out of the hail. It was hammering down on the windscreen, "It's a GOOD job that I'm not then, int it?"

Ronnie felt all embarrassed, "You must think I've done this on purpose, but I haven't, I swear to yah"

Aaron sighed, "Does it matter...I was thinking about giving you a call anyway"

Ronnie was surprized. Since they'd been back from Spain, Aaron had come to the flat once, but he never let him in. He had texted him about meeting up and they had a nice night out 'just as mates' at Bar West the Saturday before last, the same day Aaron had taken out Jack to the football.

Ronnie turned, "So I wasn't a complete utter bore then?"

Aaron tutted and sighed at him, " Ohhh Ronnie don't be like that...I wasn't bored last time...it's just that HE'S still around"

Ronnie was surprized, "STILL? Has he said when he's going back?"

Aaron could see the hail wasn't falling so heavy now, " Sunday I think...who cares...as long as he goes back and stays there"

Before Ronnie could anymore to him, Aaron was springing out the car and was telling him to pull the lever to the bonnet.

Ronnie watched from the driving seat as Aaron had his head to the engine and looked up, "Try it now"

The car started first time.

Satisfied, and with a pleased smirk for himself, Aaron slammed the hood down and jumped back in, "Something was loose...I wont go explaining it to yah, because it might get all technical" he joked.

Ronnie laughed, "I'll take your word for it"

Ronnie nodded to the road ahead, "YOU can drop me off at my Uncle Zacs if you like...there's a party on...you can come in for a beer if you...you know...want to"

Ronnie shrugged,but was pleased, "yeah...that'll be nice...only the one mind, can't go drinking and driving, eh?"

Aaron belted up, "nice one, lets go..."

Ronnie drove them along the narrow lanes towards Wishing Well cottage. Aaron looked at Ronnie through the corner of his eye. Ronnie did look fit today. In his tight jeans and tight leather jacket, and his hair was always stylishly messed up.

He could do worse...if he was still looking...

Maybe they could be mates. And if something DID develop over time, then why not, as they say, he could do worse...couldn't he?

Xxxxxxxxx

_**Hi...24 chapters and lots of 'my style' angst to look forward to! I wrote the last chapter first and I know how it will end...AT LAST...a conclusion to things...I just have to work the story to where it finishes. **_

_**Decision made to those who wanted more of it. This is for you.**_ _**And whether you are in the AarSon camp or AarRon camp, there is something pleasing for all of you...hope you like?**_


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

_**EARLY-FEBRUARY 2015**_

_**I KNOW! Another update! Chapter 3 will be sometime next week.**_

Aaron threw the monkey wrench down and sucked the blood from his cut finger. Cain looked up from where he was working on another motor, "by 'eck, what's got into YOU today, that's the third time today that you've cut yourself, we'll be running out of bandaids at this rate!"

Aaron tutted and shook his head as he pulled open the firstaid box again, "Oh shut up, will yah...it's me hands, I can't help it if I can't bloody feel them!" he spat.

Cain slammed shut the bonnet of his motor, and nodded to across the road, "Go and warm yourself up then with a pint, it's lunchtime anyways, and I've gotta a bit of business to sort out"

Aaron's ears pricked, "what sorta business?"

"Never you mind...now GO ON then, before I change me mind!" ordered Cain. Aaron didn't need telling again. He had been freezing cold all morning. February was already a record breaker with it's sub zero temperatures. That was all the news was going on about.

He made his way across the icy road and went into the pub to warm up. The fire was on and Chas was up at the bar serving. When she clocked eyes on her son she greeting him with one of her big smiles, " alright, love? You look perished you poor thing...pint is it?"

Aaron leaned on the bar and nodded, "yeah, and can you get Marlon to rustle up a hot pie or something as well, bloody Cain needs to fix that heater over there, I'm freezing me flaming bollocks off!" he moaned.

Chas got Marlon to heat up one of his steak pies, then she pulled her son his pint, "So...Jackson not get his flight then?"

Aaron shook his head, "They closed Leeds-Bradford again, something about 2 foot of snow on the runway...just as I was gonna get the place to me self again, THIS happens", meaning the cold snap.

Chas leaned on the pump as she placed his pint down in front of him, " Ohhhhh he'll be gone soon, so dont you go worrying...and anyway, you can always stay here if he's doing your head in"

Aaron picked up his glass and screwed his face up, " Nahhh...I'm NOT that desperate!" he joked.

His phone then rang, so he left the bar and went into the foyer becausse it was Ronnie and he hated his mother earwigging his conversations.

"Yeah? Yeah, I'm alright thanks...what? Go out? When?" he half smiled, " Oh you did, did ya? And if we go out to this curry house...it's just two mates having a ruby, yeah? Just making sure you're not having funny ideas...NO, i'll meet you...i'm not having you pick me up in that ponsy motor of yours...yep I know the place, see you there at 8...laters"

He flipped back the phone and stuffed it into the folds of his greasy overalls. He smirked to himself and went back to finish his pint and tuck into his freshly heated up steak pie.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later, after work, Aaron rushed home to get himself ready for tonight. Jackson was sitting on the sofa, his phone to his ear.

"Cheers for letting us know...yep...bye"

Aaron was taking his boots off. Jackson stood up and pocketed his phone in his jeans, "That was the airport, they're saying that IF the snow stays away long enough, then they MIGHT be able to clear me flight for the early hours..."

Aaron shrugged as he threw his boots on the doormat, "whatever"

Jackson narrowed his eyebrowes, " I'm just telling yah, I'll be outta your hair soon...I don't want to be stuck here either, you know!"

Aaron took that as red, " Oh that'll be right! Don't like being round me, is that what you're saying?...Well HERES to praying that you'll be out and over there by morning!"

Jackson sighed and sat back down, "Look...while I was out at Joe's birthday the other night, he did say I can kip over his...so if you want me out...then JUST SAY THE WORD", his brown eyes looked annoyed.

Aaron wasn't sure he wanted that, " No...you can stay...it's YOUR house, I can stay at Mums if I think I can't stand it no longer"

Jackson took advantage of his comment, " Why can't you stand it? What is it about ME you can't stand to be around...we're finished...there is NOTHING between us anymore...I GET THE MESSAGE LOUD AND CLEAR, Aaron..." he informed raising his voice a tad.

Aaron swallowed down and opened the fridge and got himself a can, " Just shut up..."

"NO, YOU SHUT UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF PUSSY FOOTING AROUND YOU! YOU CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF ME, I GET THAT, BUT..."

"It's NOT that!" shot back Aaron, almost wishing he hadn't.

Jackson pocketed his hands, " What then? Aaron...YOU MUST'VE of got me note I left yah...", the note in the flight bag, it was the first time he had brought it up since flying back.

Aaron breathed out a laugh, " Yeah I did and I chucked it away!"

"Why? Why do that? Is it because you DON'T want me back, is that it? You must've read it...me pouring me heart out to yah! How I miss yah and want you back...is THIS...how you're reacting around me... YOUR way of telling me you dont want me?"

Aaron sipped from the can staring at him, " We had something good us...I LOVED IT...I loved you more than anyone in my life...but I can't even begin to tell you how much it hurts right now...YOU being HERE! In this house! Yeah you can go and stay over at Joes, but what's the point of that if I know you're HERE, in this country...and not here with me"

Jackson stared back at him, " We did have something good"

Aaron's face screwed up because the pain was back, " BUT YOU SPOILT IT! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, BUT SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE! HOW CAN THAT BE LOVE...YOU DONT LOVE ME JACKSON!"

Aaron was sobbing in emotion now, Jackson wanted to take him into his arms, but held back...the last thing he needed was for Aaron to go lashing out at him.

"Aaron...There's no excuse for what I did...you can't even begin to know how stupid I feel now...how I was so stupid to do that, and lose you! If I could turn the clock back I would"

Aaron shook his head at him, a tear falling down his cheek, " But you CAN'T Jackson! NOBODY can! It's over, us...and we both have to except that and move on...even though it hurts like mad...but it's better when you're in Spain because I don't have to see you, because seeing you brings it all back...and i..." he broke down to the armchair in tears.

Jackson turned his back on him and swallowed down the lump in his throat and put his hands cupped to his face. What had he done? He had hurt the love of his life and is still hurting him now. Taking in a deep deep breath he turned and was insistant, " I'm going to Joes...then I'll be in Spain by tomorrow...I'm sorry Aaron...there is really no more we can say is there..."

And with that, Jackson took off his wedding ring and gently put it down on the coffee table. Aaron had stopped sobbing and was watching open mouthed. What was Jackson doing?

Jackson looked at him, " I dont want to hurt YOU anymore Aaron...it's best we sever this...start again...give YOU a chance to be happy again...and if that's gonna work for you, then I'LL BE HAPPY for you, because that's all I want for you now, after all this hurt...is for you to be happy...and if that's not with me...then..." he finished off with a shrug and was off up the stairs to get his stuff.

Aaron looked at the wedding ring as it sparkled slightly in the light. Then he looked at his own on his finger. Was Jackson finishing their marriage? Was that what it ment, him removing his ring?

With a force of emotion, he tugged off his own ring, and slammed it down next to Jackson's ring and went to get himself ready for going out.

He went upstairs and closed the bedroom door, then he went and snatched up his towel and started to pull off his overalls, before bursting into tears and crouched down to his knees to bury his head. Broken hearts...It hurt like hell.

In the next room, Jackson angrily shoved his remaining stuff into his holdal and quickly zipped it up, before shoving it onto the floor.

He was so angrily. Not at Aaron. But to his idiot wanker of a brain self...what a scumbag he was...hurting Aaron all the time...because that's all he did now.

He sat on the spare bed and put his head in his hands. Deep breaths. He just needed to call Joe, wait around his 'till it was time for his flight. He dug deep and pulled out his mobile. It's screensaver had a cute picture of him and Aaron. Jack had his head stuck in the middle of them with his tongue sticking out, where it was taken he couldn't remember.

He gazed at it for a couple of minutes, then scrolled down to Joe's number. Sooner he was back in Spain, or when the weather allowed it, the better it was for all of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron stepped off the bus and watched it chugger off through the 8 inch thick slush that littered the road. He pulled the hood up of his black hoodie and crossed the said road. Ronnie was waiting outside the indian restraurant. He stood there freezing his balls off.

"Alright mate!" he shivered.

Aaron pulled a face, and nodded at the curry house, " Why didn't you wait inside...you look frozen"

Ronnie laughed, " I didn't want to sit on my own...you know what it's like sitting on your own in a place like that...you look like a right muppet"

Aaron smirked at him as he pushed open the door, " You look like one of them already so i wouldn't going worrying", he teased.

Ronnie smirked back as he joined Aaron up at the small bar, a waiter came over to them, "Is it a table for two?"

Aaron shot him a glare, " a table for two lads out for a curry...not 'a table for two' alright?"

Ronnie came forward, " Aaron..."

The waiter showed them to a table that was up near the window. His and Jackson's table.

"No that one" barked Aaron.

Ronnie pulled a face, he was feeling abit embarrassed because the waiter was looking at the pair of them oddly.

"Does it matter Aaron? It seems like a good table to me...up near the window and everything...prime position I'd say"

Aaron got uptight and plonked his bum down, "well come on then! Sit if we're sitting here!"

Ronnie removed his leather coat and put it around his chair and sat down. The waiter gave them their menus and took the drinks order. Kobra beer for both of them.

Ronnie looked up from his menu card and looked across the table at Aaron. He was looking at the menu too. Almost boring into it.

"What's it about this table then?"

Aaron's eyes looked up at him, "what?"

"You weren't best pleased about sitting here...whys that?"

Aaron leaned forward, he was going to tell him the reason to shut up that mouth of his, "IF you MUST know...this is mine and Jackson's table...INFACT, you are sitting in Jackson's chair"

Ronnie wished h'd never asked. He was sitting where Jackson sat, when he came here on a romantic meal back in the day no doubt.

"You could've said"

Aaron sat back and pulled a told you so smirk, " You didn't want to know...shall we order?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Jackson pulled Jack into a hug on the doorstep of Sarah and Mike's house.

"I thought I'd stop by and say ta-ra to yah...I know I saw you yesterday, but me flight was cancelled"

Jack looked at his dad, " Can you stay here with us?"

"No mate, I have to go back...I live in Spain now...well...until September, then I'll be coming back"

Jack was whining at him, " But that's so far away! I won't see yah!"

Jackson put a palm to his sons cheek, "It's not that long...it's just the summer...AND you are forgetting that you are coming over at easter AND at the end of the summer holidays...I'm working on it so we come back together"

Jackson straightened up and nodded to the army of snowmen in the front garden, "Blimey! You've been busy!"

Jack put on his wellies that were next to the doorstep and pulled on his fathers hand to the first snowman, "This one is me favourite, I've named him Bruce"

Jackson pulled a face, that was pretty much random, " Why Bruce?"

"Because he looks like a Bruce, see...Do you remember last year when you me and Uncle Aaz went sledging up that big hill? Can we do that tomorrow...you can change your flight!"

Jackson felt bad, "Jack I can't...I've gotta go back...it's work...if I don't then I'll have no money coming in"

Sarah was then on the doorstep, " Jack! Get back over here...you've got no coat on!"

Jackson came back over the snow with his son, " It's not his fault it's mine...I was just erm...marking up the snowmen" he nodded towards them again. " 10 out of 10 I'd say!"

Sarah tilted her head, "Mike helped him"

Jackson pouted and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Oh...better knock a few marks off for that!" he said in jest.

Jack stood inbetween his parents, " Mum! Can you tell him! That he has to stay with us"

Sarah could hear the pleading her sons tone, but sadly nodded, " He has to go Jack...but you'll see him soon, I promise"

Jackson realised it was late, "I'm gonna have to push off...Joe's waiting in his car for me...they said me flights alright for 2am..."

Sarah kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for the...you know...", she didn't want to say Martha in front of Jack. Jackson got the hint and smiled back at her, " No probs...well...gotta go...see you soon!" and with that Jackson snatched up his sons growing weight off the ground, kissed him on the neck and no sooner was the boy back on his feet, Jackson was off and down the driveway.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Joe dropped off Jackson outside the main terminal building. Joe turned as Jackson reached over for his holdal from the back seat, "Have a good flight back...and I promise i'll bring Jack out to yah at Easter..."

Jackson smirked at his best mate, "Just as long as YOU don't go breaking anymore bones, eh?"

Both of them jumped out the car and the best friends hugged, "See yah mate...I'll text yah when I get back over there"

Joe rubbed his hands in the cold, "Well LUCKY YOU! This time tomorrow you'll be sitting on that belcony of yours with a beer in one hand and a pair of shades on, lapping up the warm spanish sun, while we all freeze our balls off back here...LUCKY CUNT!" he laughed.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "Yep that's me!" he sung, " lucky old me, eh?"

Joe could see that some parking official in a green mac was waving his hands at him, "You best get off mate" told Jackson, "or HE'LL give you a ticket or a clamp or sommit"

Joe nodded.

Jackson waved and went to go through the sliding doors with his holdal, then turned, "and erm...you know...the usual yeah"

Joe shook his head, "keep an eye on Aaron for yah? Always mate"

Jackson gave him a wink and a wave, turned around and went into the airport. One foot in front of the other to the checkin desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Ronnie stepped out of the restraurant and closed the door behind them. They then walked along the path in silence, till Aaron stopped and looked at Ronnie, "I'm sorry mate...about tonight...I was all mardy with yah, and you dont deserve it"

Ronnie shook his head, " What's there to be sorry about? We were just two mates having a curry together...it were no big deal"

Aaron leaned in a shop doorway, feeling bad about how the night went, "But that's just it...we are mates...and that's all we can be at the minute..."

A plane was then grumbling over head. Aaron, by instinct, looked up to the cloudy dark sky but could see nothing.

Ronnie shrugged, " They must've cleared the snow from the runways...if planes are flying again"

Aaron swallowed and shook his head, "yeah...so that means" he started.

"That Jackson must've got HIS flight back...that's abit of a bonus, eh? HIM out of your hair...place back to yourself again and that"

Aaron just shook his head and went strolling through the snow again along the path, Ronnie caught up with him, " Aaron...I didn't mean how that sounded"

Aaron turned, " I'm gonna miss him Ron...AND I HATE MESELF FOR IT! BECAUSE I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SAY SCREW HIM AND GOOD RIDDENCE! BUT I CAN'T!"

Ronnie could see that Aaron was getting uptight and close to being upset.

"It's okay mate! I understand that you are gonna miss him...after all your history...but you got over it before, didn't yah? When you came back from Spain...It's only just because you've seen him again, that's all...it must make it raw"

Aaron wiped his eyes with his hand and looked at his mate, "You must think I'm aright idiot you...me thinking about that lying cheating scumbag all of the time...donno why you put up with me!"

Ronnie pulled him into a bear hug, " Come here YOU! Everythings gonna be fine! We are JUST mates...there's no pressure from me...I totally understand what you are going through"

Aaron pulled out of the hug and frowned, "What?"

Ronnie shrugged off a sad smile, " I broke up with a lad a few months ago, he cheated on me...I didn't tell you before because I didn't want it to matter...but YOU are making me see that they are not ALL lying scumbags out there...there's a few goodens left!"

Aaron felt bad. There was him banging on about Jackson this Jackson that, and there was poor Ronnie going through the same thing. Well Ronnie was an inspiration, because if HE could do it, then he could do it too.

Breathing out a sigh, Aaron nodded to a pub across the road that was blaring out Kylie, "That sounds like your kinda thing, wanna go check it out?"

Ronnie was all shy and nodded his head, and they crossed the slushy road to the other side. Before going in, Ronnie turned, "Look...I'll wait for yah...as LONG as it takes...I'm gonna make you better Aaron...I'm gonna be the one to mend that heart of yours..." and then pushed the door to go in...Aaron, knowing that THAT was a long long way off, half smiled and followed him inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thanks for the reviews. The next few chapters will see Aaron and Jackson living separate lives, but each of them never far from each others thoughts.**

**Reviews/comments/opinions, always very very welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

_**MID-FEBRUARY 2015**_

_**thanks for the reviews!**_

"There! I've got you again!"

Jack threw another snowball at Aaron as they ran through the thick snow on the hill over Emmerdale village. The hill was packed with other folk too, mostly kids doing everything from making snowmen, threwing snowballs and sledging.

Ronnie pulled his beany hat down over his head, as he laughed out loud when Jack managed to target his snowball slap bang in Aaron's face. The boy giggled like mad.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Aaron in jest, and ran after him. But Jack was too quick for him, he managed to run back down the hill and as Aaron stopped and scooped up more snow from the ground, Jack was just taking cover behind Ronnie. Aaron threw the snowball but as Jack dived behind Ronnie, the snow splattered directly onto Ronnies forehead.

Aaron couldn't help but smirk as Ron was shaking his head trying to get the snow off him, "Soz mate!"

Ronnie forced out a laugh. Deep down he hated playing in the snow. Always had done since he was a kid when his dad stuffed a snowball down his jumper. And the beany messed up his hair. But Aaron and Jack wanted some fun, so why would he want to ruin their fun for? As long as they were safely warming up around that open fire in the village pub, after.

Aaron was at his side, his cheeks flushed red in the icy cold, " Come on Ron! Join in...It's F-U-N!"

Ronnie tried to laugh off his misgivings about snow, " I will in a bit...I like watching you and Jack have fun"

Jack was aready clawing up some more snow at his feet, and laughing cheekily towards Aaron, the machanic raised his eyebrowes, " Now WHERE do you think you are gonna be threwing that, eh?"

Jack laughed mischieviously, then jumped up and threw it against the back of Ronnie's neck. Ronnie jumped up and started shaking the snow off, " WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR! THAT WASN'T NICE", complained Ronnie, he hated that.

Jack looked abit shocked, he wasn't expecting that, snow was fun.

Aaron shook his head at his mate, " Hey, come on! He was only playing...it's just abit of frozen water, it's not gonna kill yah...unless you're abit of a wuss"

"I'm NOT a wuss!" shot back Ronnie.

Aaron smirked at him, " Proof it!"

"How"

Aaron and Jack glanced at eachother like they were forming a secret plan between them, the machanic nodded his head, "Alright...you can...be standing there and let us pelt snowballs at yah"

Ronnie didn't like the sound of that, but to keep Aaron happy, he was just going to have to do it...if he wanted Aaron to like him how he wanted to like him, he was going to have to seriously make the effort.

"Alright" he spat and stood there defiantly, waiting for the onslaught. Aaron and Jack scooped up handfuls of snow, then they bombarded him repeatedly.

Ronnie's hands were up to his face, and he ended up flat on his back in the deep snow, but he was laughing his head off...it WAS fun. He just hadn't done anything like this before.

Aaron stood over him in his thick parkercoat and matching football hat and scarf, " See YOU can have fun if you want to!"

Jack was pointing his cameraphone at him, and was snapping some pictures. Aaron pulled Ronnie to his feet, then Ronnie, cheeky grin on HIS face now, deliberately tripped up Aaron, he feel back onto the snow and not letting Ron get away with it, pulled him down with him.

Jack laughed out loud and pulled out his Camphone again.

Ronnie gazed into Aaron's eyes from where they laid in the snow, and it was the flick of Jacks cameraphone that made Aaron push Ronnie off him, " Come on...i'm starting to freeze me balls off now...lets go and get warmed up in the pub, yeah"

Both getting to their feet and brushing the snow off them, Ronnie nodded, "Yeah, why not..."

Aaron turned to Jack and nodded towards the village in the valley, " Come on Jack, that's enough Snow for today mate, lets get sommit to eat, yeah?"

Jack nodded and came to his side.

Ronnie walked on ahead of them, Aaron and Jack hung back alittle, " He's aright wuss him" he told the boy in jest. Jack laughed, " But he had fun in the end through"

Aaron paused and looked down at him, " Did YOU have fun...I know you haven't really liked Ronnie that much,but..."

The boy waved his hand, " HE'S alright! For a div...but he makes you smile" He then ran off and started doing angels in the snow, Ronnie was looking back laughing at him.

Aaron smiled too, but it faded a tad. It seemed that Jack was getting used to Ronnie being around, he should be happy about that, but why did it not feel quite right? He shrugged it off, and followed them to the track that went down to the village.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pub was packed full of punters. The snow had done wonders for the last few weeks as trade went. Chas came over to the fire and sat with Aaron and Jack, "So, you look like you've had some fun up there today!"

Jack laughed as he drank his shandy through a straw, " Yeah! I bombed him with Snowballs and won!"

Aaron laughed that one off, as he put his pint glass to his lips, " He THINKS he won"

"Ronnie definately didn't win by the look of it, what have you pair done to him!" cried Chas looking on as Ronnie was trying to dry his beany hat and scarf next to the fire.

"Uncle Aaron gave him a right pounding!" laughed Jack with a squeal. Chas smirked and took that a different way, and Aaron could see it in her face, he pulled a glare at her, " Behave"

Chas gathered up the empties and laughed as she went on her way, Ronnie sat down, and nodded at her goings, " What's given her the giggles?"

Aaron looked at him. " Never YOU mind" he told.

Jack laughed again, " I told her that Uncle Aaz gave you a good...", Aaron's hand was over Jacks mouth, " the little buggers gonna so pay" he said with a big smile on his face, because Ronnie was sort of guessing what had been said.

Ronnie stood up and nodded to the bar, "Shall I get us another round in?"

Aaron finished his pint and handed him the glass, "Nice one...another pint for me and lemonade for him"

Jack pulled a face, " I wanna another shandy"

"No, you're getting a lemonade" corrected Aaron and handed Ronnie the glass with the straw in it. Ronnie took it and went to the bar, where Chas was closing up the till and handing a punter his change. She came over to him, "Same again is it, love?"

Ronnie nodded as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, "thanks..."

Chas went to the pump and pulled the first pint, " So...I were just saying to my Aaron, you three seem to have had a good day out"

Ronnie shook his head, " We did, ta...it was..." he broke into a smile, because he really DID enjoy it, "...it was great fun! I hate the snow usually...but...no...snows FUN with kids!"

Chas placed both pints down on the beer matt in front of him, then went to go get Jack's lemonade, " good to hear it...so...you and Aaron are getting on are yah?"

Ronnie breathed out a laugh as he handed her a tenner, " Yeah...why wouldn't we be?"

Chas went to the till and got his change, " Don't take no notice, just ME being stupid"

Ronnie guessed what Chas was concerned about, " we are JUST mates, that's all"

Chas shrugged, " It's NOTHING to do with me, love, I was..."

"I understand...you are looking out for him and that's good of you...I wish MY Mum was so understanding..." he said, then changed the subject, "...Aaron's lucky to have a forgiving family"

Chas waved a hand, " Try telling that to Aaron! Sometimes he does need reminding of it!"

"That bloke of his...Jackson...he hurt him badly...broke his heart, I know...but I want to be the one to mend it...I want HIM to want me to mend it, but i'm not gonna go putting pressure him"

Chas went to serve another customer, " You know what, love? I think I'm gonna LIKE you!"

Ronnie managed to bunch the three glasses in between his hands and went back to the table near the fire.

"What took you! We're gagging here!" moaned Aaron.

Ronnie handed him his pint, " Just having a chat with your mother"

Jack was on his phone, texting. He texted a message then began sending photos.

1st photo to Dad...2nd Photo to Dad...Aaron, Ronnie lying together in the snow...to Dad.

"Come on Jack, drink it before it gets flat" told Aaron.

Jack put the phone down and picked up his glass and drank his lemonade looking all sheepish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, after dropping Jack off at Sarah and Mikes, Aaron and Ronnie hit Bar west. Aaron wasn't best pleased to see Todd and Jake waiting up at the bar for them. It was only now Ronnie turned to him with an apologetic look, "...they sorta texted him earlier...you dont mind, do you?"

Aaron just shrugged and got on with it. All sat in one of the booths, Todd was banging on about how his and Jakes holiday was ruined because they got stuck in the snow for 10 hours. Aaron could feel it coming, and he couldn't stop it from escaping. He yawned.

Jake looked at him over his pint glass, "are we keeping you up?"

Aaron sat back and shook his head, " No mate...just had a funday out in the snow, didn't we?"

Ronnie agreed, " Yeah...it WAS fun, I must admit"

Todd couldn't believe it, " but YOU hate the snow!"

Ronnie shrugged, " I do...but playing in it with kids...it sorta changes things"

Jake pulled a face, " I HATE kids me...irritating little sods"

Seeing Aaron was about to have a go by the look on his face, Ronnie stood up, " Right lads, another round is it?"

Jake handed him his glass, " Nice one Ron"

Ronnie took the glasses up to the bar, Aaron watched him go then snarled at Jake, " You hate kids do yah...is that because you're abit of a kid yourself, is it?"

Jake rolled his eyes at him, " Oh PLEASSE! That coming from YOU? I can see WHY you like kids...you're at about the same mental age"

Aaron was wanting to go for the jugular, but held back, "Why don't you just fuck off or sommit? Ronnie likes kids..."

"Is that what he told yah?" laughed Jake, " First WE'VE heard of it, a Todd?"

Todd was looking like he didn't particularly want to get involved in this arguement, "Leave me out of it, will yah"

Jake shook his head at him.

Todd turned, " What was that for...look, Ronnie DOES like kids, he gets on with his sisters kids dont he?"

"Don't mean HE wants them..."

Aaron stood up, " You two are a right pair of divs, do you know that? You deserve eachother!" he spat.

Jake eyeballed him, "Oh charming! And heres us to giving YOU a chance!"

Aaron screwed his face up, "What do you mean by that!"

Todd wanted to shut his boyfriend up, but Jake waved a hand at him, " No Todd, he HAS to know...we both think you are not right for Ronnie, but he kept banging on how cute you are...but you're far from that, arnt yah? You've got a right mean temper I've heard"

Aaron shook his head and walked away. Jake saw he had headed off to the gents, so he made a beeline for Ronnie at the bar.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie mate, but it is not on! Aaron just went into one and had a right go and me and Todd...Daz was right about his temper!" told Jake.

Ronnie paid for the drinks, "What? You must've said something to provoke him, surely. He was alright just now"

"The guy is a right nutjob, I would steer well clear if I was you!"

Ronnie glared at him, "it's lucky for ME that i'm not YOU, int it!"

Jake held his hands up at his own defense, "Well dont say that I never warned you"

Ronnie placed all the drinks on a tray and took them over to the table. He sat down as Aaron was making his way over from the toilet.

Jake looked the other way. Todd rolled his eyes and looked at Aaron, "Come on you two...kiss and make up...the last thing we need tonight is a bunch of hissy fits!"

Aaron shot a glare at him, " HE started it!"

Ronnie held his hand up, " come on...stop it...let's just enjoy our pints, yeah"

Aaron was already necking his, he hated being in Jakes company. He didn't take to him much in Brighton, and he didn't like him now.

Ronnie looked at his watch, then nodded to the spare pint, " I was expecting Daz to join us by now"

Todd shrugged, " Maybe he got held up"

Jake smirked and looked at Aaron, " Or maybe he's had a better offer...like he did that night when he was in the bog with his ex!"

Aaron's face went from looking annoyed to a frown, "What?"

Ronnie rolled his eyes, "Jake! This isn't helping!"

"I'm only saying...I thought Aaron was aware of Daz and Jackson having away in the bog that night" he started to laugh, "...I dont know who was MORE embarrassed, me going INTO the cubicle or seeing Daz on his knees...and by the looks of Jackson's pants pulled his his thighs, he wasn't praying!"

Aaron looked like he was going to have a fit. He stood up and stomped off.

Todd shook his head in dispair. He loved his boyfriend, REALLY he did, but somethimes he could be a right shit stirring wanker, "...Jake! That was years ago, I think you'd find that Aaron and Jackson weren't together at the time!"

Jake shrugged and waved his hand in amusement, "It's not my thought he didn't ask when it was...if HE wants to assume, that's HIS problem!"

Ronnie drank up and grabbed his jacket, "Stuff this for a game of soldiers, thanks Jake, great mate YOU are!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie left Bar West and found Aaron leaning over the railings across the street. Zipping up his jacket, Ronnie crossed over the icy road and came to the machanics side.

Aaron puffed away on a cigarette and it looked like that he had a bit of a grizzle.

Ronnie swallowed down, "Are you okay? I'm sorry about him in there" he said thumbing back towards the club.

Aaron sniffed back not looking at him, " Stuff them...pair of right cunts them!"

Ronnie leaned on the railing and looked at him, "Look...what Jake said...about Jackson in the club toilet with that lad...it WAS a long time ago..."

Aaron shook his head, " how do YOU know? You dont even know him that much"

"But me mate Daz does, that's the trouble with being in a small town with a small gay scene, it all gets abit incestious... and it WAS years ago..."

Aaron sighed and looked back at him, " I dont know why I even care a shit...but I do...I just want to forget about him"

"don't feel bad about it...I know it's hard for you and that...you still love him"

Aaron breathed out a laugh, " I wish I didn't...I hate meself for getting all worked up over him...makes me feel like a right doormat!"

"Might I add, a Pretty cute one, mind" jumped in Ronnie, trying to get a smile out of him. Aaron smirked at him, then looked across to the kebab shop, " fancy some chips...I love chips me"

Ronnie followed him and they got some chips to share in a bag. In the warmth of the kebab house, Ronnie grabbed a handful of chips and looked at Aaron, " You said back there across the road, that you just want to forget about him..."

Aaron sipped from a can of coke, "yeah I do, what of it?"

"Jacks always going to be a reminder mate..."

Aaron knew that was true, but he already thought about maybe walking away before...he couldn't REALLY walk away from Jack, could he?

Maybe Ronnie was right...he had to think about himself, his life was going to one big circle with no chance to move on...did he have it in him to be cruel to be kind.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Will Aaron really give up on Jack? And in Spain someone has a crush on Jackson! You'll find out soon.**

**Comments and reviews always welcome! x**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

_**MID-FEBRUARY 2015**_

_**thanks for the reviews!**_

Jackson peeled off his vest, removed his hard hat, and mopped the sweat from his browe. It really was warm today, which made a change, because it had done nowt but rain for the past two days.

He sat on the scaffolding beam and looked out to the Mediterranean sea. It was nice and blue, and he wished he could go down there and have a nice cool dip.

Although it was STILL February so it might still be a tad on the cool side. Dean came to his side and sat down beside him, " Congrats mate! I knew they'd give YOU the job and not me"

Jackson sniffed back and looked at him, his bare chest to the sun, " Awwwwww...thanks made...you're TOO kind, but we both know that you don't mean it!"

Dean laughed out loud, " Am I THAT obvious! Yeah I am gutted mate, I could've done with the income that's all, BUT, you've got the most experience at supervising these big contracts"

Jackson smiled at him, he felt abit sorry for Dean, but instead he came across as cocky, "Yeah well, THEY knew what they were doing, a? They KNOW my skills at sorting things out, and meeting deadlines, and that's ME!" he sang.

His brown eyes looked out to sea again. Dean looked down to the young lad that was stood by the cement mixer, " So...how's HE coming along...trust us to get stuck with the apprentice"

Jackson matched Deans gaze at the young lad and smiled, "He's alright! We've all gotta start somewhere, haven't we? And the boss has left it up to US to teach him a few skills, that's all, it's no big deal, skills like mine should be passed on" he laughed, feeling cocky again.

Dean laughed out loud and nudged his mate on the shoulder, " Oh DON'T give us that! YOU fancy the lad! YOU think he's fit!"

Jackson looked at him like it was the first he knew about it, " What?! I've never said that! He's okay looking I suppose, but he's also about 16, WAY too young for me. Who do you think I am, a cradle snatcher or something?"

Dean laughed again as he thought about getting back to the job in hand, "Well...it's no different for me...I split up from Cathy the other day...but THEM birds on the beach we saw! I was creaming in me pants mate!"

Jackson got to his feet and adjusted his hard hat, " You're a dirty bugger you! Don't you tie ME to the same brush as you mate, I'm not looking for owt at the minute"

Jackson walked across the scaffolding to start back to work. Dean looked down to the ground and saw the young lads eyes follow his mates very move. He KNEW a crush when he saw one, and that lads crush on Jackson was bigger than most. Jackson was going to have to play this careful if he was going to deal with it tactfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron stared at the instructions on the box. It read 5 mins. Then Stand for 1 min. Then Heat for a further 5 mins. Then a minute to stand.

He was never any good at Microwave ovens. He opened it up and shoved the thing in. Set it for 5 mins and let it go.

He turned and went to fill up the kettle. Then while waiting for it to boil, his sight focused on the opened envelope. It was sent from Spain by Jackson. A 500 hundred pound cheque.

Is that what Jackson thought of him. Some charity that needed looking after? He wanted to tear it up, but the note did say to help out with the bills, expecially the gas central heating, as it was so cold at the minute. And the money would come in useful to take Jack out and treat him on his behalf.

SHIT!

He turned and realised that the microwave wasn't set for cook. It was on DEFROST! Huffing to himself he stopped the rotation and opened the door, and took out the box. Was he MENT to leave it in the box? Because now it was all soggy.

Biting his lip, annoyed with himself, he slung the meat pie in the bin. So much for that! There was a knock at the door. Who could that be? He wasn't expecting anyone.

He went over and quickly pulled the door open. Ronnie was stood there holding a takeout of lamb curry and a 6 pack of beer, he smiled, "Is it safe to come in?"

Aaron sighed at him and opened the door wider for him, Ronnie got his silent answer and came in and went into the living room.

He turned around as Aaron grabbed the curry and put it on the counter and fetched a couple of plates.

"We can just have in from the cartons if you want? Suggested Ronnie, "saves on the washing up"

Aaron looked at him, " Who says owt about doing any washing up? That can wait till tomorrow" he said as he started to empty the contents of one of the cartons and licked his thumb.

Ronnie came to the counter and pulled him a smirk, "So...am I forgiven for the other night then? You know Todd and Jake and that"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " I dont give a toss about THEM pair, me. Pair of right wankers them...dont expect me to have a drink out with them again"

Ronnie shook his head, " I dont expect it. They ARE supposed to be my mates, and they should respect I have others mates too..."

Aaron handed him his plate of curry and nodded to the couch, "Dont matter...as long as I dont see them anytime soon, we'll be alright"

Ronnie sat down and Aaron handed him a fork and a spoon to tuck in. No sooner was the machanic sat in the armchair opposite him, he was wolfing the curry down and opening up a can.

"So...not flooded out then? My mate Daz's flat was flooded, all that rain then the thaw, a foot of melted snow flooded his ground floor"

Aaron didn't really care, he wasn't interested. The big freeze was over, big deal, that was all the news was going on about and he was bored of it. And anyway, who cared about Daz, him sucking off Jackson that time, it was before he met him, but he still didn't like it.

Ronnie realised Aaron wasn't interested so he changed the subject, "Look...we ARE still okay aren't we? We are STILL mates, yeah?"

Aaron relented and looked at him like he was stupid, " Do you think i'd be EATING your curry if we weren't!"

Ronnie laughed, " No I don't expect you would be! I was just testing...you must think I'm a right div"

Aaron hinted a smirk, " Just be shutting it, and eat your curry and drink your beer!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson sat in the bar as the evening sun was staring to go down. His group of builder mates were starting to leave for home. Dean downed his pint and looked up at the TV plasma screen that was showing some football match from the UK, "I'm gonna go watch this at home, you coming?"

Jackson held his half pint to his lips, " Nah...I'm just gonna finish this and might go take a walk into town or sommit"

Dean gave him a knowing grin as he stood up to go, "Ohhhh yeah!"

Jackson shook his head in defense, " NOWT like that, so you can keep your mucky thoughts to yourself, mate!"

They had a laugh, and Dean went home to finish watching the game. Jackson drank up and headed off into town. It was busy with tourists. February seemed to be alot busier than it was in January.

There was music blaring out of english style pubs, most of it was loud and Jackson just wanted another quiet drink to finish off the night.

He settled for a small walk through bar, and ordered in a half pint. He sat up on a bar stool and and leaned his elbows onto the bar as he nodded an acknowledgement to a lad he knew then started to listen to the music. Florence and the Machines ' you've got the love'.

He pulled out his mobile and took a look at the gallery. The pics Jack had sent him a few days before. He and Aaron seemed to have had a good day out in the snow. And Ronnie was there too...he paused at the one with Aaron and Ronnie lying together in the snow. He then pressed delete and pocketed his phone. At least Aaron was getting on with his life.

It was better this way. They argued alot when he had been home for a couple of weeks, but now...on his own again...Aaron seemed much happier.

If Aaron was happy, HE was happy. That was just the way it was.

Hearing some trouble brewing in the street outside, the builder drunk up and slid of the barstool to see what was going off outside.

Two lads were fighting in the street. One Brit, one Spaniard.

Jackson shook his head, he hated this side of Spain. Why did Brits always have to go look for trouble?

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOKING STARING AT?" growled the british youth, at Jackson.

Jackson tapped his chest and raised his eyebrowes, " You talking to me pal?"

The youth, who was bare chested and bleeding from a head cut came forward, "YEAH I AM!"

Jackson turned to see the police car pull up, " Well, it's nice chatting to yah, but it looks like your cab has arrived, pal"

The drunken yob went to belt Jackson one, but when he swung his punch, he ended up smack bang on the pavement.

Jackson watched as the spanish coppers hauled him up to his feet and dragged him off. Jackson shrugged to himself, pocketed his hands and casually walked off home. The yob stared back at the builder and freeing himself from the coppers in an instant, he ran after Jackson and picked up a broken bottle and launched himself on him...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Ronnie had played XBOX for most of the night, but the machanic was starting to yawn, he stretched his arms and turned, chucking aside his handset, " Thats me done...I'm knackered, I'm gonna have to go to bed me"

Ronnie nodded at the ton of empty beers cans littered about the room, "I've drunk too much...I can't drive home now, can I?"

Aaron pulled a face and flapped out a hand at him, "call a cab, your car'll be alright here"

Ronnie looked at his mobile, "it's past 10, it'll be late when I get back" he sighed.

Aaron rolled his eyes as he unplugged the XBOX and gathered up the cable, "well...I SUPPOSE you can stay here"

Ronnie's eyes lit up, " Yeah?"Aaron nodded, "Yeah...ON the couch", He then went to the stairs and went up, and he was back down them at an instant with a bundle of bedding and a pillow, " They're from the spare room, but Jack sleeps in there and he doesn't like anyone but his dad sleeping in there, so there you go"

He chucked them at him.

Ronnie placed the bundle down on the couch, "nice one..."

Aaron got himself a glass of milk and took it with him to the stairs. But before he went up, he turned to Ronnie who was making up his bed, " and DON'T be getting any funny ideas!"

"I wont"

Aaron nodded and went to go up, but turned again, " Oh yeah...I was thinking about what you said the other night. Maybe I DO spend too much time with Jack, and because of it, I keep looking back"

Ronnie removed his jeans, and chucked them on the floor, "and?"

Aaron swallowed, he avoided looking at Ronnie in his boxers, " ...and if I see LESS of him and spend MORE time getting on with my life, then maybe it won't be so hard...BUT I HAVE to see him...I love him"

Ronnie shrugged, " well...they DO say...less is more"

Aaron, lost on that, pulled a face and then went up the stairs to bed. Ronnie clicked the lamp off and smiled to himself. Him and Aaron were still mates, no thanks to Jake and Todd. But he STILL hoped, one day there will be more...

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In Spain, Jackson laid back on the steel trolley as a Spanish medic finished bandaging up his lower arm. Jackson watched the medic closely listening to what he was saying, although it was all in broken english.

When the medic pulled back the curtain, he pulled his gloves off and chucked them in a clinical waste bin nearby. Jackson's neighbour, Amy, was sat in a chair in the corridor and saw that Jackson was now free.

She stood up and hurried over to his side, the builder raised his eye browes then nodded to his near naked state, " I'm sorry about me being in nothing but me boxer shorts, there was blood on everything and that big fat nurse who I saw when I arrived seemed to have a right pleasure of ripping them off me!"

Amy smirked at him and pushed her long blonde hair back, "dont go apologising! It's makes a change to see a near naked builder who is buff rather than duff!"

"Builders backsides and all that!" laughed Jackson. Amy nodded.

"Not ME! Look...THANKS for coming, I didn't know who to call...Dean's gone out!"

"Don't be daft! My friend is sitting indoors because little Alfie's in bed...", she eyed the dressing on his arm, "...it looks nasty"

"It's just a deep scratch really" told Jackson as he smiled up at her, "...mind you, it's a good job I did put me arm up to protect myself, he could have glassed me neck, then where would I be...on a cold slab proberly!" he laughed in jest.

Amy tilted her head, she didn't like him talking like that, " Awwwww don't be saying that!"

Jackson shrugged, "Could have happened though! One minute on me feet, the next minute... pfft!" he said doing the actions with his head, "...anyway, I doubt anyone would of missed me if i had!"

Amy stroked his arm, he watched her and looked up at her raising a questioning eyebrowe, she backed off, " Ohhhh sorry! It's just that I'D MISS you...and Alfie would too!"

Jackson hinted a smile at her, "yeah?"

Amy shook her head at him, " Yeah...Alfie loves it when you have a kickabout on the beach and I'd love it if you ARE able to teach him how to swim, like you said"

Jackson grinned at her, " You gonna join us, are yah?"

Amy grinned back at him, " I can do...if you boys want me there..."

Jackson looked at her, and considered it, " You know what? Why not, as soon as THIS gets better..." he held up his arm, "...then we'll do it"

Amy put her hands together, "Then that's a date!" she laughed.

Jackson pffted that off, " I wouldn't go that far! But I haven't much in my life at the minute...so why not try to enjoy what I've got...Alfie can show how good he is in the pool when Jack comes over to visit"

Amy and Jackson laughed and held eye contact, he broke it uncomfortably, " Right...lets see WHERE them donuts have got me jeans, eh? can't lay here all night can I?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie looked at the clock in the kitchen. The battery had stopped because it was only reading 12 midnight.

He pulled open the fridge and had some milk from the carton, before closing up the fridge to head back to the sofa. It was lashing it down with rain outside and it was hammering on the window panes.

There was the sound of moaning. Frowning, Ronnie went to the stairs and looked up into the gloom. More moaning. He went up the steps and paused by Aaron's bedroom. It was him who was moaning out. And then he stopped.

A nightmare? He knew Aaron had said something before about not sleeping that well. He wished he'd open up more to him about what was going off in his head.

Maybe one day...Aaron needed time and he was prepared to give him all the time in the world. Aaron was special...he needed a nice kind guy to look out for him, and he knew HE fit the bill.

He just hoped Aaron would realise that too...SOME DAY.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON.**_ _**WHEN AARON WILL MAKE A PROMISE TO HIS MUM, AND JACKSON WILL HAVE A FAMILY DAY OUT ON THE BEACH, WHEN HIS DAD VISITS.**_

**AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SUBSCRIBED TOO, THANKS TO YOU TOO! x**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

_**LATE-FEBRUARY 2015**_

_**thanks for the reviews!**_

"Well I must say, this place is spanking son, you've done well yourself, here..."

Jerry was saying this as he was giving the apartment the once over. Jackson grabbed two cans from the fridge and handed his dad one, " You're joking, aren't yah? I rent it AND I have to share, the rents to high"

Jerry pulled the ring on his can and shrugged, "Oh, it's still a nice pad, lad...it's a shame you've still got that house back home to worry about...I think you should consider about selling it"

Jackson frowned at him as he led the way onto the sun baked patio, " What? Dad, I'm here till September, I'll still need a place back home, don't I? Besides I've got Aaron living there..."

Jerry shrugged, as he sat down at the patio table, " I'm sure you can tell the lad to move on, can't he go back to that tarty Mum of his...?"

Jackson sat down and rolled his eyes, " Dad it's NOT that simple...It's Aaron's home too...I can't just go and sell it off around him, can I?"

Jerry leaned forward, he liked to be frank with his words, " YOU put all the money in, son...well, Money borrowed from me, that makes the place YOURS...Just put your foot down and tell him to sling his hook"

The builder sat back and shook his head in disbelief, "I THOUGHT you liked him now?"

Jerry waved that comment off with a flick of the hand, " WHEN you were together... it's over now...out of sight out of mind...best way to move on, son"

Jackson took a sip from his can, "Are you for real?"

"Yes! I am...I DO talk sense sometimes you know...", Jerry was interrupted by Amy looking over the patio wall from next door, " Hey Jackson...sorry, I know you've got company, but Alfie was wondering whether you'll meet us on the beach for a kickabout?"

Amy was wearing a very revealing Bikini. Jerry's eyes were on stalks, but he couldn't help Jackson having a good old butchers too. He grinned at his son and winked at him with a slight knowing nod of the head.

"Errrrrr...", Jackson was all in a dither now, it was only because his dad was sitting there and he just KNEW what he was thinking at this very moment, "...okay, give us an hour and we'll see you down there..."

Amy smiled and was gone. Jerry sucked in his cheeks and tilted his head at his son, "Well...where have you been hiding that gorgerous cow!"

Jackson stood up, he was getting a tad annoyed with him now, "Ohhh BEHAVE, will yah! You KNOW there's nowt going on!"

Jerry stood up and crushed his can in his hand, " That's NOT what she is thinking lad, she was clearly giving you the glad eye...Ouffffff if I were 20 years younger!"

"Then you could HAVE Her! Now, come on, I said i'd meet them on the beach now, we best get a move on, a?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron sat in the back of the pub. His Mum brought over the brews, " So...what were you saying again? Something about Ronnie being abit clingy"

Aaron took his mug from her and nodded, " Yeah..it's only 10 in the morning, and he's messaged me 10 times already! AND I had 14 missed calls from him yesterday!" he pointed out.

Chas sat down and tried to shrug it off, " Ohhhh he's just keen on you, that's all...it'll SOON where off...it always does"

Aaron shrugged. He liked Ronnie, really he did, he was a good laugh and everything, but sometimes he did seem to het TOO close for comfort.

"When we sorta went out...you know, when we went to Spain and that...it didn't feel right" Aaron tried to explain. He hated talking about all this, especially with family, it never got any easier.

"That's because you were staying with Jackson! It would've felt wierd, wont it...but you are back here now...he LIKES you Aaron, he just wants to please you, that's all"

Aaron sighed and sat back in the armchair, " I suppose...but I'm NOT answering them texts! He's gonna have to realise that I DON'T DO clingy...he'll learn, because I'll make him"

Chas smiled, but she seemed otherwise distracted. She had been since he had come round to the pub to see her, " there isn't owt wrong, is there? You've been acting abit wierd yourself" he pointed out.

Chas was going to dismiss it, but she knew Aaron would have smelt a rat a mile off, so she went to the side and handed him the offical looking letter she had recieved that morning.

"What's this?" asked Aaron unfolding it.

"What do you think? It's from the solicitor... Frank's trials been set"

Aaron glanced at it and looked up at her, opened mouthed, " Summer! That's just flaming great, that is, as if things weren't bad enough as it was!"

Chas tried to put a brave face on, " ohhhh it's a while off yet...I'm not gonna be getting meself all worked up over it, am I"

Aaron folded up the letter and leaned forward, " THAT scumbag needs locking up! He KILLED that woman! That COULD have been you! ME!"

Chas stood up and shrilled out a nervous laugh, " But it wasn't us, was it"

Aaron's icey blue eyes bored into her, " I NEARLY COPPED IT! So I've been thinking..."

Chas turned around, and frowned " Thinking? About what?"

Aaron stood up and looked overly confident, " I'm gonna be telling them coppers about what he did to me...in the woods...and how he came on to me...the more his characters blackened the better, int it? He's NOT gonna be worming his way outta this one...END OF!"

Chas smiled at him. She was pleased that her son was being brave, because what Frank did to him was horrible...MORE even, she dreaded to think what the out come could've been if it had ended differently.

"Thanks love...I MEAN IT...It's good of yah"

Aaron smiled back, " I want to help...because...", he thought about the nightmares, then shook his head, " I just need an end to it...we BOTH do"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lets have a quick look..."

Amy came over and scrutinised the healing cut on Jackson's lower arm, that was caused by the broken bottle attack two weeks ago, " wow...it's getting so much better now, the suns done it the world of good"

Jackson stood there a tad uncomfortable as the skimperly glad woman was standing up very close and personal to him on the beach. It didn't help matters that he was wearing only his combat shorts. He could FEEL her eyes on his bare muscular chest.

"Yeah...must be the sun...AND going back to work in all, I hated all that sitting about in the sun"

Amy laughed and quickly pulled out her factor 10 sun block from her beach bag, "YOU are gonna get a red back if you're not too careful, turn around..."

Jackson's eyes went all wide as he struggled to find the words, " Ohhhh just relax I wont bite!" she laughed, finding his awkwardness amusing to watch. He turned around and stood there as Amy rubbed the cream in all over his back where he stood.

Jerry and Amy's son Alfie were near the waters edge with the ball, Jerry turned and saw what was going on, he smiled to himself this was WHAT Jackson needed, even if he didn't know what was best.

Jackson turned around and forced on a big grin for her, " Thanks for that...but I work with me top off most of the time, so I doubt if I get that burnt up, eh?"

Amy capped the bottle and cheekily grinned at him, "...oh I can see now...you are VERY tanned..."

"You're pretty much full on, aren't yah?"

Amy backed off and laughed, " Oh lighten up, I was only joking, I know I'm FAR from what you are interested in"

Jackson felt bad, " Look...IF I were straight, then i'd be WELL in there...", he nodded at her breasts, "...you know, you'd be having to beat me away with a stick to keep me at bay, BUT..."

"I know" she said in fits of laughter.

Jackson laughed too. Just as Jerry and Alfie came over to them. Jackson's dad looked like your typical older man on the beach, shorts too tight, and a big fat hairy body that was in your face, "So...what's so funny?" he asked with a hint of a smile at them.

Amy burst out laughing. She KNEW what he was thinking. Jackson laughed too and turned to him, " Dad! Just PUT that body away will yah...you're scaring half of the population!"

"You cheeky sod!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron walked through the drizzle towards the direction of Davids shop. His phone was ringing and he answered it, " Alright Sarah, what...errmmm I can't take him out tonight...yeah I KNOW I let him down Monday as well...I were busy...ermmm...look tell him next week I'll take him then...laters" he snapped shut the mobile and went into the shop and bought himself a half pint of milk.

He felt bad now. That was the second time he had cancelled Jack. But what was he doing when he wasn't seeing him? He should've have been going out and having a good time, and putting himself first, but he wasn't...he was just staying in!

He looked up to see Moira getting out her car and kissing Cain. Arrggh. He hated seeing them pair slobber all over eachother. Cain shot a glare his way when he caught him with the 'disapproving face'

"Oi...don't be taking TOO LONG over your break, we've got some deadlines to meet" he barked frostly.

Moira watched Cain go then smiled at Aaron, " Well...Adam's home on Friday with that new wee lass of his, looking forward to be seeing him are yah? I know I am"

Aaron clutched the milk, " Yeah...but I won't be holding me breath, he'll be spending ALL his time with that bird of his, wont he"

Moira shrugged that off as she pulled her purple bodywarmer closer around her, "I hope NOT! He's been gone for a year...I want to spend as much time with him as possible"

Aaron watched her go and shook his head. Yes it would be good to see Adam again, but no doubt that his year in New Zealand on a sheep farm had changed him. Especially if he was serious about some kiwi bird.

He pulled out his phone and bit his lip, then got up Sarah's number and pressed call back as he made his way to the garage, " Sarah it's me...change of plan...I WILL see Jack tonight...I don't know why I thought I was busy...but I'm not...I'll never be for Jack..."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson and his dad stood at the bar. Jerry picked up his pint and nodded to the entrance porch that over looked the sandy beach, the sun was getting low," So...you and that lass were winding me up then?"

Jackson looked abit sheepish, " Sorry dad, but you were going on and on about me and her...there's NEVER gonna be a me and her, you should know that much about me by now..."

Jerry shook his head, " Yeah, I'm sorry son...it just seemed like the perfect set up for you...you know a little lad Jack's age and that"

Jackson looked to the sea and shook his head, " Yeah, me and her have had some fun and that...but it'll never come to...you know...and SHE knows that"

"So...what we were saying about this morning...have you given it much thought?"

Jackson turned to him and raised his eyebrowes, "What? Selling the house you mean? Dad, I CAN'T do that to him...I wont do that to him...I've gotta make sure that he's okay, and as long as he's got a roof over his head, then I know he is"

He then turned back to face the sea that was casting up a breeze now, "...and besides, I'll be living there too when i've finished here"

Jerry pulled a doubtful face, "WITH HIM?"

Jackson knew what he ment...it would be abit awkward with both of them living in the same house, but he sighed, it was months away, he'll worry about the living arrangements much later down the line.

"I dunno do I...just have to see how it pans out..." he said brushing him off. Jerry took the empty pint glass from him, " I'll go get us a top up, shall I son?"

Jackson smiled with a nod. And Jerry went to the bar. Jackson made his way to the sand, his flip flops close to the edge.

"Alright Jackson!"

The builder snapped his head up and saw a young lad running over to him. Jackson smiled at him, it was young Johnjoe, the builders apprentice.

"Yes mate, can't complain...YOU?"

Johnjoe shook his head. The lad couldn't take his twinkly little eyes off Jackson's body, although now it was covered up by a tight blue Tshirt, " Yeah...I was heading to the town" the lad said nodding his head in direction of the street, "...do you want to come out with me?"

The lad looked at him like an excited puppy. Jackson saw his dad was getting served at the bar, " Look...maybe another time, yeah...I'm sorta busy tonight..."

Johnjoe was clearly put out, "Nah...it's fine...you think I'm too young and not one of the lads"

Jackson stepped forward, " No I don't!" he retaliated, " I AM BUSY...BUT...maybe another night..."

Johnjoe smiled at him and was on his way with his hands in his pockets, he gave Jackson a sneeky backwards glance as he left.

"Down boy, he's way too young for you" Jackson said to himself looking to his loins. Jerry came over to him with his pint, " Here you are son...what were that you just mumberling"

Jackson took his pint and they went inside to sit down to have them, the builder looked a bit sheepish as he took a sip of his drink and looked the other way, " errrrrrrr, mumberling, me?...Nah it were just the sea you heard", he picked up a bowl and stuck it in his dads face with a big cheeky grin, "NUTS?"

Jerry just looked at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had taken Jack to the Cinema. They had a great time and he dropped him home back at Sarah and Mikes before heading off home himself. He started the engine and looked up to see Jack waving at him from his bedroom window. Aaron waved back, then was about to pull away when his phone rang.

He grabbed it from the dash and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?...Ron? What's up, it's abit late int it? What...look calm down! STOP PANICKING I'll be right there...just STAY where you are, I'm on my way..."

Aaron drove towards the high street and saw Ronnie stood on the corner near a red phone box. He parked up on the curb and got out.

"Ron? You alright?"

Ronnie came forward looking mighty relieved to see the machanic, " yeah I AM now! Flaming yobs attacked me in the alley...I know I shouldn't be USING an alley this time of night, but...well it were drizzling, I just wanted to get home"

Aaron looked up and down the street, " Did they take much?"

"Just my wallet, HAD ALL my cards in it! AND my blackberry, I'm such a div...YOU must think I am!"

Aaron sighed and shook his head, " Look...I'll give you a lift home...then you can call your bank to get them cards stopped"

Ronnie looked even more relieved, as he jumped into the van, " Thanks Aaron, I don't know what I'd do with out you!" he said very gratefully.

Aaron drove Ronnie back to his flat and pulled up outside, "there you go...home safe, now you best get in and speak to the bank"

Ronnie turned and smiled, " Cheers mate, you're a star!"

Aaron shrugged, " it was nothing, I was in Hotten anyway dropping Jack off"

Ronnie paused, " Jack? But I thought you said something about not seeing as much...YOU KNOW...putting YOURSELF first and all that"

Aaron shrugged again, " what can I say...I miss not being with him...I WANTED TO SEE HIM and I did, end of"

Ronnie tapped Aaron and on the thigh, as he pulled the door release, " You wanna come in for a brew?"

Aaron shook his head, " Best not mate, I've gotta early start, Cain's driving me insane...goodluck with the bank...AND don't be so much of a div next time and walk down dark alleyways"

Ronnie jumped out and laughed, " I wont...well...not with out YOU anyway...see yah, thanks again matie"

And with that Ronnie was hurrying over to his flat. Aaron smirked, what a div! But he felt good about himself rescuing him, AND Ronnie had been grateful. He watched Ronnie buzz himself in and with a wave was pushing the door to go inside. Aaron drove off.

Ronnie pulled out his blackberry and wallet. He felt really guilty. WHY did he do that for? Why did he lie...if Aaron had took his calls earlier then maybe he wouldn't have done such a STUPID thing. He just hoped by god that Aaron never found out he had lied about being mugged.

He just wanted to be close to him, and that wasn't a crime at all in his book.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Some of you think Ronnie is abit creepy. Maybe he is abit, but I think it's not intentional?**_

_**Next time, Adam comes home and Ronnie feels left out. And Jackson spends all day avoiding a kiss after a night out...**_


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

_**LATE-FEBRUARY 2015**_

_**thanks for the reviews!**_

"Ooooooo, thanks for this love, I didn't know how was gonna get all these crates in the cellar with Marlon laid up in bed and everything..."

Chas said this as she watched, arms folded, as Aaron shifted crates containing bottles of alcho-pops and lugged them down the cellar.

"I was just passing...I wasn't gonna just leave you too it, was I?" he mumbled.

Chas smiled, the gusty wind sweeping back her witch-like hair, " Yeah but still...it's good of yah"

Aaron finished up and as a reward, Chas served him up a free ale.

He sat there and drank it. Chas leaned on the bar and sighed, " I was thinking actually...about Franks trial and everything...I'm not gonna go"

Aaron looked up, he pulled a disapproving face at her because he wasn't best impressed hearing that, " YOU WHAT? AFTER WHAT HE DID TO US! NO! YOU ARE...AND I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN THERE MESELF IF I HAVE TO!"

Chas shook her head, hand to mouth, " but Aaron...I can't bare to think about it, love...I'm having visions of HIM staring back at me from the dock, just like he did last time!"

Aaron pulled another face, " Like he did to ME inall...do you THINK that's gonna stop ME, do yah? I SAID I'D HELP YOU! I SAID I'D GO TO THE COPPERS AND I HAVE...Even though they didn't seem interested...", he said finishing with a sigh.

Chas put her hand onto her sons, " Awwwwww Love, I'm sure they DID take note down...it's gonna be of help, I KNOW it is" she tried to reassure.

Aaron downed the pint and stood from the barstool, " I have to get to work, there's a breakdown I have to see to...and then I want to go see Adam, he's back this morning"

Chas cooed, " Ohhh Yeah! I've bet you've missed him, haven't yah kid! He'll cheer you up, wont he"

Aaron went to the pub exit and pulled open the door, he threw a glance back at his mother, "Like I NEED cheering up, you silly mare! Speak for yourself" he smirked and was out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson had woken up with a sore head. He went down stairs in his boxers and got himself a couple of paracetamol. He knocked them back and sighed to himself. What a night. He loved the clubs over here, they were so different to the norm back at home. Last night he had danced till dawn. And sunk down a couple to ten pints.

He had met a few guys since being in Spain. Friends. Fat Toger was a laugh. Although his real name was Roger, he smirked at WHY he was called that. And then there was a cute camp couple Louie and Phillipe. A french couple who were always MORE than up for a threesome that Jackson always declined.

But it was Young Johnjoe that bothered him. The lad had pestered him ALL DAY yesterday to go out and show him the clubs. Of course Jackson didn't mind doing that. He was young once himself, and knew how difficult it was when you were 16 and not been in a gay club.

He was practically all over him. He lost count how many times the poor lad tried to launch a kiss at him, and the two times he had suceeded, the lad ended up planting a kiss on his cheek.

It didn't help matters that after he had persuaded him to buy him an alcoholic drink, he was plastered after one pint.

Jackson played the gentleman. Although he had had a few himself, he managed to get the lad home safe and sound, and could even hear the poor lads parents giving him what for, for being drunk. Jackson had felt bad about that.

Jackson shook himself out of thoughts and went to get himself some breakfast. He nearly tripped over the suit case as he went into the kitchen. DAD!

Jerry was in the lounge and switched the TV off, " Alright son. Have a good night did yah? I expect you forgot I was going back today"

Jackson sighed and went to sit in the leather armchair, " Ohhh don't be like that dad! I just had a night out to let my hair down, that's all...I said you COULD come...but I can't see a nightclub called the 'Pink Stiletto', sounding like your kind of place, do you?!"

Jerry shrugged. Jackson was right. He wouldn't have been seen DEAD in there.

Jackson looked to the blank TV screen and turned, "Well...when you get back, give my love to Eileen wont you...and little Joshy...you should bring him out here next time..."

Jerry nodded, " Yeah I suppose I can...look son...don't be a stranger...CALL ME...and if you like, I can always go and tell Aaron he needs to get his backside out of that house and..."

Jackson shot him an authoritive glare, " YOU DO, THEN WE'RE FINISHED...DO I MAKE MESELF CLEAR DAD? BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE A CRYING SHAME, SEEING THAT WE ARE GETTING ON SO MUCH BETTER THAN WE USED TOO!"

Jerry shook his head, " I WAS ONLY SAYING SON! FINE...IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT", he picked up his sunglasses and wallet, " Right, you still alright to drive me to the airport, or do I call meself a cab?"

Jackson was heading to the stairs, "Cab I think...but hold fire...I'm gonna come to see you off...", and as he flew up the stairs, he mumbled, "... and make sure you get on that plane!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron popped his head around the door up at Butlers Farm, and saw Adam in mid hug with his mother. The baggage was littered across the kitchen.

"And Mum...THIS is Kira..."

Moira smiled and gave Kira a quick hug, " Wow...Adam's been telling me alot about you, love, it's nice to put a face to a name. It's been Kira this and Kira that..." she laughed, "...I feel as I should know you already!"

The New Zealander Girl with the dark long hair laughed back, " It's SOOOO good to meet you, I just LOVE it around here!"

Aaron cleared his throat and Adam turned and grinned at him, " Ohhhh there he is! Thought you'd come up here to surprize me, did yah?"

Aaron pulled an 'as if' face but laughed, "Just checking that your Mum wasn't talking bollocks and you WERE coming back, that's all, no big deal!"

Adam dismissed the over machoisem of his mate, and pulled him into a bear hug, " Good to see you lad! Even though you were slack with the texting!"

Aaron pulled away from him, " Yeah but, you know me, I dont DO all that...texting and all that shit"

Adam laughed as Moira was making them all a brew, " More like I can't be bothered to top me phone up all the time! I know you TOO well lad!"

Aaron sniggered. It seemed he did and it was great. Adam was back and it was something to be happy about again.

As Moira handed out the mugs of tea, Adam introduced his girlfriend to him, " This is Kira...Kira this is Aaron...you know...I dont shut up about him!"

Kira laughed, " Yeah and he IS good looking! All I can say is...IT IS SUCH A WASTE! This Jackson must be a lucky guy"

Aaron was still smiling, as he simply told, " Actually me and Jackson have split up...", he informed.

Adam's face looked all shocked, " NEVER! YOU NEVER SAID!"

"I never texted" Aaron reminded his mate with a smirk. Adam took his brew from his mother and led the way into the adjoining lounge, " Well YOU and ME need a serious catch up!"

Aaron tried shrugging that off, " Nah you're all right"

Moira had an idea, she turned to Kira, " KIRA! why don't I give you the guided tour of the farm, let THESE TO BOYS catch up..."

Kira was okay with that, giving Adam a quick kiss, she followed Moira out the back door. Adam sat down and patted the empty seat next to him, " Come on lad! Spill...I want to know everything..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson came into the appartment and dropped his keys on the side and went straight to the fridge to get himself some iced water. What a record breaker for February, it must have been at least 80 degrees in the shade.

Dean came in from the patio, in a swimpy pair of swimming shorts, " Alright Mate? your Dad gone has he?"

Jackson tugged off his vest and nodded, " Should be on that plane as we speak! Boy, I do love me Dad, BUT...there are times I just want to throttle him with my barehands!"

Dean ran a hand through his wet hair and nodded towards the appartment blocks communial swimming pool, " Just to warn you, I've got company...", Jackson came to stand next to him and looked out. There was a topless babe sitting with her legs dangling in the pool.

"Ohhh I see!" he said with a knowing twinkle of the eye.

Dean laughed and started rolling off the particulars, " She's 20, shes blonde, she has her OWN place out here AND her own company...AND she gives a good Titwank!"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " Sarah gave me one of those once...it kept flopping out!"

Dean laughed and finished off with a, " AND the best thing of all...shes loves it rammed up her arse!"

Jackson laughed back, " I tell you what, mate...I WORRY about you sometimes..."

The builder was about to go grab a shower when Dean turned from making himself and his ladyfriend a drink, " Oh Jackson! That Johnjoe stopped over earlier...he said he'd call you later"

Jackson didn't like the sound of that, " Oh right, thanks for that..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...so that was that...Martha died...HE got upset...got drunk and slept with Craig..." rounded off Aaron, eyes looking straight ahead to the blazing fire, "...that's it...now he's over in Spain...and I'm still here"

Adam looked at him, " So...the baby died then...nobody said owt to me, not even Mum...I'm sorry to hear that mate..."

Aaron shrugged and sat back, he looked at him, " It's Jackson you should be saying sorry to...he took it SO badly when Martha died...I never seen him like that before..."

Adam frowned, "what did he do?"

Aaron looked back as he spoke, " He just went mental when the doctors told us that Martha had snuffed it...HE JUST WENT INTO ONE...REALLY SHOUTING AT THEM...I had to pull him back because, I thought he was gonna go decking the doctor one and he's never like that!"

There was a pause.

"and then, after he was allowed to see her...Martha I mean...I could hear him and Sarah crying...that was awful, she wailed...and he was blubbering...Mike couldn't handle it so he walked out to get some fresh air..."

Aaron swallowed, because he had never relived this since it happened, "...when he come out of the chapel and that...he didn't talk to me...he was all red and mad...and I thought I was the one who could DO moody...I followed him out to the carpark and then that's when he did it...", he looked at Adam, "...he started smashing his van up...just went pyscho, and that's not him! You can still see the dents in the van even though I've done my best to bang them out...he stormed off...he wanted to be alone...BUT he wasn't, because 'good old' Craig was there to be a shoulder to cry on!"

Adam put his hand over Aaron's shoulder and rubbed it, " I'm really sorry mate...I should have been here for yah! For both of yahs! And there's me having a good time thousands of miles away!"

The machanic sniffed, " You weren't to know..."

Adam bit his lip and put his hands together, " Is this where...you know...Jackson and Craig..."

Aaron nodded, " Yeap! They slept together...HE TOLD ME...Jackson I mean...he came back to the house and confessed...I'd had enough by then...a night of worry and Jack asking all these questions...I couldn't deal with it anymore...AND WHY SHOULD I? That day I realised that HE is nothing but a total lying cheating scumbag who thinks of NO ONE but himself...and he still does...HE'LL never change him..."

"...AND now I've got Franks flaming trial to worry about! THAT'S in the summer! And there was me looking forward to hot lazy days...because things don't always look so bad when it's summer, does it...or is that just me"

Adam leaned forward and finished his brew, "Mum said about Frank...what a fucking cunt, a? Him doing that to your Mum, like..."

Aaron wasn't gonna tell Adam about what Frank did to him, not yet, he had too much to take in as it was about what was happening in his life.

"SO...Kira, eh? I can see she's fit...but WHY is she with you!" Aaron laughed trying to lift the mood.

Adam became all sheepish, like he was hiding something, he looked around to make sure no one had come back, then leaned in to Aaron, " IF I tell you something...can you keep it a secret?"

Aaron pulled a puzzled look, but nodded.

Adam laughed, " Me and Kira...we're gonna get married mate...WHAT to you say to that!"

Aaron looked away...what could he say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson sat by the pool in the sun. Dean and his 'new bird' had gone to bed, and it was only 3 in the afternoon.

Jackson slipped into the water and swam under the water to cool off. He swam a couple of yards and found a pair of legs in his face. Instantly he jumped to the surface to see Johnjoe standing in the pool with a cheeky smile, " Alright Jackson!"

Jackson looked back at him open mouthed, the water draining down like rivers on his face and body, "What are YOU doing here?!"

Johnjoe shrugged, " I tried calling you earlier, but Dean said you were out...so I called around..."

Jackson heaved himself out of the pool and sat on the side, " You can't just stop by unannounced...I might have plans to go out"

Johnjoe heaved himself out the pool and sat beside him, baby eyes searching for Jacksons, "Can I come? We could go out and have some fun"

Jackson sucked in his cheeks, trying to think of something, " Look...how can I say this...BUT...I sorta wanted to be on me own"

Johnjoe looked put out, "But we had such a cool night out...I loved it...don't you like me"

Jackson didn't want to hurt his feelings, " COURSE I like you! It's just that I..."

He stopped and was leaning his head back in horror as Johnjoe tried to launch a kiss at him.

"JOHNJOE! What ARE you doing!" he asked annoyed.

Johnjoe looked even MORE putout, " I was gonna kiss you...you DO like me, you just said!"

Jackson realised Amy was looking over, " Yes I said I LIKED you...but that's how far it goes mate! YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG!"

Johnjoe's age showed through, as he stood up and stomped off in a sulk. Jackson had to smirk, it was a cross between Aaron and Jack!

Amy came over and nodded to the boy as he slammed the gate behind him, " Blimey Jackson...he's abit young!"

Jackson stood up, " I KNOW he is...that's why he's stormed off! I told him so"

Amy sighed, "Look...isn't his father your boss? BE CAREFUL Jackson...I've known him since he was 14 and that's NOT that long ago, he's one of those brats who likes to get his way"

"Well he wont be getting it with me!" Jackson told firmly. Amy tugged at his arm, " Come on...I've got a couple of beers in...and Alfie wants to see you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron, Adam and Kira were walking down main street towards the pub for a drink. They laughed amongst themselves as a new style VW beetle came and parked up across the road.

Ronnie got out and called over, " AARON! Wait up mate!"

Aaron paused and looked behind, that was ALL he needed...lovestruck Ronnie! He knew Ronnie had it bad for him, but what could he do...he just wanted to be mates.

"Alright mate!" he acknowledged with a half smile of greeting.

Adam and Kira looked at one another and left them to it. Aaron dug his hands in his pockets, "So what are YOU doing here...I thought we said that we'd meet for a game of pool on Tuesday...TODAY int Tuesday last time I checked!"

Ronnie shrugged as he came towards him, " I was in Skipdale visiting Daz and his new man Bryan...I happened to pass through and see you!" he laughed.

Aaron shrugged, " Oh right...So'a...you best come in and meet my best mate Adam then...he's just come back from New Zealand" the Machanic told.

Ronnie stopped him, " BEST mate? I thought I WAS your best mate..."

Aaron swallowed, he didn't know what to say...but Ronnie's serious face suddenly burst out in laughter, "...ohhh AARON! Lighten up! I was just kidding...COURSE I'd love to meet him!"

Aaron was relieved and led him inside.

All four of them had a right laugh. And Ronnie was the one with all the funny jokes. Kira couldn't stop laughing. Aaron went up to get in another round, and Adam came to his side, "He's a right laugh, that Ronnie lad! You could DO worse mate!"

Aaron glared at him as he held his empty glass out, "You what? It's not LIKE that between us...HE knows that"

Adam glanced back to Ronnie cracking another joke with Kira, " He looks at you like he wants more...GO FOR IT...and Kira thinks he's quite fit and that..."

Aaron shrugged and looked back at Ronnie who smiled back at him, " I'm not rushing into things...I'll decide if I want to when I'm ready AND not before..."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little Alfie was sitting on Jackson's shoulders as he ran about the lounge, the lad was screaming away in excitment.

Amy sat on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. She loved it when Jackson played with her son. Alfie hadn't had a dad, and Jackson was filling that role nicely. She would be lying to herself if she wished the builder wasn't gay, BUT he was...and there was nothing she could do about that.

Jackson was now crawling on his hands and knees and Alfie sat on his back, Amy stood up and said, " Come on Alfie, it's time YOU got ready for bed!"

"OHHHHHH DO I HAVE TOO!"

"YES YOU DO...SO CHOP CHOP!" she told with a clap of the hands.

The lad stood off Jackson and looked up at him, " Night night Uncle Jackson" and he ran off. Jackson beamed a smile after him, Amy handed him another beer, "Thanks for this...he's really calmed down lately...he was getting a right little bugger to be honest!"

Jackson swag from the bottle and sat beside her, " It's fine, I said! I love being around him...it reminds me of when Jack was his age"

"You miss him,don't you"

Jackson nodded, " Yeah I do...but he texted me today and said something about him and Aaron going bowling again..."

Amy rubbed his arm, " Don't beat yourself up about it...Jacks going to be here at Easter wont he? It's only a few weeks..." she reassured.

Jackson half smiled and looked away. Amy ment well, but it was still hard, he did miss Jack...he missed Aaron...but as long as he was happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At closing time, Aaron walked Ronnie to his car, " So...I guess that Adam's gonna be well busy with Kira to have much time to spent with you"

Aaron frowned, " He'll STILL have time...we've ALWAYS allowed time for us!"

"I did feel abit left out...and i'm not saying that to be horrible...I LIKE Adam, he's cool...I suppose you'll be spending more time with him than me, now"

They came to his car, " Ronnie! COME ON! When have I ever said to yah that we're not gonna see eachother...I'm seeing you on Tuesday for a game of pool, aren't we? Bloody hell!"

Ronnie felt bad, he hated to come across as insecure, " Don't take no notice of me...I'M JUST BEING A DIV!..."

Aaron sighed, " Bye Ronnie" he hurried.

Ronnie jumped in and with a wave drove off. Aaron made sure he had driven completely off, when he turned to walk with Adam and Kira up the road.

"He really likes you Aaron..." told Kira, " I asked him outright..."

Adam turned, " Kira! You've only been in England for a day and you're sticking your ore in!"

Aaron shook his head, " Nah she's fine...I KNOW he likes me...he's just NOT for me, that's all...I'll just have to gently let him down, that's all...he'll be fine"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie was back at his flat. There was absolute SHIT on the TV. So he switched off the flat screen and went into his bedroom with his bottle of beer. He laid back on his bed and reached for his iPhone and connected to the internet.

FACEBOOK.

He checked whether anyone had messaged him and various of his 562 friends had. He smiled, he replied to a few then was about to log off when he looked at his Marital status option...it read 'SINGLE'

He bit his lip and then smiled to himself...it wouldn't hurt...who would he be hurting...it was only for a laugh.

And he changed it to...IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH **AARON LIVESY.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**MORE SOON. WHEN RONNIE DOES SOMETHING VERY ROMANTIC FOR AARON!**


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

_**EARLY-MARCH 2015**_

_**thanks for the reviews!**_

At Butlers Farm, Adam and Kira rolled around the bed laughing. Moira had called them twice. But they had no intention to get up just yet...

"Come on...you KNOW you want to...", teased Adam.

Kira was opened mouthed as she pulled the bedclothes up to cover up her breasts, " You've had it twice already since we've been awake you randy sod, no more..."

Adam had his hands beneath the sheets, fingers probing, " OHHHH come on! You know you want to!" he said again, hoping to get a different response this time.

Kira shook her head, as she reached for her mobile " Nooooo Adam! Anyway I was trying to find Ronnie on facebook...those jokes he told us the other night were way out...I wanted to get him to forward some to me...THEN I can send them to my mate in New Zealand, HE LOVES these kind of jokes!"

Adam rolled his eyes, " Oh good old Davey I suppose..."

Kira playfully jabbed him in the arm, then focused on what she was doing, " So what's Ronnie surname again?"

Adam frowned, " I dunno...why ASK me?"

Kira gave him a look, "You're not very helpful are you?"

"Ooooooooo...you are doing my head in...LOOK...why not try Aaron's profile, he'll be one of HIS friends wont he"

Kira tapped it in, as Adam started getting all horney again, he grabbed her hand and put it on his hard cock and gave her 'the look'

Kira laughed, "don't you EVER get tired?"

"Of sex never!"

"Ohhh here he is...Aaron...what a cute little boy he's with..." she cooed.

Adam rolled his eyes again and took a look, " Yeah thats' Jackson's boy he's with..."

"OH I DIDN'T KNOW THAT?"

Adam pulled a face, "shows YOU were listening to a word, I TOLD you Jackson had a kid and Aaron looks..."

"No not THAT..." Kira waved off, " This...I've found Ronnies profile look...and it clearly says...martial status...IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH AARON LIVESY!"

Adam pulled a face and took a look, " He NEVER said! Blimey they've kept THAT quiet..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was finishing off at the garage. It was lunch time and his belly had been rumbling all morning and Cain had moaned at him about it.

The sun was out today, and it felt so much warmer. He wiped his hands in his overalls and went to stroll across main street to the pub when Adam came whizzing up on his land buggie.

"Alright Mate! Coming for a pint?" Adam asked as he removed his crash helmet. Aaron nodded, "Just on me way in, MY round is it?" he smirked.

Adam went to park the buggie, " Oh it is! AND YOU'VE got some explaining to do!" he said cryptically.

Aaron pulled a puzzled face. What did Adam mean by that? He waited by the pubs entrance, then they went in together.

Inside Aaron got the round in and they sat down. Adam took a sip of his ale, and sat back, he raised his eyebrowes with a smirk, " Well come on lad! Spill! What haven't YOU told me...you randy little bugger, thinking you can keep it quiet!" he laughed.

Aaron wasn't amused, " What are you going on about?"

The farmboy laughed, " YOU and RONNIE durrrr! You and him an item! Why did you keep it quiet? Still all new is it?",he teased.

Aaron screwed his face up, as he held his pint glass to his lips, " is THIS some kind of wind up?"

Adam laughed again, "actually..IS IT YOU that's winding ME up? Ohhhh COME ON AARON just SPILL IT WILL YEAH! I've seen his profile..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ronnie came out of the college and was walking across the carpark to his VW beetle. Aaron was standing there waiting for him. There was a big fuck off grimace on his face.

"A-Aaron...what are YOU doing here?"

Aaron came forward, he looked all mucky in his works overalls and Ron noticed that the 'pickup' truck was nearby, " I thought I'd come here to ask you about..THIS"

He held up his iphone, it was on Ronnie's facebook profile.

Ronnie pulled a face because he had already guessed why Aaron was contronting him with this for.

"Oh, that...I've just haven't had time to change it back, that's all...you know...WHEN WE WERE going out and that"

"Are you sure about that?"

Ronnie frowned at him, " COURSE I'm sure...I'm NOT the one that lies to you, remember" he played on the hurt face.

"Yeah...whatever...look, just change it back now, yeah""

He took out his blackberry and logged in. It took a few seconds to get facebook up and changed the status back to single, then held it up to Aaron's face.

"That's better!" said Aaron satisfied.

Ronnie felt bad, " Look...I'm a div...I told you I was, didn't I...I just can't help myself, I just hoped that...look come round later...to mine...I'll make it up to yah"

Aaron Oommed and Arrred. Did he REALLY want to go round?

"Please Aaron...we ARE still mates, aren't we...?", Ronnie eyes looked back at him pleadingly.

Aaron huffed and looked at him, "Alright... I must be MAD...I'll come round about 7...We'll have a few games on the XBOX or something...", he offered, "...and THAT'S all"

Ronnie shook his head, " and I'll get us something out to eat...Aaron... could we EVER be more than mates?"

Aaron looked back at him. Ronnie WAS attractive, but finding him fit wasn't the basis of a relationship, was it...he'd done that before with him, and it wasn't enough, but being very vague about it he replied, "I dunno, who knows, maybe...how longs a piece of string? I've gotta go...see you later", and with that Aaron jumped back into the pickup and it trundled off. Ronnie looking all pleased with himself hurried off in his car, he needed to pick up his sister on the way...he had alittle surprize in mind, he wasn't about to give up, just yet...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Aaron showered and changed and called himself a cab. While he waited for it to arrive, he perched on the arm of the sofa and watched some crap TV about selling homes.

His phone rang, he leaned down and picked it up from the coffee table and saw by his surprize that it was Jackson.

He stuck the phone to his ear, " Yeah what...Is THIS about Jack? What do you MEAN you're in a big spot of bother?...Jackson, tell somebody who gives stuff, because that's NOT me, do you hear me? I SAID I DON'T CARE WHAT TROUBLE YOU'RE IN...GO CALL YOUR DAD OR JOE..."

There was a beeping of a car horn outside, " ...GOTTA GO" and he cut Jackson off. He picked up his house keys and looked at his phone, Jackson sounded abit stressed out...but...it WASN'T his concern anymore...let his dad deal with it...and with that, he switched his phone off and let himself out to the waiting Cab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lois stood back and giving the table a once over. Everything was now in place. The tablecloth, the candles, the place mats, wine glasses and servettes. It was all just waiting for the romantic meal it deserved and that was for her brother and Aaron.

Ronnie gave his sister a hug and a peck on the cheek, " Thanks for this...it looks REALLY stunning this! Aaron's gonna be...well...he's not the MOST romantic guy, but...I think it might just swing it..." he told her, always hopeful in his tone of voice.

Lois frowned, " Well...IF he doesn't appreciate all the hard work, then you can just threw his meal all over him!"

Ronnie laughed. The very thought of doing that to Aaron cunjored allsorts of thoughts in his head. But Aaron wasn't happy in any of them. Aaron was the mean and moody type. Just the way he liked a bloke to be.

Lois turned and nodded towards the kitchen, "All you need to do his heat the chinese through...and DON'T forget to light the candles...they're sented, so it's alluring ombiance should do wonders for both of you..." she cooed talking with her hands to deminstate.

She picked up het bag and coat, " right, i'll leave you to it...good luck...I really DO hope he's the one for you Ron, I hate to see you get hurt yet again!"

Ronnie was ushering his sister into the foyer, "Oh don't give me that Lois...I KNOW what I'm doing...I won't ruin it this time...Aaron's gonna just love it!"

Lois smiled at him and walked off. Ronnie turned and went to the fridge to get the bottle of wine out and opened it to breathe. Then he sat down on the couch and pulled out his blackberry phone, Aaron was due in an hour. He smiled and shook with excitement, he was also very nervous at the same time.

He went to the mirror and checked his hair, made sure his tight shirt was figure hugging and his tight jeans showed off his nice arse, it was his biggest asset, not that it was BIG in the wrong way.

He sat down again. Waiting...HE HATED WAITING.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron paid the cab and hurried up the steps to Ronnies appartment block. He pressed the buzzer and waited.

"Come on up!" came Ronnies more than over excited voice, and buzzed Aaron in. The machanic climbed up the stairs and saw that the front door was on ajar. Frowning he pushed his way in looking about was it so dark in here?

Aaron reached for the light switch, but Ronnie called out, " NO! Aaron come through, i've gotta surprize for yah..."

Aaron went into the lounge, his eyes focusing almost immediately to the dressed up table. The candles burned and Ronnie was pouring the wine.

Aaron breathed out a confused smile, " Whats all this in aid of? Have you got some lad coming round and not told me?"

Ronnie looked up at him, as he corked the bottle, "And there's YOU calling ME a div sometimes! YOU ARE the lad silly!" he laughed.

Aaron swallowed down and looked at the table again, " But...THIS int mates having some grub is it? This is MORE like two lads out on a date..."

Ronnie gestured his hand to the chair, "Sit down will yah...you're making the place look untidy"

Aaron scratched his head and sat down, he looked over at Ronnie as he went to go into the kitchen to get the plates, " Ronnie...WHAT IS this? WHY have you DONE all this?"

Ronnie put a plate in front of him and sat down, " Aaron...I've taken abit of a plunge here...THIS...THIS IS...a romantic meal...ME doing this for YOU"

Aaron was lost, and his face showed it, " But WE are just mates...YOU know that!"

Ronnie held his glass and took a sip, " I know we are NOW...but I was hoping that might change...BLIMEY AARON! You must KNOW how I feel about you!"

Aaron shook his head, " I do now...I THOUGHT we were just mates...THAT'S ALL i want to be!"

Ronnie could see Aaron was a tad annoyed, " Look...I know it's hard...you know being with out Jackson and that...but it's been months Aaron...you've gotta move on sooner or later mate"

Aaron stood up, he was getting uptight. How DARE he just assume he was going to become his boyfriend after a silly meal, " HAVEN'T YOU HEARD A THING I'VE SAID? I TOLD YAH! I TOLD YOU I JUST WANT TO BE JUST MATES! AND YOU AGREED! I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD..."

Ronnie stood up, " But YOU said, when I asked you if ANYTHING COULD EVER happen between us...you said 'who knows, maybe', YOU SAID THAT!"

Aaron waved his hand out, " I WERE ONLY SAYING THAT TO FOB YOU OFF...CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT! I THOUGHT WE COULD BE MATES...I THOUGHT YOU AND ME COULD BE WHAT I HAD WITH TOM...but you want so much more..."

" SO DID HE BY ALL ACCOUNTS!" Ronnie spat.

Aaron shook his head and went to leave, " YOU'RE OUT OF ORDER MATE!"

Ronnie changed his tune, " FINE...BE LIKE THAT! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME...THEN IT'S YOUR LOSS! DON'T YOU COME BACK BEGGING ME, BECAUSE YOU'VE HAD YOUR CHANCE..."

Aaron stood there with a face pulled, he couldn't believe how Ronnie was behaving like this, "Ronnie? WHAT THE HELLS got into yah? WHY are you acting like THIS?"

Ronnie turned his back on him, " I think you should go...WE can't be mates...WE can't be nothing"

Aaron shook his head, " Why have you gone all loonytoons on me? I never thought YOU'D have a screw loose...I thought YOU were alright!"

Ronnie shrugged that off, " Well...if I wasn't before, it's YOU whos done it to me...", he turned around, " ...I LIKE you...I LIKE you ALOT! And all you care about is some scumbag builder whose done NOTHING but hurt you..."

Aaron shook his head, " You don't know what you're talking about..."

"YES I DO! HE'S A CHEATING LYING SCUMBAG WHO'LL HURT YOU OVER OVER OVER OVER AND OVER AGAIN! YOU'LL BE A MUG IF YOU TAKE HIM BACK! EVERYONE WILL LAUGH AT YAH! BECAUSE IF YOU GOT BACK WITH HIM, HE'LL BE SCREWING ANOTHER LAD BY THE END OF THE WEEK!"

Aaron saw red and launched himself at him. The machanic roughly threw him upgainst the wall...his stare was like ice. Ronnie stared back at him, " Well GO ON then...deck me one if you going to...and there was me standing up for you when Jake said about you being abit lively with your fists that time"

Aaron relaxed his grip and stood back. Ronnie shook his head, "You think i'm a right weirdo, dont you? Someone who's been stalking yah...someone whos been bombarding you with texts and calls...well...maybe I was...but in MY defense, it was only because I liked you so much...I wanted YOU to feel the same...but you NEVER will, will yah?"

Aaron shook his head, " I sorry...but no mate..."

"Fine...close the door on the way out..."

"Oh COME ON!" started Aaron.

"No...JUST-GET-OUT...I wont be bothering YOU again..."

Aaron stared back at him, then was out of the door and slammed it behind him. Ronnie held his head down. Fine. That was it with Aaron... But then again, how would Aaron react if he saw him going out with someone else...he'd care then, wont he?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**MORE SOON, WHEN A FUN DAY OUT IN THE MED FOR JACKSON ENDS IN TRAGIDY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL RUN CO-CURRENT TO THIS ONE.**


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

_**EARLY-MARCH 2015**_

_**thanks for the reviews! This chapter runs co-current to the previous chapter.**_

"...and your dad is okay about this?"

Johnjoe nodded as he poured out the freshly mixed cement into the hole where it needed to go. He then began to smooth it all over so it was flush to the surface. He looked up for Jackson's approval. The builder nodded, "That's IT! I told you that I'd teach you all what I know, didn't I? Give it a few YEARS then you'll MIGHT be as good as me!"

Johnjoe held the older guys gaze. Jackson Walsh was sexy as hell! He sat watching him like a god like being. No top, and just sporting pair of combat shorts and leather flipflops.

The young lad stood and squinted in the bright sunshine, " My Dad is OKAY with it...he knows that you lads will be there too, so he's cool with it, like I said"

Jackson looked at him and nodded, "well...what Can I say? Just behave on that yacht, and don't be drinking too much either, the last thing I NEED is you to go back home totally bladdered"

As they packed up for the day, Jackson thought about that evenings agenda. Amy's father had lent them his yacht, that they were going to moor it out off the coast and have themselves a 'wild' sunset party.

Loud music, booze, having a right old laugh...what MORE could you ask?

When Jackson got home he showered and changed. Dean and his new bird, Roberta were already rearing to go.

As Jackson splashed his face with aftershave, he squeezed into a nice tight Tshirt and pulled on a pair of halfcuts. Finishing 'the look' with his designer mirror sunshades, he was ready to go too.

As he came down the stairs, he saw that Amy was in the lounge waiting with Dean and Roberta.

"Yours dates here!" Dean chuckled in jest.

Amy went over to Jackson and took his arm, "I don't mind if I do! Are we all ready to go...THEN lets get out there! The others are meeting us at the jetty..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within an hour or so, the yacht was moored off out at sea. The music was blaring and the drinks started to flow.

The evening sun was still warm and most of the party revellers were on deck having abit of a laugh and a dance.

Most of the crowd were a mixture of friends. Amy's work friends, a few of Jackson's gay mates, a few of the lads on site and of course young Johnjoe who had practically invited himself along.

"Come have some of this wine!" cried Shelley. Amy pulled her hair back and took a glass. Jackson was moving his head to the beat. The sun was warm on his bare arms as he stared out to the sunkissed Med.

This was the life!

Johnjoe came towards him and stood beside him, " I love this! Does Amy's dad let her use it every weekend? I'd be well up for a party every week me!" the lad jolted, told full of excitment.

Jackson turned and saw the beer bottle tightly in the lads grasp, " What did I say? You CAN'T go home wasted, mate...your dad'll kill me!"

Johnjoe waved a hand and dismissed it, " Oh shut up will yah! It's only one, and anyways, I'm gonna be kipping somewhere else tonight!"

Jackson frowned, " Oh aye? And where do you THINK you're gonna be sleeping...?"

Johnjoe had that cheeky sweet look on his face, as he flashed a hopeful grin at Jackson. The builder narrowed his eyes at him, " Johnjoe! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE! You are TOO young for me...you're a lovely fit lad, and somebody somewhere is gonna be SO lucky to have you...but that CAN'T be me, mate...I'm sorry"

Johnjoe looked around him, a few of the bikini clad girls were starting to have a bit of a dance nearby, " But why am I? I'm 16...NEARLY 17, I DON'T LIKE lads my age...they're immature...I want to go out with someone like you...You're SO fit!"

Jackson smirked and looked out to sea again. COURSE he was flattered, he loved the idea of a young 16 year old finding him fit, but, although usually he didn't care about an age gap generally, the idea of seeing somebody that young would open up a BIG can of worms. Tantrums, him getting jealous at the slightest whiff of him talking to another lad, different tastes in music, food, LIFE in general. It just wouldn't work.

Jackson shook his head, " I'm sorry mate...it's just NOT gonna happen..."

Johnjoe's face changed. He was going into sulk mode and stormed off out of sight. Jackson smirked. What it was too be that young again. Not that he was old himself, it still seemed a nice thought. Having nowt to worry or fret over, but 'see if some older lad fancies you or not', and not lifes usual crap of broken relationships and being in debt up to the eyeballs.

Amy was then at his side with a bottle of beer for him, " There you go...I see Johnjoe is sniffing round you again!"

Jackson sighed as he took a swig of his beer, and turned around to put his back to the sea, "Yep! But I'm proberly NOT his favourite person anymore..."

Amy shrugged and rubbed his arm, " Ohhh dear! You had to tell him how it is between you two? He'll get over it, young lads do!"

Jackson shrugged himself, " I hope so...I think he had it BAD for me! And WHO can blame him..." he sang, "...when a guy can be as FIT as me!"

Amy loved the cockiness in him, she kissed him on the cheek, " If YOU weren't gay, i'd be well in there..." she nodded to his crotch, "...you'd have to beat ME away with a big stick"

Jackson laughed. She had mimicked something he had said to her a while back.

"It's a good job we can STILL be friends though...but I don't think it's gonna be like that with him though...poor lad..." Jackson said sadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnjoe was feeling sick. He wanted to vomit overboard, but he daren't. He didn't want to look like a right idiot infront of anybody. If Jackson saw him as a kid, he didn't want everybody else to see him like that.

He stood and looked across at the group of dancers he knew were mates of Jackson. They were fit, but none of them were as goodlooking as the builder, but Jackson wasn't interested, so he'd have to settle for someone else.

One of the lads looked across to him. He had tong straighten hair and was laughing to his mate in mid confo. Were they talking about him? Laughing at him? But one of them came across and took him by the shoulder, " Alright mate, I'm Jay...you look like YOU can do with another drink...?"

Johnjoe jumped at the chance to be apart of a group. Jay brought him back to the others and the other bloke who wore a pair of footie shorts and blond wavy hair pulled out a clear bag of uppers, "Can I tempt you? You look like you're in need of cheering up..."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So...there it is...I said I'd be partying on a yacht in the Med by the time of was 40 and here I am!"

Amy couldn't help but take note of the slight saddness in his tone. And she didn't need to ask why, because he came out and said it. The sadness in his brown eyes.

"I didn't know at the time, but...I wanted to share it with somebody and I ALWAYS thought that would've been with Aaron...you know...US living over here...Jack'll be all grown up, so he'll have a life of his own, and me and Aaron could've had OUR time...", he shrugged the thought off with a pfft of the lips, "...Just KNEW it'll all turn pair shaped...look at me now...on my own...with HIM back at home thinking i'm a scumbag...and who can blame, eh?"

Amy sat down on the deck next to him, it was getting dark now, "You're not a scumbag...not really, you MAY of done a few things in the past you've proberly regretted, but haven't we all?"

Jackson looked at her and smirked, his eyes holding hers, " Why couldn't YOU have been born a boy?"

Amy shrugged that question off with a sip of her wine, "because...WE would have been TOO GOOD to be true, that's why"

Jackson laughed. Then there was the sound of shouts and crys. Both jumped up, both looking ahead to get a clue of what the hell all the commotion was was about.

Dean came forward, his face in horror, " It's Johnjoe...he's overboard!"

Jackson raced to the side and saw Johnjoe in the water, he was floating about, face down.

The builder shook his head in sheer disbelief and tore off his Tshirt, "Isn't ANYBOBY gonna jump in!"

With that outburst said, Jackson jumped into the water and swam towards Johnjoe. Amy watched on, with her hands to her face in horror. She turned to Roberta and Shelley who were with her, "did anybody see what happened?" she asked. She HAD to take charge, because it was her fathers yacht.

Shelley shook her head, " I never saw a thing"

Roberta begged to differ, " I did...HE was sitting with those gaylads over there...he was getting REALLY hyper...I just thought maybe he'd had too much to drink"

Jay and his mates looked over to them, but said nothing. Jackson had managed to bring Johnjoe to the yachts side. Dean and a builder bloke mate called Andy, jumped in and helped to heave the young lad back over the rail and back on board.

Johnjoe was slap bang on the deck, he was on his back and Jackson was frantically checking if he was breathing, " He's STOPPED breathing!" he cried, seawater dripping from him. Roberta came forward and moved Jackson out of the way, " I used to be a nurse in The UK...I can do CPR"

As Roberta did her stuff, Jackson slowly got to his feet with his hands to his mouth, Amy came to stand beside him. So did Dean, and they all helplessly looked on.

Shelley turned to Jay, " What happened?! How did he manage to fall over board?"

Jay stood up and glared at her, " He JUMPED in! How was I to know he couldn't swim"

Roberta was still doing her best, but it was getting pointless. Amy told her friend Sy to get the yacht back to the harbour and he went to do it straight away. Jackson stared on as the ex nurse started to shake her head, " I can't get him back...I can't get him back!" she cried, starting to panic.

Jackson started to breath heavily, Amy grasped his hand and held it tight, she looked at him, "It's NOT your fault..."

Jackson swallowed down and met her eyes, " But I should have been looking out for him...he's 16 Amy...he must've had too much to drink, because he CAN swim, I've SEEN him swim!"

Jay turned away and was threwing something overboard as the yacht neared the harbour. Jackson caught sight of this and rushed forward, knotting his browe, " What did you just chuck over?"

Jay gave him an innicent look, " nothing mate, just a fag butt"

Jackson didn't believe him, but before he could tackle him anymore, the yacht was back at the harbour and Amy was calling her father on her mobile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Johnjoe was rushed to Malaga hospital by ambulance. Jackson and Amy got a cab there. And it was Dean who said he'd phone the young lads father...THEIR boss.

At the hospital Jackson paced about the foyer area. Amy was then at his side, her face looking quite grey.

"What...?"

Amy was shaking her head, " there's nothing they can do...they're all talking in Spanish, but I know that one of them was saying that it's too late, the lads drowned"

Jackson was getting all uptight and upset, Amy grabbed his arms to calm him, "Jackson...LISTEN to me...it's NOT your fault...IT'S NOT"

Jackson was shaking his head at her, his face all screwed up, " YOU try TELLING THAT to his dad!", he spat.

And as he said that, Johnjoe's father was hurrying through the doors. He saw Jackson and came over. Jackson's boss was an overweight man with a perminent tan. He was looking at Jackson for answers, ", Well come on lad! What's happened? Where have they taken him?"

Amy's gaze was on Jacksons face, then on the lads father, the builder was speechless, where could he begin?

The doctors were then coming through, Johnjoe's father turned around and was speakiing in fluent Spanish at them.

Jackson felt sick. He hurried to the main doors and stood outside like he was about to have a panic attack.

He glanced back briefly to see Amy dealing with Johnjoe's distraught father. Shaking like mad, even on a warm evening, Jackson pulled out his iphone from his halfcuts, and stared at the screen then scrolled down the names and pressed call.

"Aaron, it's me...no, I wish it were about Jack, I'm in a big spot of bother, mate...Aaron please I mean it, somethings happened...BUT I'M IN TROUBLE MATE, PLEASE DON'T HANG UP!" he begged, but Aaron's rather gruff tones were gone.

Taking the phone from his ear, he looked up to see Johnjoe's lad coming up to him, Amy running after him.

The older man was pointing a accusing finger at him.

"I NEED SOMEONE TO EXPLAIN TO ME HOW MY SON ENDED UP OVER BOARD AND DROWNED! AND YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME...DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Jackson swallowed down nervously, he looked at Amy, then at back at him...the poor bloke was on angry and obviously in shock...BLIMEY how was he going to begin to start?

Did he know Johnjoe was gay?

Did he know about his crush on him?

And even though the lad had said that his father knew about him being on the yacht, did he really know? Or was it a lie.

PROBERLY NOT TO THE ABOVE!

Jackson's rather concerned brown eyes slowly looked up to meet his bosses...here goes nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON. AS WALKING INTO THE SEA AND NEVER COMING UP FOR AIR IS MORE TEMPTING THAN EVER FOR JACKSON, AARON IS TALKED INTO SPEED DATING AND IS OBLIVIOUS TO JACKSONS PAIN.**_

_**REVIEWS COMMENTS OPINIONS ALWAYS WELCOME!**_


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx

_**EARLY-MARCH 2015**_

_**thanks for the reviews! ANYONE CAN REVIEW OR EXPRESS THEIR OPINIONS, I WONT BITE...MUCH.**_

Jackson Walsh looked out to sea. The wind was up and the waves were quite rough. Because of the recent hot spell, it was hard getting used to Spains usual much cooler March weather.

He robbed his clean shaven face and pulled a hand through his cropped short hair. What a PIG of a day. How did things come to this?

Oh yeah, Johnjoe. The poor lad who had a crush on him had ended up dead in the water after falling over board off the yacht, they had partied in.

The young lad's body had been tested for drugs. And the test had come back positive. Jay. He always did have something about him, but drugs? What was it with him attracting scumbags as mates.

He looked down to the sand and watched as the water foamed up around his feet from time to time. Digging his hands into his pockets, he walked along the coast line thinking to himself. That water seemed nice to get lost in. To just walk in there and never come out.

Who would miss him?

Jack was young...he'd grow out of the grief. Dad? He had his own family now with Eileen and little Josh. He'd be too busy to miss him.

Aaron? He's too angry at him to even miss him, and would he even care?

Sarah or Mike. He smiled at that thought. They'd be clapping their hands in glee and putting the champers on ice to celetrate having sole custody of Jack.

Only his Mum wouldn't have missed him. And she was gone.

A tear ran over his cheek as he looked out to the sea again. How good was the feeling from that notion to be reunited with her...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron ironed his shirt and put it on straight from the ironing board. He buttoned it up and looked into the mirror. While he was in the bath earlier, he was debating whether to keep the designer stubble, or have a shave and go smooth.

He opted for the designer stubble, it made him look older and more confident. He went to the fridge and opened it and pulled out a can of beer. Pulling the ring he took a sip and glanced over at the leaflet that sat on the coffee table.

Speed dating.

The staff at the pub in town had been giving them out the other night. It was a new gay pub that had just recently opened up, and were trying to try out theme nights. Tonight was speed dating.

Speed dating!

Was he THAT sad now?

But then again, it might be a laugh, it always did when you saw it on the TV or see other people do it. You didn't have to go with the person they matched you up with AND there was a free drink in it. Now THAT was worth the effort for going as far as he was concerned.

His iPhone rang. He picked it up from the side and answered it.

"oh alright Adam...no mate I'm off out...where? Errrrrrr...just into town..." he screwed up his face as he was trying to come up with excuses...the shame of it if HE found out he was going speed dating.

"...no mate...as I've said i'm going into town...meeting some mates of mine...NO you don't know them...look, mate, I'll go out with you and Kira mid week or sommit...go for a curry and that...alright, yep yep...laters..."

He pulled a sigh as he threw the phone to the table. He then stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair had been all gelled up, his hair was getting longer and he managed to part it at the side. He smirked at himself, then pulled a few poses.

"prat!" he said of himself, and picked up his jacket, keys and leaflet, and was out of the house to begin his night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy stood up quickly as Jackson came into her appartment with a right face on him. She wondered what had gone on that day...Jackson had gone back to work only days after Johnjoe's death. And things were bad.

Jackson sat down and looked up to her, "Well...I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I?...I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN...THE POOR MANS BLAMING ME FOR HIS POOR SONS DEATH..."

Amy went over and closed the door to Alfies room and came over to him, "Jackson! What's he said? He can't do anything to yah? The lad got drunk and fell over board..."

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah he did...but HE doesn't see it that way...he says that BECAUSE I was his mentor at work...I should have been more responsible...LOOK OUT for him more...but I never...I just wanted to keep that poor lad at arms length...and LOOK what happened, eh? Look how THAT ended up..."

Amy sat beside him, " Jackson...he's UPSET...it's his SON that's died, and who can blame him...but it WASN'T YOUR FAULT...we were ALL on that yacht, we should have seen that bloke had brought drugs aboard"

Jackson met her gaze and shook his head at her, " He's SACKED me from being the project manager...well, when I say sacked, he's just said it like I can't be in that position no more..."

Amy frowned, this was not right, " What? But he can't do that! You do a great job..."

Jackson shrugged it off, " too late...he's already given MY job to Dean...AND he's took it! Great mate he's turned out to be!", he got up and went to the fridge, and looked back at her as he pulled out the bottle of red, " You don't mind do you...?"

Amy got up and went to the cupboard to grab a couple of glasses, " Why not...I'll join you..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pub was busy. Aaron looked around him from where he sat at the table in the corner. One hand around his pint glass, the other on his thigh. The pubs staff were wearing black Tshirts and caps. There was a slogan on the front, .

One of them came over to him, " We are just about to start lovey, so if you make your way over there...", she pointed to where a few lads were sitting. Just like him, they were all dressed up to impress. And if he was honest with himself, he liked what he saw. Maybe this wasn't going to be a saddo's night out after all.

The Speed dating organiser came forward with the microphone, " Right lads, my name is Lucy and i'm your matchmaker tonight, if any of you lads have done this before, you won't need reminding that YOU MUST stick with the rules and see everyone. Everytime the bell goes you move off to the next lad...is that clear?"

There was laughter and a murmur. Aaron just shrugged, eyeing up the exit, " Right lads just sit at anytable and make a note of each table you are sat at"

Aaron took his pint over to a table and sat down. Another lad came and sat down opposite him. He was blonde, with wavy long hair, blue eyes...and when he grinned, there was a big fuck off gap in his front tooth. Nice.

Lucy gave them all a big friendly smile, "Right lads, lets get this show on the road...remember 2 minutes isn't long, so you all better just get down to it..." she chuckled coyly.

The bell went and gap tooth leaned in to Aaron, " Alright sunshine..."

Aaron just looked at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson laid back on the leather sofa thinking, he rolled his head and chuckled towards Amy who was sat on the rug, "...can you BELIEVE the bloke said that I can STILL work for him...but just as a casual labourer...ME...ME! a casual labourer with ALL MY skills!", he still couldn't believe it.

Amy turned her head, " So what are you going to do? If you've fallen out with Dean because he's got your old job...and you still share a flat with him...it's gonna be abit...awkward?"she guessed.

Jackson raised an eyebrowe and knocked back some more of the wine from where he lay, "He WANTED that job anyway...he said to me at the very start that he could've done with it...NOW look at him"

Amy reached out for the bottle and Jackson held out his empty glass for her to refill. She did, then refilled her own and laid back on the rug staring at the ceiling, she turned going for it, "You can always stay here...with me and Alfie..."

Jackson rolled his head frowning at her...but then he smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was on his fourth date. The first had been gap tooth, the second was a short fellow with a bit of a lisp and although the third one was very fit looking, there was something about the starey eyes that put him off.

The current lad was okay looking. Brown spiky hair. A cheeky smile. Abit cocky, but within the relms of exceptable.

What's your name them? I'm Phil..."

"Aaron"

"So what do you so?", the lad named, phil asked.

"Machanic..." he barked.

Ohhhhh...that's a nice butch job you have there Aaron, I'm a hairdresser...I know I know, a chliche kinda job, but somebodys gotta do it...you have nice hair Aaron...all your own, is it?"

Aaron screwed his face up, " You what?"

"It's just a joke"

"Do you see me laughing"

"So...you don't think that me and you can..."

"In your dreams..."

The bell went, Aaron stood up, gave him a 'see you never' glare and was off on to the next table. This was getting boring now. They all seemed 'ok' on the outside, but they were right saddos...

And he WASN'T a saddo, right?

He looked up as someone came to sit down opposite him. Now HE was a different kettle of fish altogether. Why hadn't he seen HIM coming?

This bloke was about the same size as him. He had a crop styled haircut, a tight Tshirt that nicely showed off his pecs and abs and had the most alluring green eyes he had ever seen. He was immediately drawn to him.

The bloke held his hand out, " I'm Nick..."

Aaron shook it and smirked, " I'm Aaron..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson was half asleep with the half full wine glass in his grasp. Amy stood up and took it off him and went and put the empty wine bottle and glasses on the marble kitchen counter. She then went over and looked in on little Alfie. The young boy was happily sleeping in his bed with the low lamp on. She went over and switched it off, kissed his forehead and went out and closed the door.

She smiled at Jackson sleeping on the sofa. She flicked off the light and went onto the belcony to have a quick cigarette. Afterward, she slid the patio doors across and went to grab a shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...so we all have to kiss a few frogs before we find the right one" sang Nick, "what about you Aaron, have you kissed a few frogs?"

Aaron breathed out a laugh, "YEAH! I have! Toads more like...but i'm looking for something else...something different...", he pulled a face at his own comment, did he really say that.

Nick raised his eyebrowes at him, " I can do different, lad" he teased him with a wink in his reply.

The bell went, and both looking disappointed because their two miniutes were up, they reluctantly moved on to the next table. Both looked up to see who was coming to sit opposite them. For Nick it was gap tooth. For Aaron it was some skinny thing with no hair.

Both Aaron and Nick glanced at one another. They both smiled knowingly. And then they both legged it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy pulled her hair back and looked up to the shower head, the hot water running all over her body. She then reached out and turned the water off and stepped out and grabbed a towel to quickly dry off.

She clicked off the light and walked out of the bathroom to see Jackson stood there in the dark, she stopped dead still in shock, " Blimey! You gave me a fright...I thought you were sleeping!"

Jackson shook his head, " I was...Amy...you are SO good to me...I donno what I'd do without you...you've stood by me in all this...and you're still here..."

Amy nodded. She was abit cold stood there with a towel around her, " I'll always be there for yah...you're my friend...AND you are so good with Alfie and that...COURSE i'll be there for you...it's only fair"

She told it as it was.

Jackson stepped nearer and looked deep into her eyes. Then hestiantly, he placed his hands over her bare shoulders and breathed heavily. He swallowed deeply and leaned in and put his mouth over hers and kissed her. Amy pulled away and looked at him confused, "Jackson?"

"It doesn't matter..." he whispered. He then let the towel fall to her feet and took her hand and lead her to the bedroom, and then looking right nervous, he closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had found a pub to drink in. The pub near the town hall. It wasn't a gay pub, but it suited their needs for a drink and a chat.

Aaron brought the two pints over to the table, some of the beer ended up on the floor as he did so.

Nick took hold of his and smiled, " So...come here often then?" he said to begin the converstaion.

"I used to come in here when I was straight...thought I was straight...you know?" , he must've sounded like a right muppet.

Nick shrugged, " Me too...so you're a machanic, eh? Bet it's better than digging up roads...you wielding your wrench, me wielding my road drill...bet we'd make a right pair!"

Aaron took a sip of his beer and sat back in his seat, " I don't DO this...alot I mean...I've NEVER done speed dating in me life! So...if you think, you know that I'm'a div, then feel free to say!" he laughed nervously.

Nick folded his arms, " Ohhh I don't know...you were the best looking of that bunch of muppets! So...no...I think you'll do!"

Aaron leaned forward, glared at some bird staring at him, then faced Nick, " I'a...like the way you smell..."

Nick could almost laugh, because that sounded pretty much wierd, maybe it was because Aaron was nervous, " Well you smell nice too mate!"

Aaron nodded his head and half smiled. This was going allright...and he WAS fit, he glances his eyes at Nicks upper arms, " You work out, do yah?"

Nick nodded, " I do...you should get yourself down there...NOT that you are not fit or owt, it's just that..." he gave him a teasing wink, " They've got a nice hot sauna nobody uses..." he trailed off.

Aaron swallowed down. He could feel himself getting hard just sitting there, " Erm...I'll get us another drink yeah?"

Nick handed him his empty glass and a tenner from his pocket, " MY shout this time..." he told.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson and Amy laid there in the bed. Both speechless. Jackson rolled his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip and rolled his head to face her, " Was I alright?"

Amy laughed and rolled her head to met his gaze, " You were better than Alfies dad actually...but can I ask WHO were you thinking of, when you...you know"

Jackson smirked, " I thought of Aaron...do you mind?"

Amy shook her head and leaned over on her side, " No...I don't...but THAT'S because you know JUST AS MUCH as I do, that this is a complete one off..."

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah, I know...I'm sorry...I've took advantage of yah...and I don't know why"

"It's because you were feeling low...AND the wine didn't help...and then there's me...I've wished for this ever since I first met you and i will ALWAYS treasure the memory...BUT...you need to go back...Back to the UK"

Jackson rolled out of the bed and pulled on his boxer shorts. Amy pulled the quilt around her nakedness.

Jackson sat down on the end of the bed and looked back to her, " I want him back Amy...but he's NEVER gonna give me the time of day, is he...I SLEPT with another bloke...cheated on him...and NOW i've cheated on him again with you..."

Amy frowned at him, " Is sleeping with a woman still 'cheating' if you usually see men?" she shrugged it off, " ...and anyway, you and him are not together, so there is NO cheating...but if you are honest with him...tell him how you feel and that...just maybe he MIGHT listen to you...THAT'S OF COURSE, he's wanting the same thing, deep down..."

Jackson shook his head, sighed, and stood up, " I best see what my finances are...see if I can scrape together a cheap flight home..."

Amy watched him pull on his jeans and pick up his checkered shirt. His mind was ticking over, and he suddenly looked at her. The last thing he needed right now was ANOTHER kid!

Not after the trauma over Martha. Who was never far from his thoughts.

"Errrrrrr...WE never used anything...", he worried.

Amy shook her head, " Jackson, I'm 37, and Alfie was THE LAST TIME I could have children!"

Jackson was opened mouthed, and grinned, " Is this me sleeping with a cougar then? Not that I could tell...you DON'T LOOK 37...you look my age"

"sex and a compliment...lucky me...why couldn't ALL men be like you, eh? Now go on and see how much dosh you've got...you've got a flight to go book..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Nick walked out of the pub and headed over the road to the bus stop, " So have you REALLY gotta go...?" complained Nick with sad look spreading across his face.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders as he leaned up against the bus stop, "If I don't get the last bus then I'm stuffed...I can't keep shelling out for cabs and that"

Nick smiled at him as cars sped up and down the road spraying up water their way, "Ohhhhh GO ON! You know you want too...I'll pay for a cab home if THAT'S what's stopping yah...and I am sorta hoping it is..."

Aaron dug deep in his pockets and feasted his blue eyes onto him, " Now, I didn't say THAT did I...I don't DO one nighters mate"

Nick came a little closer and whispered close to Aaron's ear, "Shame...I think the gyms still open...us getting all HOT and STEAMY...things getting HARD and HORNY..."

Aaron swallowed down and licked his lips, he couldn't go with him, could he? He wouldn't do usually, but he WAS feeling really horny. And it had been sometime since he had been with anyone...Jackson was the last man who he'd been with. Mad Ronnie he had slept with, and although he TRIED to get his way with him, Aaron was always keeping him at arms length.

It only was HIM and his HAND of late.

Aaron gave himself a confident edge and turned, " go on then...YOU lead the way then..."

Nick laughed tapped his arm, " CUM this his way then...", he teased with a double meaning wit about him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON. REVIEW PLEASE.**_

_**JUST A FEW NOTES I WANTED TO ADD BEFORE RE-UPLOADING. FIRST SORRY ABOUT THE CRAP UNLOADED FIRST TIME, IT WAS RIVITING I'M SURE, BUT NOT AARSON.**_

_**SECONDLY, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST SPEED DATING, I'VE DONE IT MYSELF! SO I'M NOT TAKING THE PISS OUT OF PEOPLE WHO DO, OR MOCKING IT/THOSE IN ANYWAY.**_

_**AND LASTLY, JACKSON'S SEXUALITY... JACKSON AND AMY WON'T BECOME AN ITEM, IT'S A ONE OFF AND THINGS LIKE THIS DO HAPPEN...ME AGAIN ;)**_

_**OH, AARON AND NICK? YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE...**_


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

**MID-MARCH 2015**

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!**_

"I just said! He HIT me on the bum...and smacking is not allowed!"

Jack sat at the table as Aaron looked at him suspiciously. Mike wouldn't hurt Jack, would he? Him and Sarah had been together for a couple of years now. He had never done anything like this before,

"Look Jack, mate...you ARE telling me the truth, aren't yah? Have you told your Mum?"

Jack shook his head as he nibbled on the snickers bar, " No! She will take HIS side, won't she!"

"So where did he smack you then? On the bum you said?"

Jack nodded his head, " And my back"

Aaron got the boy to stand up, then saw the bruises all over Jack's lower back when he lifted his Tshirt..., Aaron was seething; HOW dare Mike do this to Jack. A 9 year old boy for god sake!

Aaron stood up from the table and reached for his mobile that was sat on the coffee table in the living room. He pressed call to Sarah and put the phone to his ear.

The phone went to voice mail. He hung up and turned to him, " Don't you worry mate...I'm gonna be sorting HIM out!" he fumed red faced.

Jack nodded and looked the other way. What Aaron didn't notice was how sheepish the boy was looking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron watched Jack drink his lemonade in the pub. The boy was sat at a table in the corner. Aaron sat up at the bar with his Mum.

"He says that Mikes been hitting him...I tried to call Sarah earlier, but her phone went to voicemail...I'M GONNA KILL HIM if it's true..."

Chas was looking all suspicious as she threw a glance in the boys direction, " Nah, he's lying kid...I bet yah"

Aaron didn't take kindly to that comment, " You what! Are you accusing of Jack of lying?!"

Chas raised her eyebrowes, "he wouldn't be the first kid to pull a fast one, love...I bet yah somethings happened and he's trying to get out of it"

Aaron held a hand out in sheer disbelief of his mother, "Say again? HE'S shown me the bruises on his back...He's been smacked one"

Chas pulled a sigh at him, " Yes he has...BUT it might not be how it looks...he could've fallen over and hurt himself...he could have got into a fight...you don't know ALL the facts love...look...", she leaned in a tad nearer, " I'm not saying that he's definately lying...BUT...you have to look into it first..."

Aaron finished his pint and shook his head at her, "I am! Believe me! I'm GOING round there!...look after him, yeah"

And with that Aaron was out the doors. Chas threw a sigh after him and looked at Jack at the nearby table. He was looking to the swinging doors, and then at her a trifle worried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron jumped out of the van and slammed the door behind him hard. Then he stormed up the drive way to Sarah and Mikes place and started to hammer on the porch door.

Sarah was running to the door and opening it at an instant, her face agog, "What's with all the banging!"

Aaron pushed his way past her and stood in the hall way glaring at her icily, "Are YOU that pathetic are yah? Don't you know what's going OFF in your own house!"

Sarah looked back at him like he had gone mad, " What ARE you honnor'bout?"

Mike was coming down the stairs, "Hey what's with all the raised voices?"

Aaron threw him a knowing nasty chuckle, "AS YOU HAVE TO ASK!" he spat harshly.

Sarah shook her head and had her hands to her face, " What's that supposed to mean...AARON? TELL ME!"

Mike was facing up to the machanic now, " Yes Aaron, you heard her...what did you mean by all that, eh?"

Aaron swallowed then shot it out, his gaze never leaving Mike, " HIM! You've been belting Jack one...and don't you even START to go denying it, because I've seen the bruises!"

Sarah stared back at him, then towards Mike, then she shook her head, "Oh it gets WORSE!

Aaron screwed up his face in horror, " What YOU knew about this!"

Sarah perched onto the arm of the chair and looked at him, "It's NOT how it looks...Jack's been fighting"

Aaron shook his head, " No, I don't believe yah"

Sarah eyeballed him, " if YOU don't believe ME...then ring his school, go on, DO IT...they'll tell you!"

Aaron swallowed, he was forcing himself to calm down, taking all this new information in.

"So WHY is HE telling me...that HE hit him!" he accused of Mike with a point of the finger.

Sarah sighed, " It started at the weekend...Jackson called, and told him that he's not to come over to Spain for Easter...Jack got annoyed and upset because he was looking forward to going...you know planes and that...and NOW he's taking it as that WE are not letting him fly over there, and he's accused Mike of keeping him prisoner here...he's been a right bugger I can tell you"

Aaron shrugged and wanted more, " So what's this got to DO with the bruises...?"

Mike folded his arms, " It's JACKS way of handling it...by kicking off at school...there's a lad there called Tyler Davis and the teacher had to stop him and Jack from beating 10 bells out of eachother..."

Aaron felt silly, although he wasn't going to start apologising because he was scared for Jack's well being.

"So this Tyler kid...I hope he's been dealt with"

Mike and Sarah glanced at one another and turned, " It's Jack whos been dealt with Aaron...he's been excluded...we are trying to find another school"

Aaron huffed and slumped into the sofa, " Why am I ONLY knowing about this now?"

Sarah turned, "I'm sorry that's me...I've just been too busy trying to sort this mess out...and when Jack went with you this morning, I nearly told you but...well...sorry"

Mike glared at her, " DON'T BE APOLOGISING TO HIM LOVE...IT'S YOUR KID NOT HIS!"

Aaron shot him a filthy look back, but Sarah quickly started to defuse the situation, "Look...maybe YOU can talk to him...maybe YOU can call Jackson, see what hes playing at for not wanting him over in Spain, because he seems to be ignoring my calls like the plague"

Aaron nodded his head and sighed, then stood up, " I best get off..."

He acknowledged Sarah with a half nod, and a parting glare for Mike, then he was on his way out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Aaron drove back to the village wondering how he was going to approach the subject with Jack. He stopped at the traffic lights and gave his nuts a good old scratch, something was going on down there! He had itchy balls since...speed dating.

Fucking Nick! He must of given him something that night.

They hadn't done much sexually with eachother. Just a mutual wank in the sauna. Aaron just wasn't ready for all that with someone else. But they DID stand very close to eachother...an inspection of the lumber region was in order, he thought.

When he got back to the pub, Chas had Jack out in the back room watching a DVD. Aaron walked through and gave Jack one of his 'I know something' looks.

"Is somebody been telling porkies...?"

Jack went all sheepish, " But it wasn't MY fault...It were Tylers...HE was telling everybody that my dad was dead and I'd end up adopted by Russian spies"

Aaron pulled a face at that bit of childish nonsense and sighed, " Look Jack, you can't go lying to folk...can you see where lies get you? ...Just ASK yah dad about it sometime..."

"I'm sorry" the boy said with his head down and bottom lip pushed out. Aaron shook his head and thumbed into the direction of the stairs, "Just go and brush them teeth and get to bed..."

"But it's early"

"JUST DO IT JACK"

Jack stomped off up the stairs. Chas had been listening at the door and came through, "hark at you being all parentie and stuff!" she teased with a big smile, because she was impressed.

Aaron shot her a glare, "Maybe YOU can learn something, a?"

"That's not fair"

Aaron bit his tongue to stop himself from mouthing off at her even more, and turned, "soz...look, just make sure he's okay and in bed, there's something I have to do...I won't be long"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Up at Butlers Farm, Aaron was in the bathroom. The machanic stood there with his trakkies and boxers around his knees and Adam was having a look, the distaste was evident on his face, "I think you've got crabs mate" he told.

Aaron pulled a face, "you what?"

Adam was wanting him to pull his pants up, "crabs...you must've caught off some bloke"

Aaron tucked himself in and shot him a glare, " How many blokes do you THINK I've had!"

Adam was eager to leave the bathroom, "They are moving in there, so you better get yourself home and shave yourself...if that dont get 'em all, then you can use the stuff I used"

There was almost a half smile for Aaron, and Adam caught sight of it, " Yeah, I HAVE HAD 'EM! Couple of years ago, I got off with some scanky mare and got 'em..."

"You never said owt" Aaron commented.

It was Adams turn to smile, "Yeah, but I wasn't stupid enough to go broadcasting it to my mates, was I? This has WEEKS of entertainment value this!" he laughed.

Aaron returned his mate the laugh, " Oh yeah? It has, has it? Well, IF you tell a sole, then I'll just have to kill you, wont I?"

"Just GO HOME and get shaving...I dont want THEM crawling all over the show, thanks very much"

Aaron smirked and went down stairs. Kira came out of the bedroom and pulled a face, "What have YOU TWO been up to in there? Or should I be asking?"

Adam was gonna stay stum, but it was bursting from his lips, what could he say, " Aaron's got crabs!"

They both creased up with laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"You what, love? You want him to stay here?"

Aaron nodded, " I've just looked in on him, he's deado, I'll stop by early tomorrow to pick him up...and IF he does wake up early, can you get him his breakfast, ta"

Chas frowned at him, " What did your last slave die of? And anyway...WHAT is so important that you can't take him home with you now..."

Aaron knew the excuse was lame, but he had to say something, he certainly wasn't going to tell HER what he had, " I've made plans"

And with that he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Aaron got home and went straight to the bedroom and stripped the sheets off the bed. He bungled them into a couple of black bags for dumping. There was no way he was sleeping in them again!

He then tore off his clothes in the bathroom and chucked all them in a sack too. He them smothered his pubic hair region with shaving foam and began to work. He wasn't THAT hairy to start off with, but by the time he was finished, he looked about 10 again!

Fucking Nick! Surely he must've known he had crabs, mustn't he?

The very thought of crabs made him inch the ever more.

Afterward he put on some fresh clean sheets on the bed and laid back with his mobile. His balls and cock were red raw, hot and inchy, and THAT wasn't the crabs, but from the shaving rash!

He looked at his mobile and thought about what Sarah had said to him earlier about calling Jackson to see WHY he had told Jack not to come over at Easter.

He took in a deep breath, scrolled down to 'Scumbag' and pressed call...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Joe reached down to the coffee table and picked up Jackson's phone. It was displaying -_**Aaron calling...**_

He looked up towards the stairs and saw Jackson coming down them, fresh out from a shower and a clean shave.

"It's Aaron..."

Jackson took the phone off his best mate and stared at the display. The illumination from the display bouncing off his big brown eyes.

He then clicked off.

Joe leaned back on the couch, " Oh mate...You should've answered that...he's gonna find out you are back in the country sooner or later..."

Jackson glanced at his mate, " you gonna be telling him, are yah?"

"Course not...I'm just saying that's all"

The builder sat down and breathed out a sarcastic chuckle, "...and WHAT do I say to him, eh? Hi honey i'm home! Joe I couldn't face it mate, I couldn't face getting off that plane and going straight home...not after ALL what happened in Spain and that"

"You don't need to explain yourself! You can come home if you want to...AND it's your house just as much as it is his..." pointed out Joe with a wave of the hand at him.

Jackson shook his head firmly, " Its NOT that simple though, is it? Aaron'll want answers...he'll want to know WHY i'm back so earlier...and as much as I love him to death because I do...he can really go on and on, 'till you give up and tell"

"Johnjoes death wasn't YOUR fault...Sleeping with some old piece of baggage yeah, maybe" he finished with a playful chuckle.

"She WASN'T a piece of old baggage...she were only 37...anyways what's he gonna say about that? I'm sure there will be an opinion on it!"

"Do you care? You are NOT together, are yah? You can be doing things in Spain...he can be doing things here"

Jackson smirked and looked up, " Roaddrill Nick, eh?"

Joe laughed, " yep...he likes to go drilling everyone him...now he's had Aaron, well, that's what I've heard on the grapevine...and you know what THAT can be like sometimes"

Jackson shook his head, "I miss him...I REALLY miss him...how am I ever gonna make him see how sorry I am...HE won't listen, will he? As far as he's concerned I'm just a piece of crap"

Joe didn't know what to say to that.

Jackson nodded to the TV screen, " You putting that DVD on or not..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Bar West, Ronnie was dancing away to 'kylie'. Once it had finished he went to the bar to get himself a drink. No sign of Aaron again. He was keeping a low profile, after being with sleazebag Nick no doubt.

Jake and Todd came over to him, " Hey, you coming over to join us for a drink, mate?"

Ronnie nodded, "Yeah why not...I was sorta hoping Aaron might've been in"

Todd rolled his eyes and walked off. Jake turned, " Aaron? Last I heard he went with roaddrill Nick..."

Ronnie shook his head, he was so not interested in Aaron's latest conquest. He sat down to have his pint. Daz came over and joined them, "Alright lads! Whos for a top night then?"

Todd rolled his eyes again, " We WOULD DO! But HE'S got it bad for Aaron again..."

Daz shrugged, "Oh has he...ACTUALLY I've just had a bit of a conflab about Aaron and his Ex Jackson..."

Ronnie turned, interested, "Oh..."

"Yeah...a mate of mine is mates of a guy called Craig, apparently this Craigs abit of a shit stirrer and told everyone that he slept with Jackson"

Ronnie wanted to make himself look like that he 'knew' the situation better," HE DID! That's why he and Aaron broke up..."

Daz laughed, " No, that's not it...it wasn't true see...he was just saying that...AND my mate was here the night he was bragging on about what he did...you know, the day before he buggered off to Manchester or someplace"

Ronnie sat back with his drink, " So he and Jackson never slept together..."

"Nope"

Todd turned, " You should tell him, Aaron I mean...all that heartache for nothing"

Jake threw a disapproving glance at his boyfriends way, " WHAT! For what Aaron did to Ronnie, dumping him and that...MESSING HIM AROUND...Who CARES about Aaron OR Jackson...I say don't say NOWT..."

Ronnie agreed, " Yeah...he DID mess me about...well, this'a teach him, wont it?...Aaron's not gonna find out the truth...niether of them will..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

_**MORE SOON...**_

_**REVIEW/COMMENT/OPINION...ALWAYS WELCOME.**_


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

**MID-MARCH 2015**

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!**_

Jerry Walsh had loaded up the hired people carrier. Little Josh was being strapped into the back seat by Eileen. Jackson strolled up with his holdal, and sported a smile for his dad, "Alright Dad? Ready for the off are we..."

Jerry nodded his head, "We are, but the traffics pretty filthy on the motorway son, so we best get round yours and pick up your boy" he told gruffly.

Jackson nodded, " Yeah, I've just called Aaron while in the cab over here...Jack's ready and waiting"

Eileen went to lock the house up. Jerry turned and when she was out of earshot, he leaned in to him, " Once we get up there, and leave Eileen to settle in the kids, then me and you can have a chat, son"

Jackson frowned, "A chat about what, or should I be asking?"

"You...and the real reason you are back over here, not that claptrap you've fed me the other day, that's what", told his Dad.

Jackson didn't really want to tell him anything. But he had to tell him everything about what happened on that yacht, and how his boss blamed him for the death of his teenage son who had had a crush on him.

And then there was Amy. He smirked to himself, as he loaded in his own packed up holdall into the back of the people carrier. No, his dad would get the wrong idea if he learned about that. That would HAVE to remain unsaid.

Eileen climbed into the front passenger seat and Jackson jumped into the back and slid shut the door, " You sure you don't want ME to drive?" the builder asked.

Jerry turned from the drivers seat, "I'm not PAST IT you know, anyway, lets get a move on...sooner we set off, the sooner we get there..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron looked abit like a bulldog chewing a wasp. He sat on the sofa, arms folded and in a right huff.

Jack came down the stairs, " He's HERE, he's HERE!", he shrilled at the very top of his voice. Aaron stood up and looked out of the window.

Jackson was jumping out of the people carrier and was on his way up the path. Aaron shook his head. The builder had been back a week before he bothered to let anyone know of his return to England.

He had called him the day before yesterday, and told the Machanic that 'things' hadn't worked out in Spain and now he was home. If he was to believe that! Obviously something had happened out there, Jackson came a cropper and had to come home. The scumbag probably slept with somebody elses boyfriend, he got threaten and he had to scarper home, that was more like it.

And it explained away why he had told Jack not to come over at Easter. Because he was never going to be there.

There was a knock at the door, and Jack jumped up and answered it. Jackson stood there with a big grin for his son, and the first thing the boy did was hug his dad because he had missed him so much.

Aaron couldn't help feel softened by it...but for only a split second, because he gave the builder a big fuck off glare, " So you've BOTHERED to come round then, scumbag"

Jackson stared back at him, "Don't call me that infront of the boy please..." he replied kindly. Aaron nodded, he was right, it wasn't good to say the truth in front of Jack. Lets hide the fact that his dad was the biggest lying scumbag to ever live!

Jack stepped towards Aaron with a hopeful look on his face, " Uncle Aaz, are you gonna be coming with us to center parks"

Aaron shook his head, "No i'm not...but don't let it stop you from having a good time..."

Jackson looked to him, " We're going with me Dad, Eileen and Josh...it's, well..."

Aaron shrugged at him, but held onto his ice cold stare, "...it's like a nice family holiday? Yeah, it sounds like it...YOU ALL have a nice time yeah...", there was two meanings there, Jack took that as 'have a nice time' Jackson knew it was so much more bitter and sarcastic.

Jack grabbed up his rucksack, " Oh well, see you soon Uncle Aaz, give me five..."

Aaron put his hand on Jacks, then the boy left through the front door. Jackson went to follow, but glanced back, " You could've come with us...we can still be..."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! I'D RATHER STICK PINS IN MY EYES THAN BREATH THE SAME AIR AS YOU!", he said through gritted teeth.

Jackson's brown eyes seemed excepting of that. With a sad farewell half smile, he was off and the door shut behind him.

Aaron felt like hitting something. HIM standing there! HIM being all the 'I'm back now, so you're second best to Jack now'

Fists balled together, he looked out the window and saw the people carrier drive off, to the Center parks resort. Without him.

He slumped to the sofa and felt like crying. Why did he have to come back now for? If he had come back in September like he said, then at least it would have given him some time to get used to the idea of his return.

Not some phone call out of the blue like this. He needed a drink. He needed to go out...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron bought his pint and sat in the pub in town. It was the new gay venue that had opened up a few weeks before, and where he had speed dated at.

As he sat there on his own, he turned his head to see the door open and Ronnie and his mates came in. The whole pack it seemed. Daz, Todd and his scanky motormouth boyfriend, Jake.

They headed to the bar, but before Aaron could find time to duck out of sight behind a pillar, Ronnie spotted him, " Alright Aaron? Drinking on your own are yah?"

Aaron pulled a face and looked about him, then with a sarcastic smile he said, "errrrr Yeah, it looks like it"

Daz turned, " come and join us if you like"

Jake looked at him like it was the worst idea ever, " What did you have to go and say that for?" he hissed underneath his breath.

Aaron could sense the hostilities, but just to annoy Jake, he came forward, " You know what? I might just do that...since you've asked me"

Todd nodded a greeting. Ronnie turned, " Do you wanna pint or owt?"

Aaron held his pint glass up, "If YOU'RE buying, then yeah", he smiled.

Jake felt like a wind up, he grabbed his attention," So Aaron...NO NICK tonight then?"

Todd rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, he just knew the signs when Jake was in the mood to wind somebody up.

Aaron shrugged, " No...that were just a one off..."

Ronnie got them a table and they all sat, " good job too" he said, " people were starting to talk"

Aaron looked at him, and pulled a face, "you what? What do you mean by that?"

Jake leaned in, and smirked, because he was amused," What he means, Aaz, is that you are getting yourself abit of a reputation as a slag on the scene"

Todd turned, he looked put out, "Jake stop it...just because he's gone with road drill Nick, that doesn't make him a slag"

Ronnie shrugged as he considered it, " Well that scank does go with everything with a pulse, so maybe just a tad"

Aaron was getting huffy, " WE are not together...me and him...IT WAS A ONE OFF...I'VE JUST SAID!"

Jake laughed out loud as he took a sip of his pint, "I heard you gave him crabs!"

Aaron was really getting worked up now...these shits were seriously taking the piss, " HE GAVE IT ME!", he spat.

"Oh it WAS true then", Daz laughed.

Aaron jumped up and made for the bar. Todd came to his side, "look...it's MY round..."

Aaron glared at him, " LEAVE ME OUT OF IT...I'M GONNA GO DRINK ON ME OWN", he told.

Todd nodded into the direction of the others, " Jakes just got a big mouth, that's all"

Aaron stared at him, "Big enough for my fist, is it...because the ways he's going, it'll soon be in the back of his gob!"

Jake looked over to the bar and tapped Ronnie arm, and nodded his head to them, "look...watch out, it looks like Aaron's got my boyfriend lined up now"

Ronnie shook his head, "Aaron doesn't fancy Todd...so don't go start saying that or Todd'll be mad at yah"

Daz tilted his head, "they could make a nice couple..."

Jake shot a nasty glare at him, " WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT!"

Ronnie pulled a sigh and drank up, "come on, lets miss this round...lets get to Bar West, I need to go somewhere the music is a little bit more lively"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Bar West, Aaron strolled along with the others. Jake kept glancing back at him, "why is HE still hanging around us? THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he hissed an accusation at Daz, "If you never invited him to join us, he wouldn't be lingering around us now, like a bad smell"

Aaron could sense he wasn't wanted. He paused and let the others go on ahead of him, but Ronnie turned his head and frowned, " You not coming in?"

The machanic shrugged, " Looks like i'm not wanted...not that I care...You're all a bunch of muppets anyway"

Jake laughed a sneer at him, " It's YOU whos the muppet pal, it was YOU who dropped your pants for the biggest slag on the scene and got CRABS", he raised his voice at that bit, just as some more lads came by, as to let everyone know what he's had.

"Come here and say that" shot Aaron.

"What? OHHHHH you want to deck me, do yah...like I said before, I've heard you are abit handy with the fists, when you're mad"

Todd shook his head and pulled his boyfriend into check. But it didn't stop him and Aaron throwing dagger glances at each other.

Ronnie nodded to the club, " Lets just ALL calm down...Aaron" he came over to him, " I know you're not a slag...I'm your mate remember"

Aaron looked at him like he couldn't give a toss, " YOU a MATE?! Last thing I knew, I was being chucked out your flat for wanting to be JUST that...it were YOU who were hoping to get into my pants!"

"Okay, yeah...maybe...but you KNEW how I felt about you, Aaron...you knew I was maybe hoping for something more in the future..."

Aaron pffted that off, "what? By cooking me a romantic meal? You are NOT my type Ronnie, you never really were...I'm sorry, but that's it...I don't even wanna be mates with you now, you're too clingy, it's sad!"

Ronnie held his hand up to his face, " Talk to the hand, you are SO last week!"

Aaron was about to smack him one, but Todd jumped forward and stopped him, "Don't be a fool mate"

Jake looked at his lover like he was something he had just stepped in, "Errrrrrrr...WHOS SIDE are you on?"

Todd turned, other lads coming and going from and to Bar West were looking on, " I'm NOT! But the last thing WE need is a bloody punch up out here on the street, do we?"

Ronnie glared at Aaron, " I hate you! Leading me on! You are a flaming COCK TEASE! Not that anyone would want it now after you've been with the local bike, and don't you worry, I'll make EVERYONE in that club aware what you are like..."

With that Ronnie was disappearing into Bar West. Todd turned to Aaron his hand still flat to his chest where he had stopped him from flying at Ron, " You've made yourself an enemy there mate...I'd best go elsewhere to drink"

Aaron screwed up his face, "I have just as much of a right to be in there as him!"

Todd shook his head, "Not tonight though, go home yeah...", and with that the lad was gone. Aaron huffed and backtracked down the street to the bus stop...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bus was empty. He was the only passenger on it. When they had left the bright lights of the town, he couldn't really see anything out of the window except for his own reflection looking back at him.

He smiled to himself. Jack would be at centerparks now. In bed even, but with a whole days fun activities stretched out in front of him.

Why hadn't Jackson not bothered to let him know he was back in the UK, and camped out at his best mates place. Something was not quite right, he just wished he knew what it was, not because he was nosey or anything, he was just curious. The builder had been so excited about working in Spain all summer.

Maybe it was that he missed his son. His dad even. He shook his head to himself, he bet Jerry had known. He had known his son was back, not him...he had been kept in the dark.

But he couldn't stay angry at Jackson forever...Maybe it was time to mellow abit towards him...he shook his head again...

Why couldn't things go back to the way they were...

Was THIS IT...Was THIS how life was going to be like for him now? Always feeling let down and unhappy...

Or was there just something around the corner to make things better...OR WORSE...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON, WHERE ONE OF THEM WILL LEARN THE TRUTH...BUT WHO?**_


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

**MIDDLE-MARCH 2015**

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!**_

"I had such a great time Uncle Aaz, I went biking in the woods and I was allowed to go on a zip wire!" squealed Jack.

Aaron watched the boy as they sat in MacDonalds in town. Jack had been back from Centerparks resort for a couple of days now, and still bursting with excitment from it, this was the first time Aaron had seen him since he got back.

Aaron munched away on his BigMac, " That sounds top that...I wish I could've done that"

"It was soooooo much fun, I LOVED IT!"

Aaron closed up his empty polycarton and grabbed hold of his milkshake, "So'a...did your Dad have a good time, did he?"

Jack shook his head, " Yeah, he had a new friend called Curtis, they saw a lot of eachother!"

Aaron could feel the heckles on his back rise, " Oh yeah? Curtis, eh? Who were that then?"

Jack shrugged, as he sucked on his straw, "I dunno...but grandad liked him too"

Aaron sighed, what Jackson got up to was HIS business, after all they had separate lives now...but he was glad Jack had a good time.

"So...I spoke to your Mum yesterday...she said that she's found you a new school...you're gonna behave in that one, aren't yah? You can't be messing around at school and getting into fights mate"

Jack screwed up his face, " That was Tylers fault, not mine...anyway, I don't have to see him anymore, do I? He always used to smell of wee because he was a baby and kepting weeing his pants"

Aaron sat back and finished his 'shake, " Just behave...", he looked at the time on his iPhone, "I'm gonna have to get you back to your Mums...you all set, are yah"

Jack hopped off the seat and looked at Aaron, "Did you like your pressie, Uncle Aaz"

Aaron picked up the carrier bag and pulled out the Tshirt, as it fell out from being folded, it showed a big face of an ape on the front of it, " Yeah it's well cool...", he glanced up and saw a couple of girls giggling at him holding up the Tshirt, he gave them a filthy look and nodded to the door, " Come on mate, lets go..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Aaron took Jack back to Sarah's, and then he phoned Adam and Kira who had earlier said about meeting him at Bar West later.

Aaron stepped into Bar West and saw his mate and his girlfriend up at the bar. As Adam handed him his pint he laughed, " Ohhh mate, YOU missed it all earlier back in the Woolie...Mums found out that me and Kira are getting hitched...it ALL kicked off I can tell yah!"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " Shes not keen then?"

Adam snaked his arm around his bird, "I don't care whether she is or she isn't, Kira nd me are for keeps, right babe?"

Kira kissed her man's cheek, " Defo"

Aaron stood back and looked about him, at least there wasn't any sign of Ronnie or his cronies tonight...he couldn't face all that now...

"So, lad...How was Jack, did he have a good holiday?" inquired Adam, licking the beer foam off his lips.

Aaron shook his head as he supped his own beer, " Yeah...did all the usual...he likes to be out doors does Jack...truth be told, I wished I were there with him"

Kira turned, she was on the spritzers, " You could have gone with them...didn't you say Jackson invited you?"

Aaron grabbed himself a barstool and joined them, "Yeah, he did...but I would've only got in the way, wouldn't I? Jerry probably would have given me evils...and Jackson would be busy"

Adam looked up, " Busy doing what?"

Aaron shrugged that question off with a, " Dunno...ask Curtis"

Kira and Adam glanced at one another, so it seemed that Jackson had a new man?

"Ohhhh you've gotta be having a laugh!" moaned Aaron, suddenly jumping to his feet. Adam looked around and saw Jackson was coming in through the doors with a group of his mates.

Kira frowned, " You can drink in here too, you know...it's a free country"

Aaron put his back to Jackson and his gang and stood up to the bar, "I need enough pint..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Joe who had seen Aaron up at the bar when they had all arrived. As he got the round in, he came to the booth and said, " Aaron's here, you not seen him?"

Jackson took hold of his pint and was flippant, " Yeah, I've SEEN him...doesn't mean I want to talk to him, does it? And anyway...it's not like that HE wants to give ME the time of day anyway..."

Max laughed, " Ohhhh come on! Are YOU gonna go on about HIM all night? I was hoping you were gonna tell us about this Curtis bloke" he teased.

Jackson smirked and turned to him, " There's NOTHING to tell! He was just a lad who was there with HIS family...he was a builder like me...gave me some contacts for work...AND THAT'S ALL!" he finished firmly, because that was all it was.

Max looked all disppointed, " Ohhhh you spoil sport...I was hoping you were gonna tell us about some hot action you got up too...I getting nowt at the minute, me!"

Another lad Jude laughed, " Yeah...just HIM and HIS HAND!"

They all laughed.

Aaron looked over to them. What were they all finding so funny? Was it him? Were they laughing about him?

Adam came over to him with his pint, "'ere you go lad...get that down yah...", he then slapped a hand on his shoulder,"...AND did I not say to yah, that Kira is abit of a shark at Pool..."

Aaron looked at him, " and...?"

"I think she might want to give you a game..."

Kira was smiling at them from the pool table, a pool stick in each hand. Aaron glanced at them both, then smiled, " Alright then...if you say SHE'S good...lets see if she can put her money where her mouth is..."

Up at the bar, Max was getting another round in for his mates. Jackson came out from the gents and came to his side, " Do you wanna hand with them?" he asked him.

Max handed the bar man a twenty for the round, " Nah, you're alright...I've gotta tray...I was hoping for a game of pool though, but it looks as if your Ex has gone and hogged the table"

Jackson glanced over briefly, and saw Aaron playing a game with some girl he didn't really know...but Adam was there sitting laughing at them.

"They won't be long...give it a half hour, yeah"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Kira BOTH won...so it was the best of three games. Max was getting worked up about waiting too long and came over to them all bolshy, " are YOU two gonna be much longer?!"

Aaron didn't like the sound of his tone. But that was Max, he was a right muppet, why Jackson still hung around with him was a mystery.

"You'll just have to do one and wait abit longer then, wont you" the Machanic told with a sly smirk to wind him up.

Max pulled him a face, and narrowed his eyes at him, " are YOU for real! Just be finishing the game and piss off out of it, will yah"

Aaron balled his fist and glared at him, Adam went and stood inbetween them, " Hey come on lads, lets just talk about this, yeah"

Jackson was then standing there with Joe and Jude. He turned his attention to Max, "What's up with you?"

Max pointed to Aaron, " HIM! Your Ex...he's banging on that WE have to wait our turn...I THINK We've waited long enough, don't you?"

Jackson shook his head and raised his hands, " Just cool it yeah...", he met Aaron's gaze, "...Aaron, are you nearly finished mate?"

Aaron looked defiant, " NO! AS I'VE SAID HE WILL HAVE TO WAIT"

Max breathed out a laugh, " Oh, just go will yah...go and find that Nick guy you've been shagging...I HEARD you got crabs" he laughed.

Aaron suddenly became unsettled. The hard look gone in an instant as he tried not to look how Jackson was reacting. Kira came forward and handed him her pool stick, " has anyone told you YOU'VE got a big gob"

Max took the pool stick and smirked, " I need a big gob to suck off all the big cock around here, girl"

Jackson rolled his eyes, Max had sunk a few, his mouth was running away with it's self, "Come on Max, just get your pound out your pocket and lets play this game, yeah?"

Aaron backed away and made for the bar in a strop. Adam and Kira hurried after him. Jackson turned and watched them go, then grabbed Max's arm tightly, " WHY did you HAVE to say that for? Why did you HAVE to show him up?"

Max shrugged him off and fed the pool table with a pound coin, "Ohhhhhh, what's it to you? He's nothing to yah...as you've said, HE wont give you the time of day, so why do YOU care, eh?"

Jude came forward, " Max...come on leave it yeah"

" No I wont! HE always stands up for that Muppet...but it's all true...he got crabs mate...and WHO knows what else...and who knows who else he's been shagging, because, like it or not, your 'little Aaron' has turned into a right little slapper, truth be told...maybe I should be asking when I can have ago", he laughed finding it all very amusing.

Jackson saw red and wanted to smash his face in...but he held back, he wasn't like that, "You better get out of me face mate", he ordered through gritted teeth.

Max squared up to the builder, " What's the matter? Touched a nerve, have I? Are you still THAT DESPERATE to get him back"

Jackson put his tongue in his cheek and turned his back on him to walk away.

"...YOU NEVER SLEPT WITH CRAIG! YOU SHOULD BOTH GET OVER YOURSELF"

Jackson stopped in his tracks. Joe screwed his face up because he was just as baffled by the comment as Jackson was.

"Say again" he told as he turned around to face Max again.

"YOU never slept with CRAIG...he made it all up"

Joe glanced at Jackson, the builder was pretty much perplexed. So as he took in the info, he asked a question on behalf of his best mate, because he knew that was what he was thinking.

"He DID sleep with him...he was in his bed...Craig told him what they did"

Max nodded, " Yeah...but, then he was in here a few days after, bragging that he made it all up"

Jackson glared at him, " And YOU never said nowt? YOU are ment to be a mate...", he was clearly getting all worked up as it was going round and round in his head.

Max shook his head, " I DIDN'T KNOW BACK THEN! I heard about it the other day...I was gonna tell you...but...well, you and him are getting on with your lives, aren't you? Why complicate things? Besides, all I know, you could be back on a plane again to Spain next week! "

Jackson was silent, he turned and stormed off. Jude stepped forward, " Nice one Max...that was really clever of you"

Max shot him a glare, " You can talk! It was YOU who told me what that Daz guy said"

Jude nodded, " Yeah...but I WAS THE ONE who thought it might've been a wind up...I DIDN'T want to get his hopes up...but YOU have..."

Joe despaired at the pair, so with a dismissive wave of the hands at both of them, he went after Jackson.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe found Jackson out on the street leaning over the railings with his head lowered, and staring to the road. Joe tapped his back, " Come on mate, come back inside...I'm sure them pair of idiots ment well"

Jackson frowned at him, " What? By NOT telling me? Where's the ment well in that!"

Joe shrugged and pocketed his hands, " I dunno mate...do you believe them? Do you THINK that Craig made it all up?"

Now that was a question. And Jackson didn't know what the answer was. HE HAD woke up in Craigs bed. There had been a used condom on the floor on his side of the mattress. They had sex. That's what Craig had told him.

Jackson pocketed his own hands and leaned back on the railings, " You know what? It doesn't really matter if Craig made it all up or not...I STILL believed him...I must of THOUGHT that I WAS CAPABLE OF CHEATING ON AARON TO BELIEVE HIM..."

Joe tried to white wash it, " You were upset...you had a lot going on...losing Martha and everything...HE TOOK ADVANTAGE...at the end of the day, it doesn't matter how sincere Craig was before Martha's death...to YOU and AARON...he still doesn't give atoss about either of you...he LIKES to cause trouble...HE'S THAT KINDA PERSON, Sets a bomb and buggers off"

Jackson took in a deep breath, then looked on at his best mate directly, "So then, tell us...DO YOU BELIEVE HIM? DO YOU THINK THAT CRAIG LIED"

Joe hated to be put on the spot, " Errrmm...well...look at the past, he's got form...it speaks for it's self when HE'S concerned, doesn't it...?"

Jackson swallowed down and shook his head and pulled his leather jacket around him, " You know what? I can't be doing with this, tonight...it's gonna be doing me head in, this...I just wanna go home now"

Joe shook his head, he just wanted to support his mate, " That's absolutely fine mate...lets go grab ourselves a cab, yeah"

They strolled side by side up the street, a stiff wind blowing into there faces, " and anyway...EVEN IF Craig DID lie...whos to say that Aaron's gonna believe it? He'll just think I'm making it all up"

They came to the curb and crossed the busy road, "You don't know that Jackson...give it a few days, and then go see him or something, and tell him what you've been told...what have you got to lose, eh?"

Jackson swung around, he was getting angry, because all his emotions and feelings were all over the place, " NO JOE! DON'T YOU GET IT? AARON'LL NEVER BELIEVE ME...I CAN TELL IT TO HIM TILL I'M BLUE IN THE FACE, BUT HE'LL THINK I'M JUST LYING! AND WHO CAN BLAME HIM!"

Joe felt bad for him, " But Jacko..."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT, PLEASE JOE! THE ONLY WAY HE'S GONNA BELIEVE ME..IS HIM HEARING IT FROM SOMEBODY ELSE..AND I DON'T MEAN YOU, BECAUSE HE'LL JUST THINK YOU ARE STICKING UP FOR ME..."

He began to walk, Joe followed him, " Jackson...if we can..."

The builder turned, " I'VE GOT TO FACE IT JOE...ME AND AARON ARE DEAD IN THE WATER...THERE IS NO HOPE FOR US...I HATE MESELF FOR WHAT I PUT HIM THROUGH..."

"but...what about tonight? Aren't you not even gonna...?"

"I'm just going to forget it happened Joe...because lets face it...It makes NO difference what so ever...Aaron's got his life, I've got mine...and that's how it's gotta be...because that's all I deserve...and...and...and Aaron's been messed around enough, don't you think!", he then broke down and sobbed.

Joe took his mate into his arms...to support him, if nothing else, through his anguish, to finally draw a line under it all.

And begin again...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL JUMP 3 MONTHS...AS THE TRIAL NEARS AND CHAS IS WORRIED, AARON NEEDS SUPPORT...AND THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO CAN DO THAT...**_


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

**EARLY-JUNE 2015**

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!**_

_**3 months on from the last chapter...**_

Aaron looked at his iPhone. He smiled to himself at the message, then started to remove his greasy blue overalls and hung them up.

Cain followed his nephew out of the garage and he closed and locked it up.

"What's put that smile on your face then, soft lad?"

Aaron shot him a glare in the warm late afternoon sunshine and ignored him. There was no way he was gonna spoil it for him. For the first time in weeks, he was starting to enjoy his life, and he was planning to keep it that way.

Cain shook his head and walked off. Aaron walked away into the opposite direction. He hadn't yet dropped the bombshell. He was leaving the garage for a new job in town. Kwik fit payed better!

The job interview happened on the same day he had met Lee. After the interview, he had called into the pub around the corner and Lee was drinking in there. He worked as a lifeguard at the leisure centre.

That had been well over six weeks ago, two strikes of lady luck for him from that day onward...a successful interview because they had rang him a week later with the job offer and was to start in July, and when he had stumped up the courage to ask Lee out on a date, Lee had said 'yeah' and they went out for a curry.

Life was great. Or if not great, then much better than it had been of late. For the first time in weeks he could see the future and not have a black cloud hanging over...

Well...

Almost...

That's if it wasn't the fact that 'Frank Harringtons' trial was fast approaching and his mother was starting to get jittery over it.

As he came to the doors of the woolie, Adam sped to a stop in his quad bike and removed his helmet, "Hey mate! You still up for my stag night on Friday...you AND Lee"

Aaron squinted in the low sun, " Yeah, course...why shouldn't I be? You coming in?"

Adam nodded as he put his helmet back on, " No mate...Kira's parents have just arrived from New Zealand and Mum and me sisters have all gathered up at the farm, best get off..."

"good luck"

"Thanks mate, see you in a bit" and he sped off, Aaron turned and pushed his way into the pub.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Aaron found that Chas wasn't in the bar. So he went out into the back room and found her slumped on the sofa with a glass of red in her hand.

"You STILL knocking them back?" he asked, giving her evils.

Chas looked up and pushed back her hair, " Ohhhhh, love...It's me first one AND I'm on a break"

Aaron sat down in the armchair and leaned forward, " Mum...you've got to get yourself sorted...THAT isn't the answer...you don't have to worry about seeing him at the trial because I'll be there with you, wont I"

Chas laughed, " I'm not worried about all that love...It's just the thought of MY life being brought up in court, what he DID to us...what he did to me...to you...making us to sound like a right bunch of muppets, a"

Aaron forced her to look back at him, " MUM! HE'S NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH IT...HE'S GOING DOWN...", he managed a half smile for her, "...and when he is...THEN we can all buy in the beers and ourselves a right old party, pack out this place, make THEM ALL SEE that we mean business"

Chas cupped her sons cheeks with her hands and gave him a teary smile, " Ohhhh love...I just wish I was strong enough that's all"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " You will be...because I'M GONNA BE THERE HOLDING YOUR HAND...and Cain'll be there, and Uncle Zac and Lisa...we'll ALL be there"

His phone beeped.

Aaron fished it out his pocket and pulled a half smile, " It's just Lee...he's parking up outside"

Chas jumped up and began to tidy herself, " Blimey kid! I forgot I was meeting him today! Do I look okay...?", She was standing there seeking her sons approval, "...my miscara is not running down my face is it?"

Aaron took her hands and shook his head, " You'll do...I best go meet him, I'll bring him through"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chas and Lee hit it off straight away. They all sat around a table in the bar over a drink. Chas wasn't sure about how much Lee knew about the up coming trial, but because Chas had had a few, she was all too keen to put him in the picture of Frank and the recent past.

Aaron went to the bar where Priya served him up another round. Lee was then at his side, Aaron glanced back at his mother, then looked at Lee, " I am SO sorry about her! She does go on abit I know...but"

Lee waved his hand out, " It doesn't matter mate! I really like her, I think she's well cool...I wish I had a Mum like her"

Aaron looked Lee up and down. He looked well fit tonight. Tight jeans, tight cream shirt, his hair cropped and short, much like his used to be, his own hair was much longer now so he could part it in the middle.

"I'm SO loving that stubble" Lee teased him, " and it's yes by the way"

Aaron pulled him a frown, what was he saying yes over again? Lee must've seen the puzzled look spread all over his face, so he enlightened him, "...the plus one at your mate Adam's wedding...It's yes. I'd love to come with yah"

Aaron smirked and gazed into Lee's green eyes, " I'd love to 'come' with you too"

"Anytime and anywhere...you know that", Aaron went abit bashful. Lee nodded about the place, " It's so good to see where you live at last, living above a pub must be well handy..."

Aaron shrugged as he thought it best get back to the table, " It has it's advantages I suppose...Mum not being one of them" he finished off with a laugh.

Lee laughed with him and they went to rejoin Chas to continue the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Aaron helped Priya to lock up and when she had gone, he went over to Lee and took hold of his hand and led him through into the back.

"Is your Mum alright...?"

Aaron popped his head into the back room and saw Chas slumped on the sofa fast asleep. The TV was on.

"She'll be fine for abit...come on...come up stairs for a minute"

Lee watched Aaron close the door on ajar, and then followed him up the stairs. The machanic pushed open his bedroom door and nodded his head inside, " This is me"

Lee looked around the room and turned, "Cosy"

Aaron closed the bedroom door and came to stand up to him. Lee met his gaze and smirked, "You've brought me in here under false pretences?"

Aaron smirked even more, "I can't help it if I think you a the fittest bloke I've ever seen, can I?"

Lee licked his lips. He could sense Aaron wanted him to kiss him, so he moved in and their lips touched. All soft and wet, Aaron's stubble gently brushing Lee's chin.

Aaron pulled away and went to close the curtains. He then turned around and started to unbutton his shirt.

Lee swallowed down, " Are you sure about this? I don't want to go pushing you into anything you're not comfortable with"

Aaron laughed and threw his shirt to the floor and took hold of Lee and started to unbutton his shirt so both of them were topless, " I don't do things I don't want to do...I'm fine with this" he told sincerely.

"Just as long as you are..."

Their lips met again and they both lowered to sit on the bed, then fell to their sides still searching eachothers mouths with their tongues.

Lee slowly slide his hand inside Aaron's jeans and the machanic gasped out. It felt so good...he felt like he wanted to explode. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time...or ever, by the sensual touch of this man...he certainly KNEW what he was doing.

Aaron rolled onto his back and watched Lee unbutton him. His jeans pulled down to his thighs, Lee started to rub and squeeze the growing bulge through the machanics kelvins.

"Suck my cock", Aaron breathed as he lifted his head to watch him.

Lee looked up to him, then slipped his hands into the gap in the kelvins and pulled out the hard throbbing member, then licking his lips went down on it, making Aaron gasp out in sheer delight.

Lee worked harder and quicker on him, until Aaron told him to stop because he didn't want to cum just yet.

He lifted to his side and started to pull off his jeans and boxers, then started to undress Lee. They were soon rolling around the bed kissing and rubbed up against eachother.

The room was hot. It being a warm clammy night.

Lee was on his back as Aaron leaned over him and kissed him between playful grins. He really was having a good time. Better than he thought.

"Do you...want me?" asked Lee.

Aaron nodded and within a split second, he was on his back with Lee looking over him. And then he entered Aaron.

Aaron closed his eyes. And enjoyed the ride.

Long after, they both sat there on top of the bed, stark bollock naked sharing a cigarette.

"I'm well knackered me, I must be outta practice", told Aaron.

Lee rolled his head as he exhaled the smoke, " It's abit warm too...but it didn't spoil things for me, you don't regret it, do you?"

Aaron turned and shook his head, " NO! I wanted this, I said! I've had a really nice time tonight...you were certainly a 10"

Lee raised his eyebrowes, a score like that could make a guys head swell. He handed the ciggy to Aaron and slid off the bed, " Is it alright if I go grab a glass of water?"

Aaron nodded and Lee pulled on his pants and went down stairs. While he was gone, Aaron got up and went to the window to look outside, he stubbed out the ciggy and he then turned and smiled at the latest photo of him and Jack in the digital frame, a day out at a convention.

He turned to see Lee come back into the room and jumped back onto the bed, he held up a pint glass of water, " I figured you might be thirsty too..." he teased.

Aaron smirked and joined him, and drank some of the water, to re-hydrate him after that hot and sweaty action on the bed earlier.

"I better go see if Mums alright to get to bed" said Aaron pulling on a pair of grey sweat pants. Lee shook his head, " No need, I heard in the bathroom getting ready I think...and the TV was off down stairs"

Aaron shrugged and sat on the end of the bed, " Do you REALLY want to stay here tonight? Because sometimes I have these...dreams"

Lee looked up, and swallowed, " about this Frank"

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah...you know...when he tried to hang me and teach me a lession"

Lee patted Aaron's side of the bed and Aaron heaved himself to his lovers side, "Aaron...NOWT is gonna happen...you are safe now..."

"I do...feel safe with you...safer than I've felt with anyone"

Lee was almost choked, " Aaron, that's so..."

"too what? Too much like sounding like a right div, or...", he worried.

"No...just...", he kissed him gently, and when their lips parted, he smiled at him, " do you want me to hold on to you tonight...maybe you won't have a nightmare..."

Aaron just nodded, and as he reached for the lamp to switch it off, he turned, " it's getting closer...the court case...I just know he's gonna be laughing at me"

Lee soothed him by rubbing his arm and shoulder in the dark, " I'll be with you all the way mate, I'll keep you safe..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

_**Aaron is in a happy place at the minute, and I enjoyed writing this chapter. The next few chapters will portray much more happy Aaron (and lots of Jack too), but at the same time, Jackson will gradually fall into a deep depression...don't give the pratt a razor blade!**_

_**SECOND TIME UPLOAD: HOPE IT WORKS THIS TIME, I THINK IT MAY BE MY NEW LAPTOP...GOING BACK TO THE OLD ONE FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY! APOLOGISES FOR ANY ANNOYANCES THIS MAY OF CAUSED.**_


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY REMAIN AND WILL ALWAYS REMAIN THE PROPERTY OF ITV

_**EARLY-JUNE 2015**_

Chas watched as Aaron tipped a shed load of cornflakes into the bowl. She looked a right mess, and she had a hangover she wasn't going to admit to.

"Stayed over again did he...?", she asked, the asperin fizzing away in the glass of water in front of her.

Aaron poured some milk into his bowl, and moved his eyes to her, " Yeah...and?"

Chas just shook her head, " and nothing...I was only asking...TAKING an interest"

Aaron sat at the breakfast table and forced down his cornflakes, he looked at her and sniffed, "Have you got ANOTHER hangover?"

Chas shook her head, " NO!...just gotta headache that's all"

Aaron nodded to the three bottles of red in the recycling, " And they've got nothing to do with it? Pull the other one, mother, I wasn't born yesterday"

Chas stood up, she was still in her bathrobe, " Ohhhhhhhh...stop having a go at me, will yah...you're turning into a right old nag"

Aaron widened his eyes at her, " I HAVE TO BE! SOMEONE HAS TO TELL YAH! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO GO TELL CAIN ABOUT YOU DRINKING LIKE A LUSH EVERYNIGHT?!"

Chas turned, and pulled at her long hair, " Noooo...Look...I won't drink tonight...honest to god"

Aaron stood up and chucked his breakfast bowl into the sink, " You said that yesterday...AND the day before"

"Yeah...but I MEAN IT this time", she looked at him and frowned, " My god WHAT IS going on with that hair of yours!"

Aaron looked at her, he had parted it at the side, " I'm just trying out new styles...problem with that...and before YOU say there is, isn't it time you sorted that rats nest you call a hair style...you're starting to look like an old witch!"

"Ohhh, bloody charming that is!"

Aaron could hear Lee upstairs, he was on his way down, " Just look at the state of yah..." the machanic told with disapproval, "...there's YOU keep banging on about what Frank did to us...well, HE STILL IS by the look of it"

Lee was then stepping in through the door, " Any toast going? I'm famished me"

Aaron tapped his lovers arm as he moved by him, " I'll treat you to a bacon sarnie over at the cafe...", he glared at his mother, " ...give her a chance to sort herself out"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson Walsh removed his top as he dug out the trench at the building site in town. He was sweating like a pig. His face was caked in mud as he threw the shoval to one side. He hated this, back being the lacky, back being the 'casual labourer' again, but that was all he could find at the moment because there was so little builders jobs around.

And the bills were coming in again. He had sold his van last month to cover some outstanding bills Aaron had left from his staying there...where there was a £700 outstanding notice for council tax he had to pay.

The last time he tackled Aaron over that, he just got a 'it's YOUR house, you pay your own fucking bills'

So he did.

He could see his supervisor coming over to him, " Hey WALSH! If I find you slacking again, then i'll be finding somebody else to replace yah! There are plenty of other lads who want to do a good days graft out there you know!"

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah I am, it's abit hot so I was just taking five...that's what I used to tell my lads in the summer when..."

The supervisor blanked him with a, "I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I'M THE BOSS HERE, YOU'RE NOT IN SPAIN NOW...SO JUST MOVE IT!"

Jackson glared at him and snatched up his shoval to begin digging the trench again. Oh well, Jack was coming over later...he'll cheer him up...it had been a right nightmare this week because Joe had been in London on a conference. He had been going stir grazy in there with no one to go out with, at least there would be a break in the boredom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"So...have you not said to Cain about you starting this new job soon?"

Lee asked this as he munched on his bacon sandwich in Bobs cafe. Aaron sat back watching him with a coffee, " No...he was in a well stroppy mood yesterday AND the day before..."

Lee licked his lips, " Aaron YOU are gonna have to tell him, at this rate you are gonna just not turn up and be starting at Kwik fit before you know it"

Aaron pulled a heavy sigh, he knew that Lee talked sense, " yeah, ALLRIGHT! I'll do it on Monday...I'll tell him then"

Lee wiped his hands with a servette and sat back with his own coffee, " So...I'm working this weekend, the leisure centres got some swimming gala on, but NEXT weekend i'm off...if the weathers good, still want to go to Blackpool..."

Aaron looked up at him, " Blackpool? How did you know I was wanting to go there?"

The life guard shrugged, " just something your Mum was saying...about it being a favourite place of yours"

Aaron half smiled, " it is...but...we STILL can go to Skeggy...I know you wanted to go there"

Lee nodded, " No, we do what YOU want to do...Blackpool it is...", he decided with a wink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Jackson Walsh was dropped off home by a colleague and went indoors to grab a nice cool shower. After, he dressed in a pair of jeans and a black and grey checkered shirt, and got the XBOX out from underneath the TV.

While untangling the wires. Aaron again. His mobile sprang into life with his new favourite tune.

He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed it, " Sarah...What...HE'S not coming round, why? Oh right he's have fun then? Nah nah, don't be silly, I didn't have that much planned for tonight...well if Mike can get him into that footie team of his mates, then go for it...yep...NO It'S FINE I SAID!...Thanks...yep yep bysie bye..."

He snapped the phone shut and sighed. And then looked around the room.

Silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Aaron walked into the back room of the pub and saw his mother sitting there with a glass. She immediately held it up, " It's WATER...come and try some if you don't believe me"

Aaron shook his head, " No, you're alright", he then sat down and removed his trainers.

Chas came forward, " You're all hot and sweaty, what have YOU been up to, eh?", she asked that with a bit of a twinkle in her eye. Aaron frowned at her, " I've just been for a run if you must know!"

Chas stood back, her son was in a pair of shorts and a vest, not his usual choice of garb, she had to admit.

"A run? WOW! This new bloke of yours is REALLY setting a good example, isn't he", she told.

Aaron huffed, " What's THAT suppose to me? That I didn't run before, is that it? Lee reckons I don't do enough exercise, and he's right"

Chas shrugged from where she leaned on the kitchen unit, " No love...it's just that running wasn't your thing before was it...JACKSON'S thing...but not yours"

Aaron stood up and threw a glare at the sound of his Ex's name, " Will you shut up about him...Why are you bringing THAT into it...YES he liked running...I DO TOO NOW...difference is, is that I'M GOOD AT IT...and Jackson is a total loser!", he finished that with an unsavoury smirk and went to the door, " I'm just gonna grab a shower...Adam said he's gonna be around to pick me up tonight and take me to his, we're trying out the suits...I wanna try mine out"

Chas laughed, " Who would believe it, eh? Adam getting Married...not that Moira was best pleased about it"

"Well she IS happy about it now...not that YOU'VE got anything to fret over...I'm NEVER gonna marry again, me", he informed firmly.

Chas frowned at him, " Oh? So you think that Lee's not the one then..?"

Aaron shook his head, " I DIDN'T say that! I just SAID that it's not for me...you marry once in your life, not settle for second best...well...YOU DO...and make the best of it..." and then he walked off tongue tied and wished he hadn't opened his mouth. Chas turned around looking worried.

What was THAT suppose to mean?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At home, Jackson sat on the sofa watching crap TV. Bored with it, he took the remote control and switched it off with a sigh.

Looking up at the clock it was nearly 10pm. Bedtime, because there was nothing else to do.

He stood up and switched off everything and then went upstairs to bed. In the bathroom he cleaned his teeth and then focused on the razor blade.

Taking it, he rolled up his sleeve and looked at the sun bronzed flesh of his under forearm, then he cut into it. He watched the blood run out and drip into the sink. Then it suddenly kicked in to him what he was doing, so he threw the blade into the sink and ran the taps to wash away the blood.

He then stuck a towel around his arm, then stared at his reflection in the mirror. What was happening to him, why did he do that for? That was self harming and he was WAY to sensible to do that, wasn't he? For the first time in months he had let his stubble grow back, but kept his hair cropped, he hated his curls.

His stubble growing back...was that intentional, or was it just the fact he couldn't be bothered to shave in the morning no more...just roll out of bed and go to work? He never used to do that...so why was he changing?

He sat down on the lip of the bathtub and looked to the floor. Life was just peachy...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Aaron stood with Adam in his bedroom over at Butlers farm. They had just dressed up in their suits for the up coming nuptials, and were gorping into the Hannahs long length mirror.

Adam stuck an arm around his mates shoulders, " We look a right pair of knobheads, dont we?" laughed Adam.

Aaron smirked and turned, " speak for yourself, I always look like dapper in a suit me"

"Like you did at YOUR wedding you mean"

Aaron's smirk faded, " You KNOW i can't remember any of that...NOT that I want to, why would I want to remember marrying 'Mr I sleep with anything that moves, me'"

Adam shrugged and pulled off his tie, " I see you've updated your facebook profile again...you and Lee make a nice pair"

"Yeah WE do...and nothings gonna spoil that...because I KNOW that Lee won't be doing the dirty on me", Aaron was starting to dress back into his sweatpants and Tshirt.

Adam turned as he folded his trousers over a wire hanger, " Look, lad...will you be alright if I invite Jackson to this wedding...he's mine mate too...and I'd like him to be there,but if YOU are gonna have a problem with that, I wont..."

Aaron glared at him, " I so dont care, me...do what you want...bit of luck he'll just sit there staring as I'm all over Lee...give him something to mope about"

Adam could feel the malice in that tone, " Do you HATE him that much?"

Aaron was quick to answer," HE MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" and then he was out the door and heading down stairs where Moira was making a brew with Hannah, Holly and Kira. Adam sighed and followed on after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

_**MORE SOON, WHERE LITTLE JACK WILL BOND WITH LEE IN BLACKPOOL-BUT WHY DOES THIS SIT UNEASY WITH AARON?**_

_**PS: Aaron's on going hair mentions for Faggy!**_


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

**MID-JUNE 2015**

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!**_

"The suns out, the seas calm, it's a scorcher...what more can we ask!"

Lee sang this as he jumped out the car. Aaron and Jack were not far behind him. As Lee fed the parking meter, Aaron came over to him, " You don't mind do you? Me bringing Jack along, it's just that HE loves Blackpool too..."

Lee laughed and glanced down at the boy, " Well, they DO say three's a crowd, but...I'm sure I'll get over it", he said light heartedly.

Jack, who was sporting a pair of half cuts and a 'I'm Cool' Tshirt, tugged at them both, " Come on! We are missing the beach!"

Aaron looked at him through his shades, " Hang on you, there's plenty of time for that"

Lee leaned on the parking meter and was having a good old perv at Aaron. Blimey he was a fit lad, especially now that he had got him into running. It didn't do him too much harm to lose a couple of pounds...too many burgers, that was his trouble!

They walked along the prominade and got themselves an ice cream to start of with. Lee looked towards the beach. It sure was crammed full with sun worshippers.

"We should've left abit earlier..." he grinned at Aaron, "...but I suppose the extra half hour in bed was well worth it...", he teased.

Aaron grinned. Jack looked up, " Can I go into the sea?"

Aaron removed his rucksack from his shoulder and fished out a pair of flipflops for Jack, then the boy kicked off his trainers and put them on, " Just a paddle" he said seriously.

Jack was all casual, " Oh yeah whatever"

Lee leaned on the rail and watched the boy dodge past the sunworshippers, kicking sand in a few faces into the bargain, and came to a stop at the damp sand at the waters edge.

"He seems like a nice kid"

Aaron came to lean next to him, " He is...that's what I''ve been saying to yah...we come as a package, if you want to get with me...you have to get with him"

Lee shrugged, " No probs...I bet yah he'll be calling ME uncle Lee by the end of today", he wagered with a grin in the bright sunshine.

Aaron looked at him, then grinned back, " You're on..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was blazing. For a moment, Jackson smiled to himself because he had fleeting thoughts about being in Spain...until the reason popped into his head why he had to leave all that behind...

Johnjoe.

He climbed the scaffolding, and walked across the platform to the end, and looked downward over the rail. They must've been at least 12 storeys up.

A colleague of his, called Nigel came over to him, " Hey Jackson, are you coming down for a brew?"

Jackson didn't look at him as he shook his head, " No ta, not for me"

Nigel was about to go when Jackson spoke, "Nige...you know when people fall to their deaths, from a great height...do you think they really die before they reach the ground?"

The ground looked so aluring to him as his stare was fixed to it.

Nigel frowned as he turned around, "why are you ASKING me that for?"

Jackson pulled a face, but didn't look at him, it was as if he was deliberatly avoiding eyecontact, "...just asking"

"You a weird one you are, has anybody told yah?"

Jackson finally glanced at him briefly, "YYEEEP...it's been noted" he said flippantly, like he didn't care a toss.

Nigel frowned again, did a twirly thing with his fingers to his head and walked off...what a nutter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron watched as Jack and Lee were in a contest in one of the many noisey seafront arcades. Lee would jump into the seat and conjuror up a big score, then Jack would jump in straight after and top it with a few further points.

They were very competative.

Just as Lee was about to jump back into the chair and grab the joy stick, Aaron came forward and tapped his shoulder, " Hey come on, let Jack win or we'll never get out of here" he hissed.

Lee looked up at him and frowned, "What? And be beaten by a 9 year old, I don't think so mate" he laughed.

Jack was all excited. His laugh reflected that. He WANTED Lee to beat him, so he could go back in and top the score again.

Lee put his money in the slot and started the battle game. Aaron placed a hand over Jacks shoulder and spoke into his ear, " Come on mate...we're let Lee win, yeah?"

Jack pulled a face, " What! I'm not gonna let HIM win, he thinks he's better at it than me...nah I'm gonna win...Uncle Lee can swival"

The boy then jumped towards the chair to watch Lee at work. Aaron swallowed, as he tried to take in this new development.

'Uncle Lee'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Jackson had finished work and was heading across the street to the builders cafe with some of the other lads. Jackson followed them inside and even sat with them, but they liked to talk about birds, footie and beer..

Things he liked to talk about. He even joined in about talking about birds, it wasn't as if he was a complete novice in that department, and besides he was out numbered to talk about lads.

But recently was different. Recently he couldn't be arsed to join in, so he just sat there and listened to the others banter on.

He made an excuse to leave at the earliest opportunity, and made his way to the fish and chip shop. Seeing the que was out the door, he backtracked and forced his hand into his pocket and pulled out a couple of quid.

He shook his head. He wasn't that hungrey anyway. And went along his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

After a burger and fries, it was time to get back to the car. Lee lead the way across the sand, telling Aaron they'll need to run the fast food off. They all wanted to view the sea one last time before they headed back inland.

Aaron squinted in his shades as Jack kept running up to the shore line and kicked the foamy water up into the air.

Aaron paused and turned to Lee, " So'a...you two...you've been getting on well today..." he commented.

Lee shrugged, as he watched Jack play on the shoreline, " Yeah, we have...he's a great kid, you've done wonders with him"

Aaron laughed that off, as a tram rattled on by" That's not ONLY just me...he has got a Mum and Dad you know..."

Lee nodded as he leaned on the rail that lead up to the prominade where the carpark was nearby, " Yeah...and as YOU said, his Mum's a right cow, and shouldn't be allowed to look after a flea let alone a child, and his Dad is total lying cheating scumbag!"

Aaron nodded, " yeah...well...I suppose they are not THAT bad...just not perfect"

Lee watched as Jack was racing over to them, " He's calling you Uncle...", Aaron said, there was alittle unease in his tone.

"Are you alright about that...?" asked Lee.

Aaron licked his lips and nodded towards the car park, skipping the question deliberately, "best get on way yeah...beat the traffic"

Lee could sense Aaron's unease. But he understood. It must be weird for him to see Jack bond with somebody else.

Jack came hurrying back towards them. Aaron glared at Lee, " Well go on then...get the car ready...we'll be right behind yah"

Lee smiled and headed up the steps to the prominade. Jack came to Aaron's side, " Uncle Aaz, I've had a really great day!"

Aaron laughed as they headed up the steps, " Yeah I can see that...you really like Lee then, do yah?"

Jack shook his head with a cheeky smile, " Yeah! He's alright...But I was better than him at playing 'shootthem' I won ALL the time!" he said in glee.

"Yeah I saw..."

They saw that Lee had opened up all the doors to the car to let the hot stuffy air out.

"Can I come out with yous again please? I like being out with you and Uncle Lee..."

Again Aaron's smile faded, as he took in the 'uncle Lee'. It just didn't sound right.

"Maybe..." was all he said, as they all climbed in the car to set off home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Jackson was at home. The TV was on and he sat there with his feet up on the coffee table, and staring blankly at the screen.

There was a knock on the door.

He looked in the direction of the front door, but didn't move. He didn't want visitors.

The door rapped again, and then there was a voice through the letterbox, " Jacko! It's ME mate...I know you're in there"

It was Joe. Jackson huffed and went and opened the door in a manner to show him that he was narked.

Joe stepped in and closed it behind him, " Jacko...I've been calling you all day! I thought we were going out"

Jackson pursed his lips together and shrugged, " I know, I didn't feeling like having a chat...and besides MY NEW BOSS doesn't like me talking on duty"

Joe laughed, "Duty? You're not in the army you know"

Jackson rolled his eyes and slumped back on the sofa, " Help yourself to a beer if you're stopping"

Joe didn't. He sat in the armchair and looked at his best mate, " Look at the state of yah! Your face is caked in crap and when was the last time you had a bath, eh? You stink!"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " Well it's not like I'm up for pulling lads at the moment, I just want to be on me own"

"Jackson..."

The builder met his mates gaze, " Jack called me just now, before you came...he's had a great day out in Blackpool with Aaron and..'UNCLE Lee...", the last bit sounded sarcastic.

"Oh? That's good...at least he's excepting that life goes on"

Jackson glared at him, " What's THAT suppose to mean...?"

Joe wished he hadn't opened his mouth, " Nothing..."

The builder leaned forward, brown eyes getting darker, " COME ON JOE! OUT WITH IT! IF YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!"

Joe raised his voice, " YEAH THERE IS...IT'S YOUR FAULT ALL THIS! AARON HAS FOUND HIMSELF A NEW LAD AND YOU SHOULD BE PLEASED FOR HIM! THAT HE IS HAPPY...BECAUSE THAT'S ALL WHAT YOU'VE BEEN BANGING ON ABOUT AGAIN AND AGAIN OVER THE LAST FEW MONTHS, WANTING HIM TO BE HAPPY...NOW HE IS HAPPY, YOU BEHAVE LIKE THIS!"

Jackson faced the floor, "Doesn't mean I HAVE TO BE!"

Joe took in a few breaths and calmed down. He hated shouting at his mate, but sometimes he was so infuriating.

Taking a more gentler approach, he leaned forward, " Come on, lad...what's got into yah...this isn't like you"

Jackson leaned back in the sofa shaking his head, " You know what...sometimes I get in me bed at night and wish I'll never wake up..."

"You don't mean that"

Jackson looked at him, " Oh you don't know the half of it...I think about joining me mother on a regular basis at the minute...taking some tablets...tie a noose around me neck...maybe...just MAYBE jumping off the scaffolding at work! That'll make somebodys day wouldn't it, having to scoop my brains, OR LACK OF THEM, off the dirt"

Joe swallowed. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe that Jackson was talking like this...it was so out of character.

"Jackson...look, mate...if this IS about Aaron and Craig and all that..."

Jackson shook his head loosely, " It's NOT just that...it's about what happened in Spain and that...", he made eye contact with him again, " Do you know I still can't get HIS face out of my head...Johnjoes...him dead on that deck...lifeless...that woman thumping on his chest trying to breath some life back into him...but he was dead...I knew that when I got him out of the water...he was so sloppy, like some RAG doll..."

"But it wasn't your fault...you said"

"but I BLAME meself, Joe...that boy followed me about like some lost puppy...giving me his come to bed eyes, and wanting to kiss me all the time..."

Joe shook his head, " Yeah...a teenage crush...we ALL get them...but that still doesn't make it YOUR responsability"

Jackson was barely audible, " But I WAS his mentor at work...I was ment to be teaching him all the tricks of the trade, not letting him on a booze cruise,AND he was underage"

They both sat in silence for a few moments, then to stop Joe saying anything else, Jackson stood up and nodded to the door, " look...can you leave now...I just want to be on my own, if that's allowed"

Joe smirked. Jackson, sarcastic as ever.

"Just don't be doing anything silly..." he told him.

Jackson sighed, " Believe me Joe, I'm not..."

"Thank god for that...", Joe laughed in jest, opening the front door.

The builder shook his head, " No...don't be thanking HIM, thank Jack, because HE is the only one who is keeping me sane", he told through gritted teeth.

Joe didn't like this dark Jackson.

He was going to have to keep a close eye on him...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Woolpack, Lee and Jack were sat at a table laughing and joking and playing a hand hold game together.

Aaron watched them from the bar, as Chas served up the drinks, " So" she breezed, "It looks like you lot had a good old day at the seaside, kid!"

Aaron didn't look that enthusiastic about it, " Yeah..." he sighed, " We did..."

"and...?"

He frowned at her, " What?"

Chas threw a shrug over to Lee and Jack, " Them...they look like they've really bonded...the boys taken to him alot better than he did that Ronnie"

"Yeah he has"

"And you're happy about that?"

Aaron looked at her, but didn't answer. He then picked up the tray of drinks and crisps and went over to join them...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON, WHEN NEXT TIME A COMPLETELY TURMOILED AARON IS IN FOR A SHOCK...**_


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

**MID-JUNE 2015**

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews! Oh and the P.M sent to be last night saying that i am a complete wanker.**_

"So, have you written your speech then?"

Chas asked this question to Aaron as she scraped off the burnt toast. Aaron leaned on his hand while sat at the table with a pen and pad, he glanced up, "What do you think i'm doing, now?"

Chas came to sit down and crunched into her welldone toast, " REALLY? But the wedding is in 2 days, int it?"

Aaron sighed, as he stared at the blank pad, " I've had a lot on...Cain went mental at me yesterday, because he found out about me getting that job at Kwik-fit, so he made me work overtime, and then I went out on a LONG run with Lee"

Chas threw a sigh his way, " Well, to be honest, it wasn't very considerate of yah, was it? You getting that job and not telling anybody, let alone him!"

Aaron shrugged, " truth be told, I thought I wasn't in for a chance...but I was lucky"

His mother put on one of her reasuring smiles for him, " Ohhhhhh he'll get over it...I'm sure he'll find someone to replace you"

Aaron looked up, "someother mug you mean? Because that's one of the reasons WHY I can't be doing with it over there at the minute...he's a right pain as a boss...I'm glad I'm gonna be working somewhere proper, with a proper wage packet inall"

"Well GOOD for you, love...I'm proud of yah!"

Aaron stood up and nodded back at the pad, " I'll come back to that later...I can't think of what to say at the minute"

Chas stood and placed her plate into the washing up bowl, " Can't you put in some funny jokes or sommit...?", then she remembered it was Aaron, "...Oh...well...I'm sure you can think of something...eh?"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes as he pocketed his hands in his hoodie, " Are you saying I can't be funny?"

Chas laughed that off with a wave, " Ohhhh no love! I'm sure we'll ALL be creasing up on the day, kid!"

Aaron turned, pulled a 'I bet you won't be face' and walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way to the garage, Aaron bumped into Adam coming out of Davids shop, " Alright mate!"

Aaron nodded in the bright sun, " Yeah I am...you?"

Adam nodded as he jumped on the quad bike, " Yeah, man I am...getting wed the day after tomorrow and I can't wait! Kira's out all day with her Mum and my sisters in some last dress fitting in town"

Aaron nodded.

"I hope you are working on my speech...good is it?" he said trying to a get a hint of his best man's work.

Aaron shrugged it off, " Yeah...it's going well mate...EMBARRASSING TO YOU of course!" he said with a smirk and a giggle.

The farmer threw a laugh back, " You are SO dead if it is!"

Aaron was about to head off, when Adam turned, " Oh mate, I tried to get hold of Jackson yesterday to find out if he was still coming to the wedding..."

Aaron gave him a not bothered glance, " Yeah, and you telling ME because?"

"He's not picking up...and when I went round there, there seems to be nobody in" Adam informed.

Aaron pulled a deep sigh, " and I suppose you want ME to find out, do yah?"

"If you don't mind"

Aaron sighed again, " I'll go round there after work...I'll let you know later, yah?"

"Nice one, see you in a bit", and with that Adam started the engine of the quad bike and sped off up the street, Aaron headed to the garage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had been given all the crap jobs. Cain STILL had the nark with him, sending him into town to pick up parts, just because he didn't want him hanging around the garage with him and the others, due to HIM not being part of the gang no more.

He came out a supply shop with a crate of spare parts, and opened up the door to the pickup and placed them onto the passenger seat.

As he closed the door, he looked across the road and saw the men at work on the building site. He squinted in the sun to see Jackson was one of them. He shrugged to himself, if he asked him now about whether he was going to Adam's wedding, he didn't need to call round to see him later.

Locking the pickup truck up, Aaron hurried across the busy street, and as he neared the site, he called out, " Jackson!"

Jackson didn't respond. He just dug out the trench with two other guys. And he looked right rough like he hadn't shaved in days and looked right unkempt.

"Jackson!", the machanic called out again.

Nigel tapped Jackson's shoulder and pointed, " There's some bloke calling out to yah, mate"

Jackson glanced up and saw Aaron standing at the perimeter of the construction site. Then carried on with his work, digging harder, and working up a sweat. Nigel turned, " He's NOT gonna go away you know, get rid of him because the boss is in a right fuck off mood today"

Jackson threw his spade down in temper and stomped over to the perimeter. Aaron looked at him as he came to a stop, the railing between them, the builder removed his hard hat and wiped the sweat from his browe with the back of his hand.

"Yeah what", he barked with no ounce of emotion.

Aaron pulled a face, " good to see YOU in all!" he growled, " I was just passing when I saw yah...Adam wanted to know if you are gonna show up at the wedding...he's not heard from yah"

Jackson didn't look at him, he looked everywhere but Aaron, he pulled a shrug, " Well, seeing as I am ignoring his calls, I'm surprized he hasn't got the hint"

Aaron frowned, " What? You're not coming?"

Jackson still evaded eye contact, "Nope!... I've-got-better-things-to do..." he sung, but it had an undertone of bordering on not giving a toss.

Aaron was abit annoyed. How dare he treat his best mate like that, he waved out an arm, "Can't you of just TOLD him that, man! And not go messing him about"

Jackson's eyes were dark, " If I was bothered about letting HIM know, then I would've called, wouldn't I?...I'm sure his wedding will go off without a hitch whether I am there or not"

Aaron glared at him, why wasn't he looking at him? " What's THAT supposed to mean? Why are you acting like this...like a complete loser"

Jackson finally looked at him, " It's because, maybe...I AM A COMPLETE LOSER...and I've got no problem with that because a complete tosser IS okay with me...so'a...will there be anything else, because nice as it is wasting my time talking to a little runt like you, I'M BUSY!"

And he raised his voice at that bit, making it clear to Aaron he was nothing to him but some irritant disturbing him from his work.

Aaron was about to have a go, but Jackson blanked him like he was nothing and walked off back to the other builders. Aaron called out, " Jackson? What's got into yah? JACKSON!"

Jackson reached the others, Nigel nodded back into the direction of the site perimeter, "That lads STILL calling out to yah"

Jackson sniffed back and snatched up his spade, then with a look that said 'i don't give a shit' he nodded to the trench, " I'm sure he'll get bored and GO AWAY...now, best crack on, eh?"

Aaron swallowed and watched Jackson digging the trench, the builder made NO effort to even look his way, it was like he didn't know he was there no more.

"FUCKING WANKER!" he yelled and stormed off back across the street to the pickup. Jackson carried on digging and just shrugging it off to his mate, "don't worry about him, he's always yelling like that, him...he's got a screw loose..."

Nigel pulled a face as he helped him dig the trench, " He's not the only one..." he muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Aaron sat in the pub with his pint. Chas came over and sat with him, " You alright, love? How were your day?"

Aaron looked up at her, " Cain's STILL got the raging hump with me...and he sent me into town doing stupid errends"

Chas pulled her black cardy round her, " Ohhh well...he'll thaw out in time...may take a hundred years mind, but it'll all work out in the end"

Aaron looked up at her, " I saw Jackson today...he were working at that new complex in town..."

"Oh? Gave him the time of day, did yah?"

Aaron shook his head, he bit into his tongue, " I wish I hadn't bothered...I only ASKED him if he was gonna show up on Adams big day, and he went on like he didn't give a toss"

Chas stood up and shook her head, " You're well out of it there, love...You just stick with the lovely Lee guy, he seems to know how to treat a lad"

Aaron bit his lip and looked away, his Mum went back to the bar. What had got into Jackson? They had split up in the past and he never acted like that before...like he didn't give a toss...blanking him like that.

Well...HIS LOSS...and just to think, he was gonna suggest they be friends for Jack's sake...well never...not now...he could take a run and jump...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After work, Jackson jumped into the passenger seat of his mates van. As Daryl drive off, Jackson turned to him, " Thanks for this...giving me a lift and everything...but I was wondering whether you'd give me a lift of a different kind..."

Daryl stopped at the traffic lights and turned his head, " Oh yeah...what do yah mean by that?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him, " I THINK you KNOW what i mean...some of those pick me ups you sold Andy last week...I were wondering if you'd sell me some?"

Daryl laughed as he the lights went green, " YOU! But I thought you were far too straight laced for all that! What if I tell you no"

Jackson shrugged and looked ahead, " Then i'll just have to book me self a one way ticket to BEACHEY HEAD, wont I"

Daryl stopped the van and pulled into a bus stop, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a clear bag of white tabs.

Jackson feasted his brown eyes on them and hinted a smile at him...and nodded.

Exchanging a tenners worth, Jackson grabbed the door handle, " Thanks for this! But i'll not be needing that lift home now...I'm looking to have a great time tonight...", he winked at him and jumped out, bid him a quick wave and was up the street. Daryl shook his head and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Aaron laid back on his bed, as Lee put his arm around him, the other hand waved a couple of DVDs in his face, " So...what's the choice of flick then? Action OR horror?"

Aaron pulled a face as he thought out loud, " Right...decisions decisions...do I want to watch 'his gets blown uppy' or 'his insides get ripped out by a zombie'? Ahmmmmm"

Lee raised his eyebrowe, "and...?"

Aaron smirked and snatched up the left hand DVD, entitled 'DIE HARD 9..., "...What do YOU think...", and he crawled over to the DVD player and slipped it into the machine. He then laid back with Lee and the trailers started to roll...

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The music was loud. And Jackson was in a trance like state, dancing to it. The sweat pouring off him. Joe had just arrived with Scott and camp Dave, who were visiting from their new pad in Scotland. "See this place NEVER changes!" remarked Scott with a laugh.

Joe laughed too, then caught sight of Jackson on the dance floor, " Look...it's Jacko...but I thought he was seeing his son tonight?"

Joe could see there was something wrong. Jackson was still in his works gear. Dirty combats, muddy old boots, yellow fluresant vest and his hard hat.

"Jacko!"

Jackson opened his eyes at him and grinned like a maniac, " Hiya Joe mate! Coming for a dance?"

Joe shook his head, the music was loud and he had to shout, " Jacko! What are you doing? Why are you dressed like this?"

Jackson rolled his eyes at him, " Oh dont be SUCH a kill joy Joe...come and have a dance with me, eh? I AM SO LOVING THIS TUNE!"

Joe frowned, " But you hate this shit"

the beat.

Joe backtracked to Scott and Camp Dave who had just got the drinks in, " What's up with him? He looks rough, does Jackson" commented Camp Dave.

Joe took his beer and looked on at his best mate as the strobe lights flashed up the dance floor, " I dunno...maybe he's just had TOO much to drink on an empty stomach"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The movie had finished a hour ago. Lee had gone down stairs to get them a drink. Aaron boxed up the DVD and threw it to the side, then his eyes landed on a DVD case that read, Blackpool 2012.

He picked it out and upon opening the cover he slotted the disc into the machine.

A day out on the pier, Jackson was grinning on the TV screen, "Come on you div...we're missing all the sunshine"

Jack was alot younger, but was running in and out of camera shot chasing seagulls.

"Oh come on Aaron, have you got what you want?", the builder whinged.

Aaron could hear his own voice from behind the camera, " Oh stop your moaning, will yah, I just want to get you and Jack with the tower in the background..."

Jackson grabbed Jack and picked him up and they posed with the tower behind them, "Ohhh Livesy, it's a good job I love yah...even WITH all this messing around"

Aaron faced the screen and swallowed.

And from behind the door in the hall way, Lee stood watching...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Bar West Jackson was like a loon on speed. He had been dancing non stop for an hour. Joe was on his third beer and came up to him again, " Jacko mate...come and have some water or sommit, you look like you are burning up mate"

Jackson's red face was grinning, then it suddenly turned much darker, " and WHYS that...WHY should I do what YOU want me to do, you FUCKING pratt!"

Joe was taken aback, " What? Jackso WHAT the fuck has got INTO you...WHAT have you taken..."

Jackson ignored him and bobbed his head to the tune like he was not hearing him, Joe grabbed his arms, " JACKSON! WHAT HAVE YOU TAKEN?"

Jackson's glare was hateful, " I'M NOT TELLING YAH! I'M HAPPY...SEE HOW HAPPY I AM...I CAN DO HAPPY YOU KNOW...SEE...!...ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME?"

Joe stood back, " Yeah I can see...Jackson come home with me...you are tripping on something...and it's NOT you...I'm scared you are gonna do some harm to yourself"

Jackson bobbed his head to the beat, " I've just booked up an ALL expenses trip to death row me...I FUCKING LOVING IT!"

And then he started laughing out loud like some mad man, his eyes dark and cold. Joe went to grab his arm, " Jackson, I said..."

Jackson shoved Joe to the floor and yelled at him over the music, " GET OFF ME YOU SAD BASTARD! LOOK AT YAH, YOU'RE DOG UGLY YOU! NO WONDER YOU CAN'T KEEP A MAN!"

Joe's heart raced in his chest, as he got to his feet helped by Camp Dave and Scott, "Joe are you alright...has Jackson gone psyhco or sommit?"

Joe looked about him. Jackson was gone.

"Where is he...?"

Dave nodded to the stairs, " He went off in that direction to the exit"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out on the street Jackson was no where in sight. Joe looked up and down the street...there was no sign of the builder.

Pulling out his phone, Joe pressed call to Jackson and stuck the phone to his ear, " Jacko?"

But the phone went to voicemail.

"Was he ON something?" Scott asked him.

Joe nodded, "I Think so...Jackson NEVER takes drugs...this is not like him...we have to find him...he's in a strange mood at the minute, and I'm not liking the way he's thinking...not one little bit..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

_**MORE SOON, WHEN JACKSON IS MISSING FOR WELL OVER A WEEK AND HIS WALLET AND PHONE ARE FOUND AT BEACHY HEAD...THE POLICE BRING JERRY SOME TRAGIC NEWS...**_


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews! **_

**20th June 2015**

It had been a long day, but a great day. Adam and Kira got married at the church in Emmerdale, and the reception was held in the village hall.

Happy Aaron loosened his tie as he went to the bar to get himself and Adam another drink. The farmer came over and put his arm around his shoulders, " Thanks mate, you did a really good job with the speeches..."

Aaron pulled a cocky smirk, " Why are you SO surprized, I'm not as thick as folk like to make out"

Adam laughed, " Well if I ever hear about they do, then i'll be putting them straight, I can tell yah..."

Priya and Marlon manned the village hall bar and after a congratulations from them, they made their way through the milling hive of guests to the exit, where Aaron was dying to light up a much needed cigarette.

Aaron glanced through the window and saw Lee's disapproving look. Adam noticed it too as he took a sip of his beer from the plastic cup, " What's with him!"

Aaron shrugged it off, and took his first drag, " Ohhh, Lee's given up smoking...he says I should too..."

Adam couldn't see the problem with that, " that sounds pretty much sound to me...I mean, it can't be THAT hard for yah to stop...you did after your accident, didn't yah?"

Aaron hadn't thought about that. He pulled a face and looked at the ciggy in his grasp, "Well...I might...and I SEE your point, but...", he gave his mate a cheesy smirk, "...I LOVE ME SMOKES...why should I have to give'em up"

Adam laughed, " Good for you...you should carry on doing what you enjoy...Lee'll have to live with it, a"

Kira, dressed in a big white dress gave him a quick wave from the doorway, " Adam...there you are, we best make our goodbyes in 5, the cabs coming to take us to the airport"

Adam went up to his new wife and gave her a full on snog, Aaron smiled at the display of love, he had that with Lee, didn't he...?

"I'll be right in there, babe...", he told her. When Kira was gone, the farmer turned, Aaron was stubbing out his ciggy on the wall, " So lad...This is it...I'll catch up with you in 3 weeks..."

Aaron shook his head.

"Hey, are you still thinking about Jackson not turning up? Stuff him...he's not worth it mate...the way you said how he spoke to you the other day, it's just plain out of order mate, just forget about him, you're well rid...", told Adam.

Aaron knew his mate was right, " Yeah...", they hugged eachother and Adam gave his mate a peck on the cheek, " That's for today mate, and getting me to the church on time, and all that"

Aaron laughed, " We only had to GET across the road mate! It weren't THAT hard!"

"You know what I mean"

"Have a good one mate...and just because you're married now, there's STILL NO excuse for you not coming out and have a couple of cans with me"

"Always mate, I promise..."

Kira was glaring at him, so was Moira and the others, Adam pulled a face, " best get moving before I'm in the doghouse...that's the LAST place I want to be on me wedding night!" he chuckled, loosening his own tie.

Aaron watched him as he went inside to say his goodbyes. Lee was then shaking his hand and coming out to see Aaron, " You alright?"

Aaron nodded, " Yeah...I am"

Lee took his lovers hand and they snuck behind the corner. It was a nice warm night to be out in the open air. The machanic was pushed up against the wall and Lee pressed his lips on to his.

Their hearts raced. Aaron wanted it, so did Lee.

"Adam'll be gone soon...fancy disappearing in all?", hinted Lee.

Aaron broke into a smile...just what HE was thinking...

**23rd June 2015**

"Well...so how does it feel then? This being your last day working here"

Cain asked him that with a bit of a snarl.

Aaron played with the monkey wrench as he stood at the bonnet of a Mini, "It's just like any other day actually, same old thing...same old you!"

Cain broke into a smile, "Careful smiler...or I just might cancel your leaving doo tonight ..."

Aaron was intrigued, he pulled a questioning look at his uncle, " Oh yeah...so where are we off to then? Into town, yeah?"

Cain blow out a laugh, " You what! In your dreams pal, it'll just be a quick pint over at the pub"

Aaron wasn't impressed, but then again, he wasn't surprized, "I guess it's better than nowt..."

Cain left him to get on with it. As Aaron went to finish off stripping the engine, his mobile jingled. Huffing out loud, he stepped back and wiped his greasy hands, then pulled out the phone from his overalls, it was Sarah.

"Yeah what? What?...Jackson's not even called yah to even cancel...what a pig...yeah I bet Jack WAS gutted...ME! Why do I HAVE to go round there for?Alright alright, I'll call round later on...but I telling you one thing, he's gonna so pay for this letting his own son down, Jack were WELL looking forward to that footie match...yeah...yep...get back to yah later..."

He ended the call. Damn, that was all he needed, to go and see him. Jackson. For the second time he had failed to show up to take Jack out. Well he wasn't having it, Jack should come first.

Well, one thing was for sure...he was gonna get the wrath of his tongue tonight when he called round there...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was gone 6 in the evening when Aaron marched up the pathway of Hazels' house. The sun was still warm on his back as he banged on the door. No answer. He banged again. Still no answer.

He stepped back and pulled out his mobile, and pressed call to 'scumbag' on the display. Jackson's phone was switched off, and it looked like he wasn't in either. Shaking his head he turned around and walked off. He had his leaving doo to get to, he didn't have time to waste spending it looking for HIM.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

At the pub later, Aaron stood up at the bar with Cain and Debbie. The whole force of his leaving doo!

Nevermind, he still had a good time, and had plenty of pints and Cain even said good luck in the new job at Kwik-fit...Aaron had smiled at that...until Cain finished with a, ...because THEY are gonna need it, employing you!

Aaron finished the night upstairs in the bedroom with Lee. After a quick hot session on the bed, they watched a DVD and were dozing in eachothers arms.

Aaron smiled as he watched Lee's slumbering form, he gently released his arm from his lovers tight grip and reached for his phone on the side. He bit his lip debating to whether it was too late or something...but he pressed call anyway.

Jackson's phone was STILL switched off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**25th June 2015**

Aaron had come back from a day at the beach with Lee. It was a week or so before he started work at Kwi-fit and he wanted to make the most of the time off he had left.

After coming back from Skegness, Aaron was mulling over something Lee had suggested while they were out at the beach.

Chas frowned at her son, as she handed him his pint, " YOU Move out? YOU Get your OWN place?"

Aaron nodded as he held his pint, " Yeah, why not? I'm gonna be working in town now and the last thing I need is to be travelling to and fro, a? So I'm gonna be looking into getting a flat or sommit"

Chas was abit taken aback. She had got used to her son stopping over at the pub again, "Ohhhhh I'm gonna miss you...I'll never see you!" she moaned.

Lee came back from the gents, Chas turned to him, " Did YOU know about this? Him thinking of moving out?"

Lee shrugged, " Yeah...makes sense...and he'll be nearer to me" he teased, " If you get one of those cheap places up on Stammer hill, then we can use that park to have a runabout in, a? Get a fitness regime going..."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders as he supped his pint, " yeah why not"

Chas still didn't like it. Aaron could see it in her face, but before he could argue the matter further, his phone rang...unknown caller?

Putting the phone to his ear he barked a; "Yeah!"

Of all the people it could have been...it was scumbags dad, Jerry.

"...why are you phoning ME for? You what, are you trying to be funny? What do you MEAN have I seen Jackson; NO I flaming well haven't, and I dont want to neither...I dont care if you can't get hold of him...worried? I'm SURE he's fine, probably in bed with some slapper as we speak...you WHAT! Don't be giving you attitude!...oh just bog off will yeah..." and he ended the call.

Lee frowned at him, as the machanic pocketed the phone, " Who were that?"

"Jerry flaming Walsh, Jackson's Dad...he says he can't get hold of Jackson..."

Lee didn't seem bothered. Chas leaned forward, " But didn't you say the other day that Jack's Mum tried to get hold of him too, love?"

Aaron remembered, "yeah...he weren't in...", he rubbed the stubble on his cheek, then pulled out his phone again and called Jackson...phone switched off.

He tapped the phone on his chin, thinking, then phoned Joe.

He made his way out into the back when Joe answered, "Yeah Joe it's me...have you seen Jackson at all? You haven't...what? Not since last week! Oh you've been on a course have yah? Look, he's not answering his calls, can you try for me and get back to me when you get hold of him...cheers"

He ended the call and sat in the armchair. Where the hell was Jackson! It wasn't like him to have his phone switched off. Lee was in the doorway when Joe phoned back, " Did you...what? No...look, I had his dad on the phone just now...he says he's NOT seen him either...you know what Joe, stuff this, I'm going round there..."

Lee swallowed as Aaron jumped up to go, " Where are you going?"

Aaron wasn't in the mood for a row, " I'm going round HIS...no ones seen him"

Lee laughed, " Oh COME ON! He's a builder int he? He's probably just working away and hasn't told nobody"

Aaron shook his head, " No...it's MORE than that...I've gotta go round there...", Lee sighed and hurried after him through into the bar, " Aaron wait up...I'll drive you up there..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron tried peering into the living room window, "Curtains are still flaming shut, just like the other day!" he moaned at Lee.

Lee watched as the machanic hammered on the front door. The life guard sighed and nodded to the house in general, " Haven't you still got your keys? Just let yourself in"

Aaron bit his lip. Fuck it, why not...

Digging into his pocket, Aaron snatched his yale lock key and pushed it into the lock and opened the door, the door itself hard to push because of the amount of post stuck behind it

He picked up the letters...reminders reminders and red reminders...he pulled a face, there must've been at least a weeks mail in his hand.

Jackson MUST have been away, but as he made his way into the living room he couldn't believe the state it was in. There was washing everywhere and takeaway carton's chucked about the place.

Lee came out from the kitchen, " The sinks piled sky high...dirty scank your Ex"

Aaron shook his head, " He's NOT like this...he's usually nagging ME!", Lee made for the stairs, "Do you want me to see if his beds been slept in?"

Aaron wanted to do that, he pushed by him and went up the stairs two at a time and went into the main bedroom...the bed was unmade. The room was in a word...a tip.

And so was the bathroom...he was getting abit jittery now, this was NOT like Jackson at all and he remembered back when he saw him at the construction site last week, how unkempt he looked...now he knew why.

Aaron dodged the strewn clothes on the stairs and came back down to the kitchen where he had his mobile to his ear again, Lee pulled a frown, " Are you trying him again?"

Aaron held up his hand as to say 'button it'

"Jerry it's me, and before you have a go, just listen...I'm around Jackson's place and...what...the police! Where? Well you can just hang on a minute, because I'M coming with yah...just shut it...I'll heading over to your place now.."

Lee looked at him, and his expression was 'give me answers...'

"The coppers have called his dad...they've found his wallet and mobile...down Beachey head...", Lee followed him out of the house and back down the path to the car, " What I can't understand is...what's he doing down on a beach this time'a night?"

Lee sat in the driving seat and turned to him, " Beachy head...BEACHEY HEAD, AARON...it's down south in Sussex and most people go down there to jump off..."

Aaron's heart was about to explode...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was past 8 in the evening when they were on the motorway down to Sussex. Jerry wasn't best pleased with Aaron coming along, but even though he tolerated it, he was even more dead against Lee tagging along too.

"This isn't a flaming jolly you know!" were Jerrys harsh words back at the house.

It was still light and Aaron watched the cars and trucks whizz by in the opposite direction. Slowly, he turned his head to face Jerry who was doing the driving, " Do you think he's done something daft...?" he asked, barely audible.

Jerry's glare could cut someone straight in half. He said nowt.

Aaron swallowed, " I still care you know...I'm still worried..."

Lee shook his head from the back seat.

Jerry looked into the rearview and remarked on it, " You got some problem with him caring about MY son, do yah?"

Lee pulled a face, " NO! Why should I...?", he retaliated in his defense.

Aaron turned around to look at him, then at Jerry, then he looked out the window...this was starting to turn into a nightmare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight when they reported at the police station. It WAS Jackson's phone and wallet. Aaron managed to claw it out of Jerrys hand and switched it on, he stared at the wallpaper image of him and Jackson together.

From where they stood in the station foyer, he could see Jerry in conversation with two coppers, one plain clothes, one uniformed.

Jerry was breaking down, " Oh god!" he barked. Aaron sprang into action and pushed him out of the way and faced up to the coppers, " What's going on? What have you said to him...?"

Lee observed from a seat nearby.

"Can you calm down sir, we have just told him that a dog walker had seen someone of his son's description at the edge of the cliff earlier this evening, she was worried and called us and it's when we went down there we found his son's mobile phone and Wallet"

Aaron was just about taking it all in. His head was in a spin, " You think...you think he's jumped dont you? DONT YOU?" he growled louder and more threatening.

Lee came forward and took Aaron's arm, but the machanic shook him off him. It was Jerry's turn up to the coppers faces, " Are you SAYING that my son's jumped? Come on out with it, because he didn't, do you hear me lad, MY SON WOULDN'T DO THAT...HE'S GOT A KID HIMSELF...HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

Aaron was going into panic attack mode. Lee was getting worried because both men were all uptight.

But it was the plain clothes copper that took control, " Please please...just calm yourselves...I KNOW it's easier said than done, but we've called the coastguard...they have spot lights and all the equipment they need for a full on search at the base of the cliffs..."

Jerry challenged that, " What? AT THIS TIME'A NIGHT? What USE is that...he could be swept out to god knows where by now"

Aaron was starting to over heat, he couldn't handle all this talk of 'being swept out' he gasped out, " Why couldn't that stupid old bag who saw him call the coastguard...if she had instead of coming to you...when it were light and..."

He couldn't go on the lump in his throat was so painful.

"They are doing ALL they can...I can assure you, they have great experiance in doing this and have done it time and time again...", the copper tried to reasure.

Jerry looked up, "All this fannying around here... I want to get out there...NOW"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

It was pitch black out to sea. And it was quite windy too. The coast guard had trained spot lights out around the cliff base, but it had been well over 3 hours now, and nothing. No sign.

Aaron's eyes were fixed out to sea. Lee was somewhere in the foreground. Jerry was talking to the coast guard officer with the coppers.

Jackson wouldn't jump. He wouldn't do that to Jack, would he? What was wrong with him...Why was he acting like this? This was totally not Jackson...this was like someone else in Jackson's mind.

He jumped out of his thoughts when he could hear Jerry's wail. Aaron, breathing out so fast, went racing over to him, " What's going on...?"

Jerry turned to him, " They are calling off the search till morning...there's nothing more they can do for tonight..."

Aaron was now in PANIC mode, " NO NO NO...YOU'VE GOTTA MAKE THEM CONTINUE THE SEARCH...THEY'VE STILL GOTTA FIND HIM, IT'S THEIR JOB!"

Jerry shook his head, " I've tried to convince them to i'm blue in the face, lad...but they're not that hopeful...we MAY have to come to terms with that..."

"NO...NOT I WONT! I WONT GIVE UP...HE'S OUT THERE, I KNOW HE IS...PLEASE JERRY...PLEASSE...TELL THEM THEY'VE GOT TO CARRY ON...", He was starting to sob now.

He turned and saw the coastguard starting pack their stuff, " NOOO...NO YOU CAN'T MAKE THEM STOP, NOOO"

Lee came forward and tried to pull Aaron away from the edge. The machanic was starting to break his heart, " JACKSON!" he called into the darkness...to the cold sea, the waves at the bottom of the cliff.

"Aaron you've got to stop this...come on lad...they'll carry on in the morning...FIRST LIGHT they said" coaxed Lee.

Everything was a blur because his eyes were so watery.

Jerry turned to the copper, " If...if they find a...you know...a body, will they..."

"NOOO!" Aaron was like a grazy loon now, " No he's NOT dead he's not!", he stared into Jerry's eyes, " He's not Jerry he's not...he's not...he's not...", and then he couldn't stand it anymore his legs were giving away and Jerry grabbed hold of him. As much as Jerry disliked the lad, he could see the incrediable emotion going on it that head of his...

Because like him, even though HOW MUCH you force it to the back of your mind...he had to face the reality...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON WHEN AARON IS A BROKEN MAN IN THE AFTERMATH...**_


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!...I APPRECIATE THIS IS A HARD READ AT THE MOMENT.**_

**26th June 2015**

"I'm an old man Eileen, I can't being doing with all this...I'm knocking 60 for god sakes...I don't know how much more I can bear..."

Jerry sat on the edge of the bed in his room at the local B&B. He had his phone to his ear, "Can you please put little Joshie on the phone...I just want to hear the little fellows voice, love..."

Jerry managed to crack a half smile when he heard his young son on the phone chatting away to him, " Yeah, I'm just away at work at the moment son, I'll be home in a few days I think"

Aaron stood in the corridor and listened in. He didn't mean to. He had just come out for a piss, but he could hear Jerry's voice drone on. He guessed he was speaking to his wife.

"Okay Josh, you have a good day at school, love...yeah and you bye bye...Eileen...I'll give you a call later, it's starting to get light outside, i'd expect they would of resumed the search...I'm gonna go down there...thanks love...Oh Eileen, I don't know what I'm gonna do if they find his body down there..."

There was some hopelessness in his tone of voice. Aaron put his hand to his mouth because it felt like he was going to have another panic attack. He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He looked into the steamed up mirror, because someone had just had a shower some minutes before.

Jackson was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jerry came down the stairs and walked into the narrow breakfast area. Lee was sat at the table watching the toaster.

"Where's Aaron?" the older man barked at him gruffly.

Lee looked up, " He's upstairs, he didn't get no sleep last night, so I was hoping he was going to make the most of a lay in"

Jerry screwed his face up, " A LAY IN!", he shoke his head in disbelief then was on his way forwards the front door, " Well, if he's bothered to know, tell him i'm at the cliff if he wants to know where I am..."

Lee spoke up, " Mr. Walsh...", Jerry turned and looked back at him, " Aaron IS bothered, that's why he never slept..."

"NONE OF US SLEPT!"

"...but...I hope they find your son ALIVE...because when they do, it'll be me who will be packing a punch right in his gob for what he's putting Aaron through...", he told in no uncertain terms.

Jerry shook his head and pulled a half smile, " You'd have to get in the que...", and with that he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Aaron came down about 20 minutes later. He was instantly looking around the breakfast area, "Where's Jerry?"

Lee was finishing off his brew, " he's gone down there...and there was him saying you're not bothered"

Aaron screwed his face up, " I'M BOTHERED! COURSE I'M BOTHERED!"

Lee shrugged, "try telling Jerry that. It was him who thought you might not be...anyway, there's plenty of tea in the pot...and that Mrs. Harpershaw said that we can help ourselves to breakfast...at least there's not a big greasy fryup, we'll be running it off for ever if THAT was on the menu...", he chuckled.

Aaron shook his head, " WHO CARES ABOUT TEA OR BREAKFAST! I'M GOING DOWN THERE...", he was about to hare off when Lee jumped up, " Aaz!"

Aaron paused and turned around, " Why are we here, eh? Why is THIS our problem...I know he's Jacks dad and that, but...it's not your problem no more...unless you still love him...and miss him, and all the other feelings you keep hidden from me..."

Aaron nearly flew at him in temper, but he managed to keep it in check. Just.

" I HATE HIM! I HATE WHAT HE'S DOING TO US...AND I'M GONNA BE TELLING HIM JUST THAT, WHEN I SEE HIM..."

Lee laughed, " Then i'll hate to be in his position if he IS found alive, with me wanting to SMACK HIM ONE for what this is doing to you...and Jerry even said he was not best pleased...and then there's you with your harsh as nails words...bloke'll wish he WAS dead"

Aaron swallowed down, said nothing else and went on his way. Lee sighed and followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Search of the cliffs at started at sunrise. The coastguard were as good as their word. Jerry stood there watching with his hands in his jacket pockets. The galls were screaching up in the sky over him.

There was ropes going down the cliff. There were men in harnices scaling down the sheer drop. And there was a boat out at sea searching the cliff base.

No news was good news, wasn't it?

Aaron was hurrying down the grass towards him. His face showed it all, " You SHOULD have waited for me!" he spat, none too pleased.

Jerry shrugged him off with a glare from his beady eyes and looked out to watch the boat. Aaron stood there looking about then huffed when he saw Lee making his way over, "You don't have to hang around you know..." Aaron told him.

Lee put an arm around his lovers shoulder, " I WANT to hang around, make sure YOU are okay...because THAT'S ALL I'm bothered about"

The day was pretty awful. It was cloudy and windy.

Aaron shook his head, " I don't know why they are bothering...he's dead isn't he...it's a case of waiting for his body to get washed up on some shore"

Lee rubbed the machanics shoulders, " Come on...you don't mean that"

Jerry was silent. He didn't care what they thought. It was HIS son...he had the right to be there, not them two.

Aaron shook his head as he saw another coastguard 4by4 pull up, with yet more men and equipment. And then he looked back to see a local TV news van pull up and park, " Ohhh that'll be right! Here comes the telly...it's gonna be ALL splashed across the news now...AS IF he's caused ENOUGH trouble already!"

Jerry swung around and pointed his finger, " Right, THAT'S IT! Get out of it...GO ON! JUST GO!"

Aaron went to argue, but Jerry aimed his attention to Lee, " YOU best get him away from me...or so help me, I'll be flaming throwing him over this clifftop meself!" he spat angrily.

Aaron was all uptight, " YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!"

Jerry looked all threatening, " OH I CAN LAD...WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAY...MY SON DID THE DIRTY ON YOU DIDN'T HE? WELL, IS THIS REVENGE, IS IT? COMING DOWN HERE MAKING SURE THAT HE REALLY IS DEAD! IS THAT IT?!"

Aaron burst into tears, he couldn't help it...that wasn't the reason at all! He shoved Lee aside and ran off up the grass verge, Jerry snarled after him, " THAT'S IT RUN AWAY YOU LITTLE CUNT! I WISH IT WERE YOU THEY WERE LOOKING FOR, NOT HIM"

Lee snatched Jerry's arm, " THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Jerry swallowed and stopped. He watched Aaron disappear from sight and turned his back on him. Maybe he was harsh. But at this moment in time he didn't care. Jackson was all he cared about.

And now it looked like more than ever that he was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Aaron was somewhere to the east of beachy head. He had just carried on running for a while and then he walked a while more.

And now he stopped and stared out to sea. The seagulls screamed over head. Jackson liked to chase Seagulls when he was a little boy. He wanted to sore off in the sky with them, mainly to escape his Mum and Dads constant arguing.

Maybe one of them was him. Maybe he was dead and now he was a seagull.

He shook his head and pulled out his cigs to have a smoke. He had TRIED to give up for Lee. But failed miseablely. But he didn't care, he loved to smoke. And he wasn't going to stop if he could help it. Having a smoke calmed him down. Like Running did with Lee. And boy, did he need a smoke at the minute!

He reached into his pocket for his lighter, but pulled out Jackson's mobile instead. He put the cig to the back of his ear and concentrated on the mobile. He switched it on, and stared at the picture of him and Jackson on the display. Happier times.

Did it matter that he slept with Craig?

If it was always going to turn out this way of Jackson taking his life. Did it really matter against the great scheme of things.

He wanted to hear his voice, so he listened to his voicemail message.

_"__**You have reached Jackson Walsh Builders- I can't take your call at the minute- but IF YOU leave a name and a number, then I'll be HAPPY to get back to yah!"**_

He smiled at the voice, that tone...Jackson's tone...he loved the way he spoke...he played it again and again, then fearing the battery was gonna get flat, he stopped.

He sat on the grass and decided to go through his messages. The first was only dated a few weeks back, obviously responses from Jack texting him.

_**Hi jack**_

_**deffo footie f'day**_

_**he's a right plonker is you Unk AAZ.**_

_**give him a BIG KISS from me...**_

Aaron put his hand to his mouth again as the tears began to fall.

He went to Jackson's photos and saw that they went back months, mostly in Spain but there was a couple of Martha. Precious ones.

And he had texted the bottom of one of them, simply saying _**My baby girl.**_

No wonder he had been so messed up. It had all started from that, didn't it? Little Martha passing away.

And all that business in Spain. Him losing his job. Him and the death of that young lad joejohn or whatever his name was.

He had gone down hill from there.

Suddenly the screen went blank. He shook it but the battery was flat as a pancake. He shook with frustration and was about to go and lob it out over the cliff when he stopped himself. Martha. His precious snaps of Martha. That's all he had.

Instead he pocketed the mobile and stood up. Lighting his cigarette, he decided maybe it was time to head back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The search had been called off. The coastguard could do no more, and Aaron knew this as he approached to see the 4by4's being loaded up.

Jerry was still standing there with his head held in his hands. Lee turned and saw Aaron fast approaching, his arm held out, " What the fucks going on? Why are these muppets packing up all their stuff...?"

Lee came forward, " They've done all they can Aaz...they can do nowt more...they said that...IF...he's jumped, then his body might get washed up...", Aaron went all tense...that word...body...and being washed up..

"...look, THEY DID SAY, we can't give up hope...Jackson might've not even jumped mate...Some old bag saw him or someone like him looking over the side, but it might NOT be him, eh?"

Lee was trying his best here.

Aaron was shaking again. He looked up through blurry vision to see Jerry walk off back up the hill with his hands in his pockets.

"Where's HE going?"

Lee threw a glance Jerrys's way and turned, " He's going back to the B&B...he's had enough for the day..."

Aaron was apalled, " and there's HE saying that I'm not bothered!"

"Aaz...he's tired and he is worried...and he is taking the scenario of Jackson NOT jumping as a glimmer of hope at the minute...just let him be, yeah"

Aaron nodded and looked out to sea again. Lee nodded to the direction of the town, "You coming back?"

"In a minute...just let ME be, yeah..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

It was evening. Jerry was in his room at the B&B trying to sleep, but he couldn't. Suddenly his phone rang and he instantly snatched up his mobile from side, " Yeah..."

Downstairs Aaron and Lee were in the communial room sitting watching the local News. There was a piece on it about the search. A 'more news around the region' part. Not high up on the news agenda at all.

The B&B owner, Mrs. Harpershaw, popped her head in the doorway, " Nasty business that...the times that happens..."

Aaron clenched his fists. That Harpershaw womans head was gonna go straight into that TV screen if she carried on. Lee politely smiled and she walked off.

Then Jerry passed the door with his coat on...Aaron caught sight of him and, like a whippet, was up after him, " Where do you think YOU'RE off to?"

Jerry turned and swallowed, "Aaron..."

Aaron was getting mad, " Come on! Tell me man! Saying, no THINKING i'm NOT bothered..."

"The mortuary if you must know..."

Aaron gasped out loud. The inpact of that was so overwhelming, it knocked him sideways.

"W-wwww-h" he was stuttering, just like when he did after his accident, it seemed to come back when he was under stress.

Lee came to his side and pulled him into his arms, he looked at Jerry, " Did I hear you right?"

Jerry nodded, " The police have called me...they've found a body on the beach about a mile up the shore..." Jerry was shaking now because the reality of THAT was taking hold, " They say sometimes they always get washed up there...", Jerry looked like he was about to choke on his own words.

Aaron was shaking in Lee's arms. He looked up at him, " Please...don't let it be Jackson..pleaseee...PLEASSE...I can't do this no more"

"I've got to make a identification of the body" told Jerry getting his composure back. Aaron snapped his neck round, " Nooo Jerry Noooooo it's NOT him"

"I'm gonna have to go..."

"I'm...Im"

Jerry shoke his head and glanced at Lee, " NOT a good idea...i'll be back in a while...with n-news" he then was quickly out the door.

Aaron pushed Lee to the wall and raced up the stairs, Lee composed himself and chased after him and when he entered their room, Aaron was on his tummy on the bed sobbing his heart out.

What could he do...

He went over to him and began rubbing his leg, " Aaz, come on mate..."

Aaron forced a hateful look his way, " I WISH IT WERE YOU...I WISH IT WERE YOU WHO IS ON THAT SLAB!" he screached, his voice finished high pitched.

Lee stopped rubbing his leg and back stepped away, then ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_**MORE SOON WHEN AARON RETURNS TO THE VILLAGE AND HAS TO COME TO TERMS WITH THE REALITY OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED...**_

_**ALL COMMENTS WELCOME...**_


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!...Oh dear, some readers seem to want a 'AARLEE'!**_

**26th June 2015**

Jerry Walsh had been gone for nearly two hours. For an hour of that time, Aaron didn't stop crying. For the second hour, he marched out and walked off up the street to 'get some air', and by the look on his face he didn't want Lee anywhere near him.

Lee had got tired of Mrs. Harpershaw's general chitchat, and managed to make his excuses and went to lie back on the bed, now that Aaron had vacated it.

He was worried about Aaron. Where had he walked off to at this time of night. He hated to think.

And then there was Jerry Walsh. He had certainly been gone an age. Maybe Aaron had gone up to the hospital to see if he could see what was keeping him so long...and knowing Aaron, the longer it was, the more chance the body was Jackson and Jerry was spending time with his son.

He hoped not. He didn't wish Jackson dead, he wouldn't want to wish that on anyone. He just wished he knew why Aaron was still so attached to Jackson.

Jackson was the man who broke his heart, wasn't he?

Slept with someother bloke while Aaron was at home looking after his son.

The guy was a cretan. A scumbag, who didn't deserve the love of somebody like Aaron.

Lee moved the pillow so he was more . That would be a good thing, if they find Jackson alive...then he could tell him just HOW MUCH of a cretan he was for putting Aaron through all this unnecessary pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Aaron had made his way to Beachy head. He had walked along the road for a while, but then headed to the cliff tops.

The wind was up and it was pitch black out to sea. He could hear the sounds of the foamy waves and spray crash at the cliff bottom. The lighthouse gave a couple of flashes every few minutes.

He stuck his hands in his pockets. It was a clear night, but it was cold. He wanted to visualise Jackson in his head. Picture the builder looking over the side and then jump off.

It was hard to believe he would do something like that, not his Jackson, not the bloke in the red checkered shirt who 'found him' and gave him a chance all those years ago.

He wished he could be 'back then' now. Sitting in Bar West shitting himself When Jackson came over to him and asked him for a game of pool.

And he became all emotional because he just realised he could remember their first meeting...it was one that had been 'lost' to him after the accident.

And it comes back now.

There was a tap on his shoulder that made him jump. Swinging round to belt his wouldbe attacker, he realised it was Jerry.

"Wooah! It's ME lad!"

Aaron swallowed and relaxed his arms, " Soz...I thought...", he realised where Jerry had been, " WAS IT HIM! IT WAS HIM WASN'T IT!" he screached.

Jerry grabbed his arms and shook his head, forcing the younger lad to calm down, " NO! IT WASN'T HIM LAD! IT WAS SOMEOTHER POOR BOY. SOME LAD THAT WENT MISSING THIS MORNING SWIMMING IN EASTBOURNE"

Aaron gasped out in sheer relief, " But you took SO long" he whined, hands over his head.

Jerry put his hands in his jacket pockets, " I had to sit in my car and think...It was still a shock to see that lad lying there COLD on that slab...and to EVEN THINK Jackson could be..."

Aaron was fightful, " NO, NO HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT...THEY'D WOULD'VE FOUND HIM B'NOW!"

Jerry shook his head, " yeah well...coppers kept me back a while after...they said I can call in, in the morning to file this missing persons thing...get it out on the news, see if anyones seen him"

Aaron liked this. They were talking as if Jackson was alive. He shook his head agreeing, "Yeah...I've got a good picture of him on my mobile...someones BOUND to of seen him, a?"

Jerry didn't look at him, he focused his attention out to sea, the wind on his face, "...and after we've done that...WE go home"

Jerry began to make his way up the hill, open mouthed in shock, Aaron hared off after him, "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE JERRY! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM DOWN HERE...WE CAN'T!"

Jerry swung around and grabbed the lad, " SHUT IT! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, IT'S FOR THE BEST LAD! THERE'S NOTHING MORE WE CAN DO...THE POLICE HAVE GOT MY DETAILS...THEY'LL CONTACT ME IF THEY HAVE ANY NEWS..."

Aaron was feeling all unsettled again. He looked back to the cliff, then turned and watched Jerry carry on up the hill. With a sigh of frustration, he carried on after Jerry, at least he'd get a lift back to the B&B.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**27th June 2015**

Aaron didn't want any breakfast again. Infact he couldn't face anything to eat. All he could think about was them all abandoning Jackson. He was here in Eastbourne somewhere and no body seemed to give a stuff.

He had gone with Jerry earlier to the police station and with Jackson's picture and his details, they were going to circulate it around the local area, and do all the usual when someone went missing.

Lee stayed at the B&B when they did this. Infact Lee had kept a wide berth when it came to Aaron. That was one cruel thing he had shouted at him before. Wanting HIM dead instead of Jackson.

And had Aaron apologised? No.

Lee DID understand. He understood that there was always going to be a connection between Aaron and Jackson, because of Jack. And he was going to have to get used to it.

But, although he had wished the builder alive so he could belt him one for what he's put Aaron through, a part of him shamefully hoped that Jackson WAS dead. It was a quick resolution to all their problems, if he was.

Jerry paid Mrs Harpershaw the bill with his credit card. Lee picked up his rucksack, Jerry looked at him, " YOU have to square yourself up" he told gruffly.

Lee frowned, " what...?"

Aaron, who was leaning on the wall staring into space, turned, " He said we have to pay for ourselves...are you deaf or sommit?"

Jerry shook his head, " No, I said HE has to square himself up...I've paid for you because you are...you know...thingy to Jackson"

Aaron tried to half smile, "Married? Nice thought, but I can pay my OWN way thanks..."

Jerry was already on his way out the front door of the B&B, the sun was warm this morning, "Well it's tough, it's done now lad, now SHIFT, I want to be on the road in 10"

Aaron was still hating this. Leaving without Jackson. But Lee turned and after paying Mrs Harpershaw with cash, he said, " Come on mate...i'm sure the police will be in touch if they find him...or have some clue...we are just a mobile phone call away, eh?" he soothed, brushing his hand across Aaron's cheek.

Aaron looked at him icily, then, practically shoving Mrs. Harpershaw to one side, he was off out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

7 hours it too to get back. The jams on the motorway had been caused by a multi car pile up. And then Jerry had to get some more petrol. Although he didn't like leaving Jackson 'lost' somewhere in Eastbbourne, he felt some relief as they finally drove into the village.

Lee jumped out first, but Aaron just sat there in the passenger seat. Jerry turned his head, "If I hear something...you'll be the first to know, I swear..." he told him.

Aaron swallowed and looked at him. Eyes all unsure, " I want him here with me...I miss him...I want him to come back..."

Jerry didn't like all this wishy washy twoddle, he waved his hand, " Come on lad! MAN UP! You'll be no good to Jackson with that attitude, will yah?"

Aaron shook his head and with a farewell nod, he jumped out and stood by Lee, watching, as he drove out of the village to go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Ohhhh you! You should have let me know!"

That was Chas's response whe she first clapped eyes on her son when he walked into the pub. Aaron was very reserved and she expected some harsh backlash of 'mind your own' or something along those lines, but nothing. He looked like he was withdrawn and in a world of his own.

He sat up at the bar ignoring everyone. Only mumbling to Priya briefly about wanting a pint, that she served him.

Lee sat at the opposite end of the bar. Chas came over to him on the pretext of collecting glasses, " So is it true then...Jackson's not jumped"

Lee shrugged a sigh, " Looks like it...but TRY telling HIM that...", he nodded towards Aaron, "...I think he's just about given up...convinced he's gone gor good"

Chas looked worried. She didn't like it when Aaron went into deep withdrawals. It wasn't good for no man nor beast.

"Maybe he'll open up to me..." she cooed. But it was her putting on a brave face, if she was honest.

Lee was doubtful, but smiled, acknowledging the idea.

Chas put the empty glasses on the bar top and went over to him, " So you...you can't be sitting there all night with a face on yah...seeing since I'VE HEARD that Jackson hasn't even jumped"

Aaron held his pint poised to his lips and screwed his face up, " What do YOU know about it?"

Chas sighed, " Ooooo Love...I just want to help you, that's all...I hate to see you like this, is there owt you want me to do?"

Aaron jumped off the barstool, knocked back his pint and slammed it down on the top, "YEAH, THERE IS...JUST GET OUTTA MY FACE!"

And with that he was back round the bar and went through to the living quarters. Chas looked like she was going to cry. Lee joined her side and placed a comforting arm around her, "Just let him be abit...he'll be okay in a couple of days..."

Chas rested her head on his shoulder, " Ohhhhh...I hope so...THAT FLAMING JACKSON BLOKE...he's been nowt but trouble to my Aaron"

Lee agreed, " Yeah he has..."

Chas pulled a bitter face as she spoke, "...ALL HE'S EVER DONE TO AARON IS MESS HIM ABOUT!", she lowered her voice a lad, "...well, I'm telling yah...it might not be a bad idea if Jackson had topped himself, at least Aaron would be able to get ON with his life"

Lee smiled at her, " I always do my best to look out for him"

Chas warmed to him, " I know you do love, you're the best thing ever to happen to him...he'll be a mug to put your nose out if joint"

Lee finished the rest of his pint, before asking, " Do you think he has done it then? Topped himself. You're in a better position to know than me"

Chas shrugged as she went to wipe down the bar and serve Nikhil, "well, he's spineless enough him...we can always hope and pray, love"

And Lee raised his glass to that. At least somebody was on his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The next couple of days were the same. Aaron slept in 'till noon then got up. He never had breakfast and Lee made him run around the block every morning keeping to their shared fitness routine.

The news had a little about Jackson's disappearance, but it wasn't important and that was yesterday, there was nothing today. Here today gone tomorrow, just like the man was.

Aaron managed to visit Jack. He had been dreading it, but KNEW he had to see the boy. Sarah and Mike were of course well aware what was going on. As Aaron watched Jack kick his football around the garden in his footie kit, Sarah handed him a brew.

"So, still no news then?"

Aaron shook his head, not taking his eyes off Jack, " No...it's as if nobody gives a stuff"

Sarah turned, " I do...and...well, Jack doesn't know what's going on, but...if he knew..."

Aaron shook his head again, " No...we said...we said we wouldn't tell him yet...he's just working away as far as he's concerned..."

Sarah shrugged, "But he's going to have to know sooner or later...he's not silly, he knows somethings not quite right, I caught him listening to me and Mike talking on the stairs yesterday, after he should've gone to bed..."

Aaron leaned on the doorframe, "But there NOTHING TO TELL...not yet...look, Jack's texted Jackson a couple of times...I've texted him back on his phone, making out I'm Jackson...as far as he's concerned lets not upset him...but...", he looked to the floor, " He's your son not mine, if you do want to tell him...i'll understand..."

Sarah put her mug down and smiled, " No...lets just do as we are for now, eh?"

Aaron slid the door across and joined Jack out in the sunshine.

"Come on Uncle Aaz get them legs moving...or YOU can be the goalie", told Jack, brown eyes staring at him.

Aaron smiled for him and crouched down, " Jack come here a minute"

"Tut...it's FOOTIE!"

"Jack please, mate..."

"Is Uncle Lee coming...because he's good at footie too, and he'll score a goal through you" Jack laughed, drippling the ball around the garden and using Aaron like a roundabout.

"I just want a cuddle that's all..." sighed Aaron, a tad embarrassed that he even said such a thing.

Jack heavily sighed back at him, and came forward and put his arms around his neck, " there you go soft lad" said Jack.

Aaron smiled as he put his chin on Jack's shoulder, whether they were doing the correct thing or not, not telling, it was a shame to upset him for no reason...

wasn't it...?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON WHEN AARON STRUGGLES WITH HIS NEW JOB AND LEE SUGGESTS THEY MOVE IN TOGETHER...THE POLICE INFORM JERRY THAT JACKSON'S BANK CARD HAS BEEN USED...IS HIS DISAPPEARANCE TAKING A SINISTER TURN...?**_


	20. Chapter 20

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!..**_

**EARLY JULY 2015**

For Aaron, working at Kwik-fit was proper work. Not the two-bit job who used to turn up at the village garage. Here there was a constant stream of cars, vans and motorbikes coming in.

Proper tea breaks...proper lunch breaks...and a proper wage at the end of the month.

Aaron should be happy. He knew he should be. And he would be if his life was perfect, but it wasn't.

As he pressed the button that lowered the car down to ground level via the hydolic hoist, because he had spent the last hour exchanging a rusty exhaust for a new one, he went into a trance. Jackson had been missing now for more than two weeks. Nothing. There was nothing from him.

"You can stop pressing that now, lad, it's down mate"

Aaron turned and saw his supervisor Raj standing next to him. Aaron instantly took his finger off the green button and shrugged off a laugh, " Soz mate...I went off into one there"

Raj laughed as he wiped his hands over his red overalls, " Some of us are going into town tonight...it's only to a lapclub, we were wondering whether you'd want to come with us...we always make a night of it on a Friday...you know, start of the weekend and all that"

Aaron bit his bottom lip and shook his head, " No can do mate...I'm off out with me...son...", he pulled a face, Jack was his son of sorts, "...errr, so I'm gonna have to say no"

Raj looked a tad disappointed, " That's a shame...NOT that you are seeing your son, but it would've been good to for us lads to get to know you"

Aaron agreed. But not tonight. " Look...maybe next week...I'll come out with yous then..."

Raj nodded and slapped a pat on Aaron's back with a chuckle, " Nice one mate! Will look forward to it"

When Raj walked off to see to another vehicle that had just been booked in, Aaron was about to see to the car he was working on, when his manager came over to him. A fat great beer belly of a man whos tie was balancing on his stomach, " Aaron - could I have a word in the office please..."

Aaron didn't know what to think. Why did the boss want to see him for? Securing the car he was working on, Aaron made his way across the busy garage and climbed the stairs into the office.

On entering, the manager waved a seat, "take a seat lad"

"I'd rather stand thanks..." replied Aaron, a little nervous.

The manager leaned forward at his desk, " Aaron I've just had a customer on the phone...she said that she booked her car in for a simple service, and got charged for a whole lot of jobs she didn't even want..."

Aaron was abit confused. How did that happen? He scratched his head looking abit puzzled. The manager tapped away on his computer, getting up the customers details and swung the screen around abit so he could see, " There look...Miss Carolgees...simple service and oil change"

He scrolled further down the page, " And here are the jobs you done on her motor...NEW CLUTCH?"

Aaron shook his head. Inside he was getting abit worked up. Where the hell did he see fix a new clutch from?

"Of course, we sent out the invoice and she wasn't happy as you can probably guess..."

Aaron cleared his throat, " Ermmmm...I don't know...I don't know what went wrong...I don't usually do things like that..."

His Manager smiled, " I've spoken to Raj, and of what he's seen of your work, you are an excellent car machanic and know your stuff...so this was abit of a nasty surprize that's all.."

Aaron was happy to hear that, but it didn't stop him from feeling bad, " I'm sorry...you can take the money out of my wages if you want, i'll understand"

"There's NO need for that...we've refunded her...I just want to ask you...IS everything alright? Raj did say you sometimes go off into a world of your own"

Aaron shook his head, " There's nowt wrong...it's JUST me being an idiot, I'll belt up...gods honest truth"

"As long as you are alright...obviously I don't have to stress to you we can't have too many refunds like that! So careful next time and if you are having problems with the computer..."

"I'll be fine...can I go now"

"Course lad...it's lunchtime...go and grab yourself some air or sommit"

Aaron nodded, thanked him and walked out. He went into the changing rooms wanting to smash the shit out of his locker, but he didn't. COURSE his mind was on other stuff...there was him changing some silly mares clutch when he should have been doing a simple service, and there was him wondering where Jackson was

Because he was on his mind all the time now, and he felt like his head was going to explode.

Stripping out of his red overalls, he stuffed them into his locker and pulled out his Tshirt and put it on. Then slamming the locker shut he went off to lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

As Aaron made his way up the busy street knawing away on a beefburger, he turned his head in the hot sunshine to the construction site across the road. The one Jackson had been working for only a couple of weeks back or so.

Screwing up his rubbish, he binned it and crossed the road to take a closer look. The building site was amass of builders in their bright fruresent vests and hard hats.

But Jackson wasn't one of them. But who was he kidding? He knew that anyway.

It was just wishful thinking that Jackson would somehow just appear and smile back at him from over at the cement mixer or something.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Lee was calling him. He turned around and answered it, " Hiya...yeah, just on me break...what...nah, nothings up, I just wanted to get into work early, that's all...go out for a curry? But we've got Jack remember...YES I did say, look i'll meet you in the Woolie after work, see you in a bit"

He hung up, pocketed his mobile and thought about how stupid he was being staring at a bunch of hairy blokes on a construction site. Shaking his head to himself he went on his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Jerry Walsh had just got in from work. He had a pig of a day and with the constant no show of Jackson, it just added to his stress, especially after the call he got that afternoon.

Eileen came forward, " Teas on the table love..."

Jerry sat down at the dining table and smiled at his young son Josh, he then turned to see Eileen sit, " the'a... police contacted me today..."

Eileen salted her food and glanced up, "oh...?"

"They said that they'd contacted Jackson's bank...his bank cards been used"

Eileen's eyes lit up, " So he's ALIVE then!"

Jerry pushed his plate forward and lent his chin on his knuckles, " Funny...I thought that...there's me breathing a sign of relief, just for THEM to tell me that someone ELSE might've got hold of his card"

Josh sat there eating, when he heard his step brothers name mentioned, he looked up, eyes all wide, " is Jackson coming round with Jack?"

Eileen shook her head, " No love, not tonight..."

"But they never came round last week either" he whined, " I like to order Jack about because I am his uncle, even though HE is older than me!"

Jerry wiped a hand across his mouth and stood up, " I'm not hungry love..."

Eileen grabbed his arm as he walked by, she looked up at him full of sympathy, " No news is good news, eh?"

Jerry just gave her a simple nod and walked off, leaving her and Josh to continue eating their tea.

He went into the lounge and stopped at the mantel piece. There was a picture sitting there with himself, Hazel and a young Jackson in school uniform stood inbetween them. Jackson had a cheeky smile in that photo...

A smile he was so desperate to see again...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Aaron jumped off the bus and strolled over to the pub. Lee was sitting on the table and bench outside in the warm evening sunshine, " alright mate...I got you one in"

Aaron came over to him and joined him at the table. Taking a much needed sip he turned, "nice one mate...I needed that..."

Lee sniffed back and toyed with his pint glass, " I'm sorry about before...just ME getting all paranoid again...you know, with Jackson and that"

Aaron shook his head and tutted, " I said to yah HE doesn't matter, didn't I? I'm only worried because of Jack...because he's gonna be so upset when he knows what's going on"

Lee frowned, " You still not told him...maybe it's time too, eh? You can't leave that poor kid in the dark over it"

Aaron instantly shot a glare at him, " you what! And WHAT makes you think what's best for Jack! You've only known him five minutes!"

Lee rolled his eyes. Aaron always flew off the handle at the slightest thing, "I'm not saying that!"

Chas was just on her way to collect some empties to catch Lee snapping, as he stood up, "ALL THIS BOLLOCKS ABOUT JACK...IT'S HIM; INT IT? JACKSON, YOU MISS HIM, WHY CAN'T YOU BE HONEST WITH ME!"

He then stormed off.

Aaron made no effort to go after him, he just huffed, and continued to sup with pint with a scowl.

Chas came over, " Aaron! Go after him!" she said waving her arm off in Lee's direction. Aaron huffed even louder, got up and stormed off in Lee's direction.

Lee was stood at the bus stop. Aaron paused in the road, he felt guilty now at jumping down Lee's throat. He only cared about him. Where was the crime in that?

Lee glanced at him then looked the other way. Aaron came over and started to speak to him straight away, " Soz about back there...I don't want us to fight"

Lee relented on his ignoring him, and turned, " I don't want us to fight either, Aaron...but you have to be honest with me, that's all"

"I miss him...Jackson...but that doesn't mean I want to go back to him, does it? I just want me and him to be mates, that's all...and for him to be alright, is that so wrong?"

Lee could undertand that. For Jack's sake that would be good. But could Aaron and Jackson BE just friends?

"Look...I was sorta thinking today...and you can tell me to do one with you want...but, what do you think about us moving in together...?"

Aaron was caught right on the hop here. He shrugged and shook his head, " I dunno mate...I haven't really thought that far about us...should I have?"

Lee smiled at him, " You don't need to let me know now, there's plenty of time...just think about it, eh? We could get a place in town. You'll be nearer work AND Jack"

Aaron glanced up at him and half smiled...Lee took that as 'yes I will think about it' and grabbed him and pulled him into the bus shelter. They kissed eachother passionately and Lee was the first one to nod into the direction of the pub, " We've got time before you go get Jack, yeah...?"

Aaron grabbed his hand and they hared off to the pub...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Jackson Walsh crossed the road and pulled open the red phone box door and went inside. Digging deep, he forced his hands into his combat trousers and pulled out nothing. He looked out of the phone box window and saw a woman come up the path with her dog.

The builder stepped out of the phone box and managed a forced on grin for her, " Excuse me love, but can you spare us some money for the phone, please..."

The woman looked at him. The lad looked abit trousers, a black Tshirt and he was unshaven. She felt sorry for him. Must be homeless.

She opened up her purse and gave him a pound coin.

Jackson nodded to her greatfully and then hurried back into the phone box and picked up the reciever and started to tap in a phone number...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

It was Eileen who picked up the phone. The landline hardly ever rang, who could this be she had wondered to herself.

She said hello and nearly dropped the receiver.

She instantly looked over to Jerry who was sat in front of the TV in the living room, "JERRY!", she urgently beckoned.

Jerry was up off that sofa in a heartbeat. By the look on Eileen's face, he somehow knew this was going to be Jackson.

Taking the phone, he put it to his ear, "...Jackson? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!...what...look just come home...yeah, I've got your wallet and phone...", he perched his bum on the stairs as Jackson was continuing on the other end, "Jackson, what's this all about, son? You've been killing us here...OKAY OKAY! Yep...Okay...I don't know how I'm gonna be doing that! OKAY I will...just calm down...alright son...I'll see you tomorrow night..."

Eileen was standing there as Jerry put the phone back onto the cradle, " So...is HE okay? Did he say why he's doing all this to us?", she could see Jerry didn't take kindly to her saying that, "...sorry...you must be relieved..."

"I am...he saw the news...that's why he called...he didn't want us to worry, so he thought he'd best call..."

Eileen's attitude was far from sympathetic, although she was thinking about all the stress that he had put on Jerry, "...it's abit LATE for that!"

Jerry sighed, " He's gonna come over...tomorrow night...he wants ME to pack up some of his stuff over at the house"

"But why...? Ohhhh, come off it Jerry...is this him not wanting to come back and face anyone"

"Maybe...he probably feels stupid...he says he's not local at the minute, so that's why he won't get here till tomorrow...he said he's been staying at some hostel"

Eileen sat down, " What else did he have to say for himself?"

"He's desperate to see Jack...wants me to pick him up tomorrow, so he can spend some time with him"

Eileen watched Jerry sit back on the sofa and lowered the TV volume with the remote, "But isn't Jack staying with Aaron tonight and tomorrow...?" she suddenly thought.

Jerry nodded, " Yep...as I said to him in not so many words...it's gonna be a tricky one...because Jackson doesn't want Aaron to know about him coming back here...he says tell him he okay, but nothing else..."

"If you pick up Jack from Aaron tomorrow...he's bound to be wondering what's going on?"

Jerry didn't like this, to betray his son, " that's why I'm gonna against Jackson's wishes...and tell him about what's going on..."

Eileen was open mouthed, " But...Jackson's not going to like it..."

"DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT! BUT I WANT MY SON TO STAY EILEEN, NOT RUN OFF AGAIN...AND IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO CAN MAKE HIM STAY...THAT AARON CAN..."

But was that wishful thinking? Or was he going to be opening a whole new barrarge of problems...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON WHEN IT FEATURES MORE OF LEE, AARON AND JACKSON...AND THERE IS A SHOUTING MATCH, A PUNCH, A PASSIONATE KISS AND A PLEA FOR HELP...but who says what to who?**_


	21. Chapter 21

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!..**_

**EARLY JULY 2015**

Jerry Walsh was glued to the living room bay window. He had been all morning. No sign of Jackson yet.

Eileen came in from the kitchen with a brew for him, " Jerry, didn't he say he'd call first...?"

Jerry shook his head, " No, he just said he was on his way up...THERE!", he practically chucked the brew back at her, and was rushing to open the front door. Jackson was walking up the drive way. He paused when Jerry opened the door.

Their eyes met, and then there was a rush forward from both of them, that ended in a tight hug, "SON! THANK GOD...THANK YOU GOD!"

Jackson was getting upset and pulled out of the embrace, "I'm SO sorry dad...I NEVER EVER wanted you to go through all that!"

Jerry was pulling him to the door, "Come in Son...come in and...just come in"

Jackson nodded and stepped into the hall, he looked abit of a wreck. God knows how long he had been wearing them combat trousers, or the muddy laceless boots, but the white Tshirt looked fairly new. His hair was cropped short and there was about a weeks stubble on his face.

"Is Jack not here?"

Jackson was already searching the living room with his eyes. Jerry closed the door, " No son...Aaron and that Lee bloke have taken him to the funfair this morning...I'll go get him in a little while"

Eileen came into the living room, and put on a smile, " Well...all the trouble YOU'VE caused...and here you are...like not a care in the world", she was polite, but there was an edge to it, and Jackson could sense the stress that he had caused over the past 2 weeks or so.

"I'm really sorry Eileen...", he turned his head to his dad, "...and you dad...I'm really sorry"

Jerry came forward, " Are you alright son? You look fine, but..."

Jackson was shaking his head getting all upset, " Dad, physically I'm fine...IT'S UP HERE THAT'S COMPLETED MESSED UP! ", he stuck a finger to his head, " I'M SO SCREWED UP DAD, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING NO MORE...YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME DAD, YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME...PLEASSSE DAD!", he begged, screwing up his face.

Jerry pulled his son into a hug again, " I'm just glad you are safe son...I'm just glad you are safe..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"So has he said anything about this new job of is at all?"

Cain asked this as he stood up at the bar with his pint. Chas raised an eyebrowe, "I didn't think you were interested in his new job"

Cain shrugged, "Now I never said that! It was just a shock that he managed to grab the get up and go in him to GET HIMSELF another job..."

Chas laughed as she twiddled a finger through a stand of her air, " Yeah, I thought that when he first said about it, but I think Lee had a hand in it, so we're have to thank him...he's really good for Aaron"

Cain shrugged again, " If you say so"

Chas frowned, " What do you mean by that? Lee's helped Aaron alot over the last few weeks. He's got himself a good lad there..."

"He's abit...self righteous...don't you think? With all that running and that"

Chas served Edna as she replied, " There's nothing wrong in that! He just wants to be fit, does Lee...and he's good for Aaron"

Cain sighed, " But Aaron...running?..."

They both turned to see Jerry Walsh come through the doors. Chas's face was an instant scowl at the pure sight of him, " Ohh, what does HE want?" she hissed under her breath.

Jerry came over to the bar, " Is'erm...Aaron in?"

Chas put her tongue to the side of her mouth, " Nope..."

Cain downed his pint and turned, " He's NOT HERE mate...so I suggest you go"

Jerry glared at him, " I'm NOT going anywhere..."

Chas stepped forward waving an arm out, " Oi oi oi...I don't want any trouble"

Jerry looked at her, " I'm not here to cause any, love...I just need to talk to Aaron...it's about my Son..."

Chas's face turned to concern, " Ohhh know...they've not found him...", she trailed off.

Jerry didn't take kindly to that. He threw a glare at her, " DO YOU THINK I'LL BE GASSING IN HERE TO YOU, IF THEY'D FOUND ME SON DEAD!"

Cain was in his hearhole, "I suggest you just tell us what this is all about...OR..close the door on the way out"

Jerry huffed and nodded, " alright...I best tell yah...Jackson called me, he called me last night...he's alive"

Chas and Cain glanced at one another...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"So, did you have a good time, mate?"

Jack jumped out of the car and had an excited grin on his face, "Yayyy...I love my new Waterjet gun!"

Aaron laughed as Jack fired at Lee as he locked up the car, " You cheeky monkey!" cried Lee trying to shield his face with his hands.

Aaron smiled. He loved it when Jack was happy, and at the moment he was. They had just come back from the fun fair that was visiting Hotten. It wasn't that big of a fair, and there wasn't that many rides, but Lee winning Aaron a waterjet gun was a plus.

It didn't bother Aaron or Lee getting wet, it had been such a hot morning, everytime Jack did launch an assault on them, and that was from the moment Lee had won it, because within seconds after giving it to Jack, he had disappeared into the public toilets to fill the thing up with a gallon of water!

They all strolled towards the pub, and Lee was mentioning something about ordering a pizza.

"Yayyyyyyy" cried Jack, he loved Pizza.

Lee paused and glanced at Aaron, " We can always run it off tomorrow, eh?"

Aaron shock his head, "Yeah we can...BUT...i'd rather lie in", he teased him. Lee wasn't sure about that, but possibly working it off with a big fat sex session could swing a yes.

Aaron pointed to the outside table and bench, " grab us that table yeah...i'll go in and get in a round"

Lee and Jack went off and grabbed the table, Jack was instantly poising the waterjet at him, Aaron half smiled and then went inside to get the drinks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron didn't see Jerry as he walked into the Woolie. He went straight to the bar with a; " A couple of pints and a lemonade please Mum...", and tapped his hands on the bar waiting.

Chas looked at him, then her eyes overted to her side. Aaron looked round to see Jerry standing up from where he was sat waiting for him.

Aaron swallowed and went over to him, his face ashen, " What's happened? Have you heard something..."

Jerry nodded towards the bar, " Is it alright to go into the back?"

Chas looked at Aaron as she came out from behind the bar, " You better go with him, love..."

Aaron could feel his heart starting race. He knew the signs. He was going to go into panic attack mode because Jerry was here with bad news.

Jerry led the way through, Aaron managed to breath out a; "Lee's outside with Jack...get them their drinks yeah...", to his mother.

Aaron tried to calm himself, then went into the back room with his hands cupped over his face, then taking in a deep breath, he came out with it, " so what is it? Is he dead, is that why you are here...have they found him...", his hands arms went over his head as he started to get stressed.

Jerry shook his head, " No Aaron...he's with Eileen and Josh...at home"

Aaron's mind suddenly went off into a whirl. He was taking in what Jerry had told him. Jackson was WITH Eileen and Josh...

"He's...He's alive?"

Jerry shook his head, " he's at home"

Aaron could feel the sense of relief in Jerry, and he felt it too, but he was instantly wanting answers, " What's he said then? Where's he been at? Where..."

Jerry raised an arm, " Reading between the lines, I think he's been staying in hostels...and a couple of nights on a beach...but he looks fine...abit shabby, but that's to be expected for what he's been through"

Aaron screwed his face up, " You what? WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH, ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY?"

"No I'm just SAYING...look, lad...It's not like that I had to do this...tell you...because HE doesn't want you to know he's back...he wanted me to just tell you, that he was alright..."

Aaron was really tense now, " OH GREAT! DOES HE KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN GOING OFF ME HEAD HERE!"

Lee was then stood in the doorway, " Hey what's going on? I could hear you from the bar"

Aaron nodded his head towards Jerry, " ask him...JACKSON'S at his"

Lee tried to be lite about it, " Ohhh right...that's GOOD news, int it?"

Aaron turned to him, the annoyance flashing across his eyes, " GOOD! YEAH IT IS FOR HIM" he pointed at Jerry, "BUT NOT ME...JACKSON DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO SEE ME!"

Jerry had had enough, " NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT, AS I'VE SAID I DIDN'T HAVE TO COME ROUND HERE...I COULD'VE EASILY JUST GONE ALONG WITH HIM AND LET HIM SEE JACK AND THEN LET HIM GO ALONG HIS WAY..."

Aaron snapped his neck round, " YOU WHAT...HE'S HERE TO SEE JACK? AND THEN GO AGAIN...HE IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE...", he flew out the door, Jerry and Lee glanced at one another and pursued him through the bar to the exit, by the time they were out of the door and into the bright sunshine outside, Chas and Jack were in toe too.

Aaron was stood by Jerry's car, " WELL COME ON THEN! LETS GO!"

Jerry sighed at him, " Aaron, just listen to me...YOU will scare him off if he sees yah...is that what you want? Is it?"

Aaron was in two minds now, he was breathing heavily again, " I need a fag"

He pulled out his ciggys and lighter and immediately lit one up and started puffing away.

Jack looked up, " Is grandad here for the pizza?"

Jerry looked at his grandson, then up to Aaron, " Aaron please...just let me take him round there...it'll make him want to stay, wont it?"

Aaron didn't like this, being put on the spot. Lee came forward and put a hand onto his shoulder, " Come on Aaron, let Jack see his dad...you know how much he's missed him since he's 'been working away'" the last bit was for the benefit of Jack.

"Is dad back!", he squealed.

Jerry nodded, " Yes he is...He's round mine...do you want to see him?"

Jack was instantly wanting to get into the car, Aaron stood back, his blood was boiling, but he was managing to keep it in check. Jerry let Jack into his car, then turned to Aaron, " Thanks for this...I WANT MY SON TO STAY...Jack might be the only thing that'll swing it..."

Lee put an arm around Aaron as Jack was waving out the back window as Jerry drove off. Lee turned, " You've done the right thing mate...it's best"

Chas was shaking her head in complete agreement, " He's right love..."

Aaron shoved Lee's arm off him, " and what gives YOU the right to tell me what's best for Jack...I'M GOING ROUND THERE"

Lee screwed his face up and hurried after him, " But you just said you..."

"I DON'T CARE...I WANNA SEE HIM...AND IF YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT ME, YOU'LL DRIVE ME..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Jackson sat on the doorstep at his fathers house. HIS HOUSE...the house he grew up in...the house with a thousand memories of himself, his dad...and mother.

He could still see her now in the kitchen at the cooker, making the tea...burnt offerings for the most part, bless her, but she was a good Mum.

If only she was here now, she'd understand...

Josh was then squeezing beside him and sat down, " You alright mate?" Jackson asked his younger brother.

"Yeah...IS jack coming round? I want him to tidy my room..."

Jackson frowned at him, " Can't you be tidying it yahself?"

Josh rolled his eyes, " Am I that much of a div? What's the point of doing that, when I can go and order my nephew around to do it, silly!"

Jackson managed a smile, " You're not dumb are yah...that'll be something I would've done when I was your age...just be careful that he doesn't smack you one...he's getting older now"

Josh pushed his bottom lip out, then asked, " Have you been working away? I told Dad I wanted to be a builder when I grow up..."

Jackson looked down at him with a sad smile, " Nah mate, you don't wanna be taking after me...you'll be better getting yourself a better job...be good at school, because I wasn't"

A car pulled up.

Josh stood up, " dads home look!"

Jackson nodded and swallowed. He was so nervous about seeing Jack again, it had been weeks and he wondered what he had been told. But his worries soon turned to relief when Jack made a beeline to him and they embraced eachother.

Jackson managed to look up at his dad with a teary eye, " Thanks for this dad..."

Jerry laughed, "Well, as I've been telling Jack while driving over here...you don't have to go no where for a couple of days...DO YAH"

And this had a forceful meaning...you're not.

Jackson straighened up and cleared his throat, " I don't know me plans at the minute, dad...I'll have to have a think"

Jerry was about to say something else, when all heads turned, including his, to another car screaching to a halt, and Aaron come flying over with the biggest scowl.

Jackson's gaze instantly landed on his dad, " WHY DAD? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM FOR! HAVN'T YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID TO YAH THIS MORNING...HAVEN'T YAH?"

Jerry didn't have time to answer, because Aaron was already approaching pointing his finger, " SO YOU'RE BACK THEN? WHEN WAS YOU GONNA BE PLANNING TO TELL ME THEN, EH? NEXT WEEK? NEXT MONTH? NEXT YEAR? NEVER..?"

Jackson sighed at him, " Ohhh Aaron...please don't do this..."

Lee pressed the central locking to the car and was hurrying his way over, he had barely stepped onto the breaks when Aaron had bolted out of the car.

Aaron was giving Jackson evils as they stood there looking at eachother, Aaron was fit to burst at any minute. Jerry came inbetween them, and looked over to Eileen, " Love, can you be taking Jack in and get him a pop or something..."

Eileen could sense there was trouble brewing. She held out her hand and called to Jack, he hurried over, and disappeared indoors with her.

Lee crossed the road and fixed his eyes on Jackson. He couldn't believe he was just standing there large as life after having put everyone through the mill. How dare he come crawling back like nothing had happened.

Jackson didn't have time for any introductions, because as soon as Lee was in spitting distance, the life guards fist was in Jackson's face. The builder went flying to the concrete drive way.

Jerry lept into action and pulled Lee back. Aaron just stood there, not quite believing what had just happened...at first he thought it had been HIM who pulled the punch, because he had balled his fists and that was what he was thinking...

Lee was angry and red faced, he pointed his finger to Jackson as the builder rubbed his jaw, there was blood at the corner of his mouth, " That's for WHAT you put Aaron through, you selfish unthoughtful big peace of crap!"

Jackson shook his head, " Yeah, I deserved that...", he managed to murmur out. His jaw was numb.

Aaron was silent. He watched as Jackson dabbed his fingers to his mouth and look at the blood on his fingertips.

Lee turned to Aaron, " Come on Aaron...HE'S SAFE...now we can get ON with our day...", he glared at Jackson again, "...YOU DO REALISE YOU'VE RUINED JACKS DAY! HE WAS GONNA NE HAVING PIZZA AND EVERYTHING..."

Jackson swallowed, " He still can if he wants..." he said quietly.

Aaron shook himself back to reality and turned to face Lee dead on, " Look...you best go back...I'll call you later"

Lee was wide eyed in disbelief, " What! YOU are staying here with HIM!", he pointed in Jackson general direction, letting know he was insignificant.

"I SAID I'LL CALL YAH!" Aaron said, this time raising his voice, because he was getting stressed now. Jerry turned, " You heard him...run along sunshine"

Lee wasn't happy. Why was HE being given the marching orders for? YES Jackson was back...but WHAT had THAT got to do with Aaron?

Lee relented on an arguement, "Alright...a couple of hours mind...THEN, i'll be calling you...WE have a life to lead"

And then went up to him and kissed him passionately, and looking at Jackson as he did it...an 'he's mine now' look.

All ignored Jerrys distastefull glare...and the fact that this was in the middle of his driveway.

And then he was heading back to the car, the click click of the central locking echoing around them.

Jerry went indoors and told Eileen that she and him were taking Josh and Jack to the park.

"But I've got dinner to prepare...", she protested, she hated the park ever since Josh had trod dog shit all around the house after being there.

"WE'LL STICK SOMMIT IN THE MICROWAVE...WE'RE GOING!" he said with a knowing nod towards Jackson and Aaron...

Eileen took the hint and called the boys. And no sooner they were all out of the house...

... Aaron and Jackson were alone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

_**MORE SOON!**_

_**HAHA...'SHOUTING MATCH' AARON AND JERRY...PUNCH, LEE AND JACKSON...PASSIONATE KISS, LEE AND AARON.**_

_**Oh dear, I know you all wanted it to be Aaron and Jackson...but the next chapter will ONLY FEATURE THEM!**_


	22. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!..Lots of different opinions again..!**_

**EARLY JULY 2015**

As the two of them stood there on Jerry and Eileen's driveway, there was few moments of awkward silence. Aaron swallowed and nodded towards the front door, " Are we going inside, or are we gonna be stood out here all day?"

Jackson didn't answer, he forced his hands into the pockets of his combat trousers and started to lead the way to the front door. Aaron followed him a few paces behind.

Once inside, Jackson went into the lounge and sat on the sofa. His vocus was to the carpet. Aaron closed the door and stood looking at him. The budgie was twittering away in it's cage.

The Machanic was again, first to break the ice, " So...what can I say? Oh..oh yeah...", he leared at him angrily, "...WERE YOU GONNA DO IT?!"

Jackson didn't look at him, " Do what?" he muttered.

Aaron shot his answer out with force, " JUMP!"

Jackson knew what he ment by that. How stupid he had been to even consider doing it, let alone going there to look over the edge.

"I..I thought about it...but I couldn't do it...I couldn't do it to Jack"

Aaron shook his head at him, " just HIM then?"

Jackson finally lifted his gaze to face him, "Is there anybody else?"

Aaron really couldn't believe he was hearing this crap, he flew an arm out as he spoke, "THERE'S YOUR DAD! DID YOU THINK ABOUT HIM WHILE STOOD ON THAT CLIFF TOP, JACKSON, AND WHAT ABOUT EILEEN AND JOSH, DIDN'T YOU NOT THINK ABOUT THEM EITHER?"

Jackson smiled, but his answer was somewhat sarcastic, "Oh yeah, because WE ARE such a close family, aren't we"

Aaron just knew he'd be like this, " Oh yeah, that's just you int it, be all sarky over it...brush it aside like nobody gives a stuff...PEOPLE CARE ABOUT YOU JACKSON...and all you can do is be sarky about it..."

Jackson's gaze was to the carpet again.

Aaron stepped forward, "Your Dad...HE had to go and identify some lad that was washed up...we thought it was you...don't you know what you've put him through, Jackson, don't you not care?"

Jackson raised his voice at him as he glared up at him, " COURSE I CARE! He told me and i've said I was sorry...I didn't mean it to go that far, and if I wasn't such a complete div for leaving me flaming wallet and phone there for someone to find, then none of you would've know about it"

Aaron was thin lipped, " NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he hissed at him.

Jackson shook his head, " What's it to you anyway? Why are YOU even here? What business is it of yours?"

Aaron was caught off guard there. Why was he there? He could've just stayed away like Jerry had first told him.

He cleared his throat, " I'a...I just wanted to see that you were safe, that's all...it's not a crime"

Jackson opened out his arms and nodded to himself, " I am...SEE...I'm safe..this is ME safe, now if you don't mind can you be closing the door on the way out..." he said flippantly.

"I'm going NOWHERE mate"

Jackson screwed his face up, " Whys that then? Afraid I'm gonna be sticking my head in an all electric oven are yah..? Aaron I'm not gonna do anything stupid, Dad'll be back soon with Jack...He said I could stop a couple of nights"

Aaron looked at him, " A couple of nights? So you're off somewhere after, are yah?"

Jackson jumped up and went to face the window, " Arrrgghhh! What's with ALL these questions!"

Aaron swallowed as he looked up to him, his blue eyes now showing concern, " It's because I care about you Jackson...Yeah I am scared you're gonna be doing something stupid...you're not right at the minute..."

Jackson turned his head so he could just see Aaron at the corner of his eye, " I KNOW you care...but you don't have to...I can look after meself...you should go now...Lee'll be waiting"

Aaron stepped forward, " Well HE can wait then! If he loves me, then he will wait, wont he.."

Jackson managed a small smile, " Lee eh? He loves you then? That's good to know, you deserve to be loved you"

Aaron was started to feel unsettled now, " Lee's okay...he's a great bloke...he's abit of a fitness freak, but...well, that's just him"

Jackson chuckled again as he stared out of the window, " Well, we ALL have our cross to bear, don't we"

Aaron just nodded.

Jackson lifted the net curtain, " Blimey, me dads been and had some cowboy in to fix the patio...SHOCKING JOB THAT..."

Aaron knew Jackson was trying to change the subject. So he asked him a few things his dad had said to him earlier in the pub.

"Your erm...Dad...he said that you stayed at some hostel?"

Jackson let go of the net curtain and moved towards the kitchen, " Look, do you want a can with me? I'll tell yah what you want to know, THEN you go...deal?"

Aaron nodded and Jackson went to the fridge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"...and after two nights on the beach, I passed this hostel one day and thought to meself, that looks a nice place to stay, so I went in and managed to get a bed for the night"

Jackson rambled on in between sips of his beer. They both sat outside on the wall, the patio around them and the sunshine beated down upon them.

"I came down with your dad...to look for you...the police had called him saying that they'd found your wallet and phone...for a minute, we honestly thought that you..."

Jackson looked at him, Aaron did look abit worried on that score, he smiled at him, " AS I SAID...I didn't do it, I wouldn't be here otherwise, would I? But...I WAS in a bad place...and I STILL AM Aaron...that night when I ran...I'd taken something...uppers I think...I kept feeling really low...it was SUCH a struggle to go about everyday life without thinking I wanted to end it somehow..."

Aaron swallowed remembering the day he saw him at the construction site, "...that day...the day I saw yah...that were the day, wasn't it...that were the day you ran"

Jackson forced a gaze on him, " IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT...so don't go thinking that...it's WAY before that...Spain and that...there was a time when I was on the beach down there and wanted to walk into the water and not come out..."

Aaron still couldn't understand it, " But WHY Jackson...WHY? Why didn't you go get help...it sounds like you were depressed or sommit"

"I don't know WHAT I was feeling...all I know is, is that young lad in Spain, Johnjoe...he'd be STILL alive if it wasn't for me...I were his mentor...his teacher on site...he looked up to me and trusted me"

"And fancied you by the sound of it...but HIS death wasn't your fault Jackson...he fell off the boat, didn't he? Maybe he couldn't swim...but that's HIS fault not yours...you have to STOP beating yourself up about it", Aaron told.

Jackson took it all in and shook his head slightly, "...but...that doesn't change the fact I can't get his face outta me head...he's there ALL the time in me head...him not breathing...his dad blaming me...that's what hurt the most...the blame, the finger pointing MY way...and then my so called mate took my job off me..."

Aaron listened with his can in his hand as the builder went on.

"...and then when I come back here, I don't sleep at night, I constantly blamed meself of what happened and then I lost all my contracts...word spreads see...so I'm forced to do labouring...and I feel such a letdown and a fool to meself...I couldn't see a way out...I just wanted the edge to be taken off, so I knew about this mate on site who sold us uppers...he sold me some and I can't remember too much about what happened after that...I was off me head"

He looked at Aaron.

"I didn't mean to stay away for so long, you know...one day became two...and two became three and it was harder to find a way back..."

Aaron sniffed back, " You could've called"

Jackson nodded, " I know...but I didn't...I didn't want to worry anyone, and I KNOW that's a stupid thing to say because you were worried anyway...but YEAH...I slept on the beach for a couple of nights, not as warm as the Med mind, and then I stopped in this hostel where I met this lad who had said he'd run away from home"

Aaron didn't know why he asked this...it just came out.

"Shagged him, did yah?"

Jackson shook his head, " He was fit...but no...he'arm...well...he was out of cash, so I still had 30 quid me account by then, and I lent him a tenner to go home, because I thought i'd talked him into going home...but he must've saw me tap in me pin...because the next night while stopping over at the hostel, he'd done a bunk by morning, with MY cashcard and all his stuff..."

Aaron crushed his can because he had finished it. Jackson took it from him and stood up, "Right, that's me...I've told you all about my little trip away on skidrow, now it's best you go...call Lee, tell him that we're all sorted here, oh and tell him he were right to go decking me one, because I DID deserve it for what I put all yous through and that..."

Aaron stood up and made for the door, he turned, " I don't have to go you know...I can stop until your Dad and that get back..."

Jackson shook his head, " I don't need babysitting...I'm fine...I've just told yah all that, didn't I?"

Aaron shook his head, he did feel better. Jackson didn't look like he was going to do something silly.

As he made his way through the living room, Jackson spoke up, " Oh and I wanted to say...Lee is a BIG improvement on Ronnie...he were a right wierdo him!"

Aaron laughed, " Yeah I know!", he then turned to open up the front door, when he turned his head, " Look...when I said that I didn't have to go...I ment to of said...I'd like to stay"

Jackson looked at him as their eyes met. Then there was voices coming from outside, it sounded like the family were back.

Aaron stepped back to let the door open, Jerry came in with the shopping bags, " Eileen's going to do one of her roasts...there's plenty for everyone...are you staying...?"

He was looking at Aaron. The machanic looked across to Jackson who smiled and shook his head.

The roast dinner came and went and Jackson was bloated. He hadn't quite ate so much in a good few weeks. Aaron cleared his plate, he made the most of it, Lee wasn't a big fan on roast dinners...it was too much to burn off.

Eileen did the washing up, and Josh and Jack played out in the garden. Aaron joined them out there whilst having a smoke, then went back indoors to see Jackson staring out the front window.

"Was that Lee?"

Aaron pulled a face, " you what?"

Jackson turned around and raised his eyebrowes, " your phone kept going off over dinner...Lee, was it?"

"I just texted him...he just wants to go to the gym, wondered whether I were coming"

"You best get off then"

Aaron stepped forward, " What would you say if I said I didn't want to"

Jackson turned around and their eyes met again, " I'd say you were mad...Lee seems like an alright kinda bloke"

"He is...but he's not you, is he...Jackson, I don't care about Craig or any of that...not after all what happened..."

Jackson shook his head, " Woah...I'm NOT going there..."

"But we have to discuss..."

"WE don't need to discuss nothing, mate...you best be off"

"JACKSON PLEASE!" Aaron begged, " Lee...he's an alright bloke...but the problem is, he's second best, and he'll ALWAYS be second best because he's not you..."

Jackson could see the look in Aaron's blue eyes. The look that told him that Aaron was his. But it was wrong...he may of NOT slept with Craig, but he thought he did so...he doubted himself because he knew he was capeable of it...and that was no good to Aaron.

"Aaron...you are better off with Lee, mate...sometimes being with second best is not quite as bad as you like to make out..."

Aaron tilted his head, " You don't mean that...you don't, I know that you don't...Jackson...", he stepped forward so they were only inches away from eachother, "...I love you..."

Jackson thinned his mouth, then took in a deep breath. He raised his hand and cupped Aaron's cheek in his palm and Aaron closed his eyes.

But when he opened them, Jackson withdrew his hand, "...I'll ALWAYS love you Aaron...but you are better off without me...you KNOW what we are like...we're ON then we're OFF...it's like that ALL the time...that's how it's ALWAYS gonna be...don't you see that, at least with Lee you might have a chance of happiness"

Aaron was getting upset, " IT'S YOU I LOVE!"

Jackson turned his back on him, a tear rolled down his cheek. And then he heard the slam of the front door as Aaron left.

Jerry stood in the door way, "WHAT was all THAT about?"

Jackson made a fuss of the budgie, poking his fingers into the cage, "Stay out of it dad"

"No I won't...do you know how UPSET that lad was when he thought you were dead? HE WAS DISTRAUGHT JACKSON...look...", he perched his bum on the arm of the chair, "I don't understand all your world, but if you love him, then you should go after him and bring him back...what's the matter with yah, do you want this Lee all over him, because if you don't then DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

He stood up and went to go to the kitchen, " Jackson...I'm retiring next week...I just too tired for all of THIS!"

Jackson looked at him, then KNOWING what he wanted, was out the door after Aaron...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

_**MORE SOON WHEN AARON AND JACKSON TAKE THE PLUNGE, BUT HOW WILL LEE HANDLE AARON'S DECISION? AND WHO MOCKS THE COUPLE AT BAR WEST?**_


	23. Chapter 23

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!..**_

**EARLY JULY 2015**

But when he opened them, Jackson withdrew his hand, "...I'll ALWAYS love you Aaron...but you are better off without me...you KNOW what we are like...we're ON then we're OFF...it's like that ALL the time...that's how it's ALWAYS gonna be...don't you see that, at least with Lee you might have a chance of happiness"

Aaron was getting upset, " IT'S YOU I LOVE!"

Jackson turned his back on him, a tear rolled down his cheek. And then he heard the slam of the front door as Aaron left.

Jerry stood in the door way, "WHAT was all THAT about?"

Jackson made a fuss of the budgie, poking his fingers into the cage, "Stay out of it dad"

"No I won't...do you know how UPSET that lad was when he thought you were dead? HE WAS DISTRAUGHT JACKSON...look...", he perched his bum on the arm of the chair, "I don't understand all your world, but if you love him, then you should go after him and bring him back...what's the matter with yah, do you want this Lee all over him, because if you don't then, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!"

He stood up and went to go to the kitchen, " Jackson...I'm retiring next week...I just too tired for all of THIS!"

Jackson looked at him, then KNOWING what he wanted, was out the door after Aaron...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Aaron was walking up the street, he was in that half state of wanting to cry, but not succumbing to it, not in public anyway.

Just as he was about to cross the road, he heard his name being called.

"Aaron! Wait up will yah!"

The machanic turned around to see Jackson hurrying towards him. The builder came to a stop a few yards from him, " Aaron I'm sorry...I didn't mean all that back there, you know that"

Aaron was starting to succumb to it, " Then WHY say it!"

Jackson shook his head, " I don't know...I'm just so screwed up at the minute I don't know what I'm saying...but I know I don't want to lose you"

Aaron breathed out a laugh, but it wasn't a funny laugh, it was one of reality, " I'm WITH Lee now remember...you know...the LAD I am better off with according to you!"

Jackson came nearer, "I KNOW what I said...look...", he couldn't find the words, so he took in a deep breath and nodded to the pub on the corner, " That's me dads local...why don't we go for a pint and have a talk, yeah"

His brown eyes searched Aaron's. The machanic WAS thinking about it, he could tell by the body language. He had been with Aaron for so long, he knew every part of him.

The builder breathed out a laugh, "You'll have to buy the drinks mind...I'm skint remember"

Aaron nodded his head, and lead the way across the road and they went into the pub.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Inside, Aaron bought them the drinks and they sat out in the beer garden around the back so Aaron could have a smoke while he drank.

Jackson took a sip and looked at him, " So...is it serious between you and Lee, then?"

Aaron shook his head, " No...well, I think he thinks more of me than I do of him...", he met the builders gaze, "...not that I don't think he's fit, because he is, and you can't say he's not because you saw him"

Jackson laughed and sat back on the bench, " Yeah...I'd shag him"

Aaron pulled a half smile, " But...HE is not YOU...I don't love him...I've tried too...I have really tried to, but there's nothing there"

Jackson swallowed another mouthful of his pint as he listened, " So...for you, it's just the sex then?"

Aaron shook his head, " I saw him as second best...YOU were out of the picture, and I didn't want to be on me own...plus me mother likes him...she says he's the best thing to ever happen to me!" he laughed.

Jackson smirked, " She's NEVER liked me, your Mum"

Aaron smirked back, and drew on another drag of his cigarette.

Jackson sniffed back and his eyes wandered around him, until they were fixed back onto Aaron again, " Look...about Craig...Me and him..."

Aaron shook his head, " Jackson, it doesn't matter...I've forgiven you in the past, I'll forgive you again...and if that makes me a mug, then so be it...it's MY life, I can do what I want with it"

Jackson shrugged that off, " expect you've got nothing to forgive...Me and Craig never had sex...we slept together, sleeping that is...but then Craig decided to play mind games on me...and made me think I did it with him..."

Aaron looked at him in sheer disbelief, " So...WHEN did you find out about this then...been to SEE HIM have yah?"

Jackson could detect the malice in his tone over Craigs mentioning. Jackson shook his head, "Somebody told me...they told me that...Craig was bragging it about in the club, that he'd made me think I slept with him..."

Aaron screwed his face up, " AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME!"

Jackson remained calm, " Would YOU of believed me...do you really believe me now? For all you know I could be making all this up, but I'm not...on Jack's life, I never had sex with Craig..and NOR TO I WANT TO!"

Aaron flicked his cig butt away, and turned, " so...YOU finding out about this...was this before or AFTER you came home from Spain?"

Jackson tilted his head, " Does it matter?" he asked.

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah it does...COME ON JACKSON! It's a simple enough question..."

"After...when I got back...", Jackson stood up and downed the dregs of his pint. Aaron was clenching his fists, his face started to go all angry, " I want to go to Manchester and RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

Jackson sighed, "and what's THAT going to achieve? Violence is NOT the answer Aaron, you should know that by now"

Aaron jumped up and faced him, " But WE'VE been through hell and back because of that scumbag! Ohhh, I bet he's been having a right laugh, him...splitting us up! I bet he found it well funny when he found out!"

Jackson nodded.

Aaron turned and looked at Jackson, " all that time wasted...you in Spain...me here with mad Ronnie and then Lee..."

Jackson blew out a laugh, " don't be forgetting roaddrill Nick..."

Aaron laughed, " Yeah...HIM too...", he then looked into Jackson's eyes, " What about you...was there somebody in Spain? This Johnjoe...was there anything... you know..."

Jackson nodded, " No...he had a crush on me, that's all...NOTHING HAPPENED...he tried to kiss me a few times, but that were it...", he smirked to himself, "...but ME and AMY on the other hand...ermmm, YEAH"

Aaron frowned, " You and Amy...that bird with the kid?"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " What can I say, I fancied abit of cunt that night and got meself it...", Aaron looked perplexed, so Jackson made lite of it, " It were JUST sex Aaron...and it doesn't mean I've gone straight or bisexual or anything...it was JUST Amy...I just felt comfortable with her...AND I thought about you when we..." he trailed off.

Aaron had to smirk at that, " Yeah?"

Jackson nodded and smirked back, "yeah..."

Aaron finished off his pint and nodded to Jackson's empty glass, "Can I buy you another?"

Jackson shook his head, " You know what? I fancy a game of pool me...It's been a while...I kinda miss it"

Aaron smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Both of them approached Bar West. It was still afternoon and it wasn't that busy inside by the look of it.

"We could come back tonight if you want" mentioned Aaron.

Jackson wasn't so sure about that. Just at the minute he didn't want to face people, "No, now's fine..."

Aaron led the way down the steps and they approached the bar. There was hardly a sole around. Just a group of daytime drinkers.

Aaron got them a drink each, then exchanged a fiver for some coins for the pool table. Jackson tossed the coin and it was up to Aaron to break off the game.

It was just like old times. Well, similiar. There was still the sense of walking over broken glass. Both being extra careful of what they said to eachother.

Aaron sat and toyed with his pool stick, then took a sip of his pint and smirked, "Oh yeah...", he said,breaking a lull in the conversation, "...I remembered our first meeting in here when you were missing...this is where you chatted me up...THIS table to be exact"

Jackson potted a ball and nodded, " Yeah it was...and you did a nice little runner through them doors...couldn't get away quick enough..."

Aaron laughed, "It's a good job I dropped me phone then, eh?"

Jackson smiled at him, "Yeah...BUT...I sometimes wonder if you did THAT deliberately...", he teased.

Aaron stood up, " Oh? You did, did yah? Or is that YOU wishful thinking...", their gaze met. It had done a few times over the afternoon, but it was more lingering this time.

But the spell was broken.

"Ohhhh, LOOK who it is..."

Aaron turned around to see Jake coming towards them. Todd was up at the bar, "What do you mean by that" he asked with a frown.

"HIM!" he pointed to Jackson, "last I heard, he went missing...JUMPED OVER BEACHEY HEAD OR SOMMIT"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, "then you must've heard wrong because he's HERE, aint he?"

Jackson tapped his shoulder, " Ignore him Aaron..."

Jake could see Todd was beckoning him from the bar, so he left them to it. Aaron gave him a parting glare and shook his head, he pointed to Jackson's empty glass, "Do you want another...?

Jackson didn't look happy about stopping, but nodded yes anyway.

Leaving Jackson to 'guard' the pool table, Aaron took the glasses back to the bar. Todd and Jake were still sitting there. After Aaron ordered his and Jackson's drinks, Jake turned to head, "So...you and him BACK ON are yah? Does Lee know..because last I heard you and him were going out"

Aaron glared at him, " ME AND JACKSON ARE JUST MATES...SO DON'T YOU GO STIRRING IT"

Todd shook his head, " He wont"

Jake laughed, " like I listen to YOU", he mocked his boyfriend.

Aaron paid for his round and took hold of the drinks, he turned before heading off back to the pool table, "What was I gonna say? Oh yeah...You need to put a muzzle on THAT" he told Todd of Jake and walked off.

Jackson was stood at the pool table and nodded towards the bar, " What was all that about?"

Aaron shook his head dismissing it, " Nothing...another game?"

Jackson sighed and picked up his poolstick, " Alright...and then we go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

They got back to Jerrys house at 8. Jerry and Eileen were watching the TV. Jackson turned to Aaron in the hall, " You best get off mate...that was Lee calling you again, wasn't it"

Aaron glanced at his phone, " I said earlier...HE can wait"

Jerry was then stood in the doorway, " I thought I heard the door...you two lads have a good afternoon?"

Jackson gave him a weak smile and a nod. Aaron's answer was more vocal, " Yeah we did thanks..." he said with a smile.

Jerry nodded to the kitchen," There's cans in if you're stopping..."

Jackson turned to Aaron, "No need, he's just going actually..."

Jerry looked abit surprized, " Oh...right...well...I'll'erm...leave you to it..."

As he went back into the lounge, Aaron gave Jackson a puzzled look, " So I'M off then, am I?"

Jackson shook his head, " I'm abit tired, to be honest...I'm gonna have an early night, but thanks for today"

Aaron sighed, and was about to pull open the front door when his hand slipped and he grabbed hold of Jackson's hand, " I'll TELL HIM...I'll tell him tomorrow...that me and him are over"

Jackson couldn't look at Aaron, "Maybe this is just a bad idea...maybe LEE is best for you"

Aaron took hold of Jackson's other hand, " No Jackson, he's not!" he then shook him, "Look at me man!"

Jackson looked up and held eye contact, " I KNOW what i'm doing...I want us to try again...and I KNOW you do too...remember the note you left me in Spain..."

"But alots happened since then...", Jackson went to protest.

"NO JACKSON! I want this...DO YOU?"

Jackson swallowed, leaned forward and shook his head. Aaron smiled, then was about to head off when the builder stopped him, Aaron turned and Jackson slowly moved in and kissed Aaron gently on the lips, then pulled away.

Aaron responded with a sweet smile, then was off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Aaron was on his way up the road with a great big fuck off grin plastered on his face...but thinking about one person soon made that instantly vanish.

Lee.

And telling him, they AND their future plans, were over...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**MORE SOON, WHEN AARON STRUGGLES TO FIND THE RIGHT TIME TO TELL LEE THEY ARE OVER...BUT WHEN HE SEES JACKSON WITH VISITING AMY AND ALFIE, AND REALISING AMY IS MAKING THE DEPRESSED BUILDER SMILE... IT'S JEALOUSY THAT SPURS HIM TO IT...**_


	24. Chapter 24

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

Xxx_** thanks for the reviews!..**_

**MID JULY 2015**

With a big fat smile, Aaron had the phone to his ear as he came down the stairs at the pub, "So, we could go out for a curry or something...sounds top mate...deffo, yeah...as I said, I'll tell him today...yeah, I know I should've told him yesterday", he paused on the bottom step, "...yeah... I love you too..."

As he put his phone into his pocket, Chas has a big fat smile on HER face too, " Awwwww, you love Lee, do yah?" she cooed.

Aaron shook his head, and was about to put her straight when she continued, "I'll tell you what, love, why don't you bring him here for his tea...I know I'm not the best cook in the world, but I am sure I can get Marlon to rustle something up...save on the embarrassment and that" she laughed.

Aaron rubbed his cheek, shaking his head no.

Chas frowned, "But whys that then? Ohhh come on! You are such on a high at the moment and I know all that is Lees doing...I just want to show my thanks to him, that's all"

Aaron blew out a sigh. She was going to freak, but he had to put her straight, " It's'erm...NOT Lee you should be thanking, actually..."

Chas frowned at him again, "Oh? But I thought that you and him were..."

"It's Jackson..."

Aaron didn't mean to just blurt it out, it just escaped from his lips.

Chas stuck her tongue into the side of her cheek, " What?" she grated, she wasn't impressed with this revelation at all.

"Mum...I know you are not keen, but..."

Chas threw her hands into the air, " Ohhhh THIS is just GREAT this! Here YOU are making a flipping mug of yourself again...AGAIN AARON!"

Aaron shook his head, " It's not like that Mum...he NEVER slept with Craig...he NEVER cheated on me..."

Chas raised an eyebrowe as she folded her arms listening with interest, "oh yeah? And did HE tell you that, did he?"

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah...he did"

"I thought he might of...Aaron...love...HE IS GONNA BE SAYING THAT, WON'T HE? HE JUST WANTS TO MESS WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Aaron shook his head at her, " No Mum, you never heard him...he's KNOWN for months...that's why he's feeling so low...or apart of it"

Chas waved an arm out to him, " And what about poor Lee, eh? Where does HE fit into all this? Does he know?"

Aaron turned his back on her, "No he doesn't, that's why I'm gonna be putting him straight today"

Chas really couldn't believe her son. Again he was throwing his life away on the waste of space that was Jackson. The man was weak and always was going to be weak. What USE was HE going to be for her Aaron.

"You're mad...You've completely lost it this time Aaron...your life, it's just ONE BIG CIRCLE, INT IT?...Don't be going back there, Aaron, please love...Lee's so good for you"

Aaron swung around, he was on fire, " WHAT? AND LIVE WITH SECOND BEST! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT FOR ME, IS IT MUM? IS IT? BECAUSE I'M SICK OF IT...I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY, AND LEE JUST DOESN'T DO IT FOR ME, JUST LIKE RONNIE BEFORE HIM!"

Chas sat down, or rather slumped down.

"Looks like I have no say in the matter...", she looked up at him, " and all what Lee's done for you...BEING THERE for you when you had those nightmares about Frank...making you see sense about looking after yourself..."

Aaron swallowed down. He did feel bad about that, because Lee had been there for him, but there was just one problem.

"Mum...I just don't love him...", he said quietly.

Chas shook her head and stood up, "Love? And what's LOVE ever done for us, eh? IT JUSTS BREAKS OUR HEARTS, THAT'S WHAT! Well...you can make your bed, love...I hope you two will be very happy..." and then she was out the door to set up the bar with a face on her.

Aaron shrugged her off. She'd have to get used to it, she had no choice in the matter. Now he had to tell Lee...and that was going to be the tricky one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Jackson sat having his breakfast in his Dads kitchen. Eileen had just gone out shopping after dropping Josh to school.

He looked up to see his dad coming in through the back door. He had popped out to get a paper, " So..." he said, as he looked at his son sitting there, "...isn't it about time you left the house...that mate of mine I saw...you know the one I saw after dropping your son off to his mothers yesterday...I can contact him if you want"

Jackson looked up and screwed his face up, "What? Fix some dodgy wall? I don't need charity you know"

Jerry sat down, " Look son, you are gonna have to leave the house sooner or later, you need to GET BACK OUT THERE and get your name round again..."

Jackson pushed his toast aside and shook his head, "what's the point? Nobody wants some cowboy builder like me, do they? Johnjoe's dad saw to that, black listing MY name...why do you think I were just labouring all the time when I..."

Jerry leaned forward, he really wanted to shake him, " No YOU listen to me...what happened in Spain STAYS in Spain...what happened to that lad wasn't your responsibility...you must have some contacts you can try...?"

Jackson leaned back in the chair and shook his head, "Yeah...I've got a couple over at the house...I suppose I can get hold of them"

Jerry smiled, " That's the spirit son, you just need to get yourself back out there, that's all..."

Jackson's phone then rang and he glanced at it...and there was a smile on his face. Jerry was about to ask who it was when Jackson held his hand up to stop him when he answered it, "Hi yah...this is a surprize..."

Whoever it was, and he was sure it was Aaron, put a smile on his face...he just hoped it would last, that was all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

It was lunchtime. Aaron nipped out from work and went round to Jerry's house, because he wanted to see Jackson.

As he walked up the road, he could see Jerry's house coming up on the left, he smiled and was about to press on forward, when he saw some activity on the drive. Jackson was stood there kicking a ball about. Was Jack back? It was Monday, the lad should be at school. But then he realised the kid wasn't Jack at all, nor was it Josh. It was some small kid with fair hair.

Aaron came to the bottom of the drive and paused. Jackson laughed as he kicked the ball into the wall and turned his head as he ruffled the boys hair.

"Aaron.." he said, alittle surprized and it clearly showed up on his face.

Aaron shrugged, I thought I'd stop by to see you...didn't know you had company..."

Jackson picked the ball up, " errrrrr...this is Alfie...remember Alfie from Spain...Amy's lad"

Amy's lad? What was Amy's son doing here? Thought Aaron, then he had another thought, if Alfie was here then...

He didn't need to ask, Amy was coming out the front door with a couple of brews, she clicked over and handed a mug to Jackson.

Jackson smiled and nodded towards Aaron, " You remember Aaron, don't yah?"

Amy gave the machanic a quick smile, " Yes...nice to see you again..."

Jackson came forward, "Nows not a good time at the minute Aaron...I thought we were going out for a curry later..."

Aaron nodded, he was troubled with Amy's presence. The bird the builder had SHAGGED.

"I thought SHE was in Spain..."

"She is...well, not at the moment obviously, she's just visiting her parents in Leeds, she thought she'd come and catch up with me..."

Aaron shook his head, "Well, she puts a smile on your face"

Jackson stepped forward, "So do you...so have you told him yet?"

Aaron shook his head, "I'm gonna tell him today"

"That's what you said yesterday...I thought you were serious about us, I thought you said you wanted for us to try again...but IF you've changed your mind"

Aaron screwed his face up, " Course I flaming well haven't...and I'll proove it to yah...I'm gonna tell him...I'm gonna go there right NOW and go tell him..."

And with that, he hurried off. Jackson half smiled as he watched him disappear around the corner, then, he went and continued his day with Amy and Alfie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaron could see that Lee was sitting at his spot in the leisure centres' pool. The lad sat there on his 'high' chair watching all the fun that was going off in the water around him.

Aaron bit his bottom lip and then approached him, Lee turned and saw him, " Hiya mate...I didn't know you were stopping by...swimming in your lunch hour? Or is it that you can't get enough of seeing me in me shorts" he laughed.

Aaron stood there in his swimming shorts he'd bought form Primark enroute, he shrugged as he looked to the water and a group of kids and their mothers, "I'erm...was wondering when you were gonna get a break in...I need to have a word with yah"

Lee frowned, " Oh yeah? What about...OH I KNOW! You changed your mind anout moving in together, haven't yah...it's okay Aaron, there's NO pressure...you don't have to decide now"

Aaron shook his head and watched the lifeguard vacate his position to come stand next to him, " No it's not that...well it is...look...", the machanic was finding it hard to come out with the words. He blamed the accident, a legacy of that, when he got stressed, he got tongue tied and lost his words.

"Aaron? What is it, mate...?", the lifeguard placed his hand over Aaron's shoulder, holding his troubled blue eyes, but before Aaron could conjuror up the words to answer him, there was shouts and cries from the pool.

Both looked around and saw some little girl in distress in the water. Her arms flapping about and she was trying to stay afloat. She had obviously fallen in at the deep end.

Lee lept into action and went in and rescued the girl. And as he placed her on the deck, she needed the kiss of life and Lee was working on her. Pool attendants were blowing their whistles, waving their arms and getting everyone to vacate the pool.

Aaron, who had been staring open mouthed backed could hear the girl coughing and splattering and the cries of relief from the childs grateful mother after the shrills of before when she thought she was dead.

He went into the changing rooms and sat down on a bench. Hopefully Lee would be free in a little while, and he better be quick because his lunch break was disappearing fast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Jackson watched the cab approach the house. Amy and Alfie were ready and waiting, "Well, it was good to see you Jackson...and remember what I said...the verdict was accidental death...that was the official coroners decision in Spain"

Jackson stuck his hands into his pockets, "yeah...but the damage has been done, my reputation is about as low as you can get it...", he told with dismay.

Amy saw the cab come to a stop at the curb, and kissed Jackson on the cheek, "then it's UP TO YOU to lift it again, isn't it...stop blaming yourself, because there ISN'T any blame, not anymore"

Alfie gave Jackson a high five and was in the back of the cab, Amy gave him a parting smile as she got in herself, " Don't be a stranger...", she breezed.

Jackson waved his hand, " I won't...I'll try to get out and visit yous soon..."

He waved his hand again as the taxi drove off, little Alfie was waving back. He turned and headed back to the house and as he did so, he put a phone to his ear and pressed call, "errrr...Ray, it's me...I was wondering if you were in need of any builders...I'm going free at the minute..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Lee was finally in the changing room. Aaron stood up, now fully clothed in his jeans and shirt.

"Blimey Aaron! You STILL here! Haven't you got to get back to work?"

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah but...I called them...said I was taking the afternoon off, this is more important"

Lee blew out a laugh and went to get his towel from a locker, "What's so important? OHHH The kid in there! She's gonna be fine..."

Aaron shook his head again, " No I don't mean that...I mean...us...you and me...I'm ending it"

Lee closed his locker and turned to face him open mouthed in surprize, that was the last thing he was expecting, "but...I don't get it...why, what have I done?"

Aaron swallowed, trying to find the right words, and for him it was always an exercise, "Nothing...you've DONE nothing...it's not you it's me...", he could've kicked himself instantly...WHAT A THING TO SAY! WHAT A CLICHE!"

But Lee had already guessed, " Ohhh I get...IT'S HIM INT IT? JACKSON, AND THERE WAS YOU TELLING ME NOTHING HAPPENED THE OTHER DAY!"

Aaron stepped forward because Lee was getting stressed out, " and i were TELLING YOU the truth! Nothing happened...we just talked and stuff...but it just made me realise...WHERE I want to be...I didn't plan owt"

Lee pulled on a Tshirt and shot a glare at him, " Ohhhh here we go with the piss poor excuses! ADMIT...YOU LOVE HIM!"

Aaron swallowed again, inside it was killing him, he hated doing this, "Yeah..." he whispered, barely audible.

Lee shook his head, he really couldn't believe Aaron was doing this to him. After EVERYTHING they had been through.

"I stood BY you! When you had your nightmares about what Frank did to yah...AND when Jackson went missing and causing all that unnecessary pain for you and his dad because he was so fucking selfish...POOR OLD FUCKING JACKSON...MISTER I'M SO FUCKING DEPRESSED ALL LOOK AT ME BECAUSE I CRAVE ATTENTION!"  
Aaron screwed his face up, " He's NOT like that! YES he's depressed and he needs help...but he needs me...I NEED HIM...I'm sorry, but I've made my decision, just be a man and take it yeah"

Lee sat down and put on his trainers and then jumped up, " WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Aaron was heading to the exit, " I'm going for a walk, you need to think...and it's best you do that alone and without ME around"

Lee went to hurry after him, " No you don't! You can't just leave it therrr-"

Aaron swung around as he heard Lee slip over the wet floor, he went crashing to the bench cutting his head open.

Aaron put his hands to his face in shock. Lee was barely moving. A pool attendant came to view and saw him on the floor, " What's going on!"

Aaron looked up and started to get flustered, " He He...he slipped...he slipped and hit his head"

The attendant was on the radio to reception to call an ambulance. Aaron stared down at Lee who opened his eyes, " Aaron...?"

"I'm still here" he whispered.

"Stay...pleasse Aaron, I can't move...I can't move..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

_**MORE SOON WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER COULD BE THE LAST.**_


	25. Chapter 25

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

25/26

**MID JULY 2015 **

Lee was scared.

The paramedics had put him on a spinal board and manouvered him through the leisure centre to the waiting ambulance outside.

Aaron was quiet throughout. Shocked about what had happened. This was HIS fault, wasn't it? He had ended things between them, and Lee had taken it badly. He slipped yes, slipped on the wet floor of the male changing room, but the lifeguard had only slipped up because he was chasing after him.

The Paramedic in charge had asked all these questions on the scene. Lee could have be concussed or something, because he wasn't making any sense. But at least he could move...it was just a temporal thing.

Aaron had just told them that he had slipped. He said nothing about the row, and anyway, the pool attendant who was with them, told them most of what had happened. It wasn't the first time someone had slipped on that floor. It needed seeing to.

Aaron went with him in the ambulance, " Please Aaron, I know you hate me...but please don't leave me on my own...stay with me...", he sobbed as the Paramedics saw to him on route to the hospital.

Aaron looked up at the paramedic, he was some burly big butch man with a moustache, and he raised his eyebrowes as Aaron took the lifeguards hand into his own to calm him down, "I'm not going anywhere mate...I'm here for yah", he glared at the butch Paramedic as he said it...a look that told; 'if you have a problem with it pal, tough!'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

When they reached Hotten general, Aaron watched Lee get wheeled into the A&E and was soon heading for an energency CAT scan of his head to be sure he hadn't got himself a bloodclot or something after hitting his head.

Aaron waited out in the busy A&E reception and soon realised that his phone was vibrating, taking it out of his pocket, he realised it was Jackson calling him.

"Yeah...yeah about that...ermmm...it's Lee, he's had an accident...yeah, but I can't just leave him on his own, can I? Look...I can't...Jackson, don't be like that, he's at the hospital for god sake! No I don't care about him more than you...I'M NOT PUTTING HIM FIRST...JACKSON?...Jackson?"

But the line was dead, Jackson had sounded mighty peeved off and cut him dead.

Just as he was about to try and call him back, a nurse came over to him, " Hi...you arrived with Lee Carter, didn't you?"

Aaron's eyes went all wide with concern, " He's not..."

The nurse shook her head, " No, he's just back from his scan...we just need to contact his next of kin, that's all...it's procedure"

Aaron shook his head and took out Lees phone he had snatched from the leisure centre floor when the lifeguard had slipped, " His mum and dad...I'll call them if you like...NO INFACT...", he handed the phone to the nurse, who took it, "...can YOU call them...they really don't like me..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for stopping with me..."

Aaron sighed as he put his hand over Lee's where he laid on the bed, " well, I did say I would, didn't I...and anyways, after what's all said and done, I still care about you, you know"

Lee shook his head at him, there was a big bandaid over his cut," Yeah...but you just don't love me"

Aaron met his gaze, "I tried to...I REALLY DID...but...my mindset wasn't on it...I'm sorry about me saying that you were second best and that, I didn't mean it to come out that way"

Lee managed a weak smile, "Well...what can I say about that, eh? If you love him, you love him...what's the point of me trying to change your mind"

Aaron was quite surprize about that, " What? You mean you are not gonna be putting up a fight or owt?"

Lee raised his eyebrowes knowingly at him, " Would there be any point if I did? I'd just be wasting me time, wont I...no...if you WANT HIM...then it's okay by me...well IT'S NOT...but, who am I to argue..."

Aaron realised what a good guy Lee was...yes there was the freaky fitness thing about him...and he liked to make all the decisions, but he didn't mean owt bad by any of it.

"Can...Can WE still be mates? I'd like it if we could"

Lee shrugged, " Yeah, why not...I'd still like you in my life in some respect, and if it's just mates...it's just mates"

Aaron smiled at him, " You WILL find someone...someone better than me..."

Lee managed another weak smile then notice his Mum and Dad coming back into the ward, Aaron turned his head and quickly stood up from the seat, " Well, best be off, I think your Mum doesn't like me that much"

Lee laughed, " She's LIKE THAT with all me...'mates'...thanks though...but call him...tell him how you feel...I'm sure he'll understand..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Aaron had his phone to his ear, " It's ME again Jackson...please call me back...you are scaring me now, I'm afraid you are gonna be running off again...please...JUST CALL ME...let me explain..."

He hung up and leaned up against the wall. Had Jackson got any of his messages? He hoped so...he had been so angry earlier, accusing him of wanting to be with Lee more than him. It just wasn't like that, he cared about him that's all.

If only he could explain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Jackson was sat out in the late evening light on the low patio wall. Joe came out from the house and gave him a can, " So...was that him again?" he asked.

Jackson nodded as he stared at his phone, " Yep...some excuse about him wanting to explain...what's there to explain...he WANTS to be with Lee, and who can blame him..."

Joe sat beside him, " Call him...WHY would he have said he loved you, when he was planning to stay with Lee for? It doesn't make sense Jacko"

Jackson shrugged his shoulders as he sipped from his can, " I dunno, do I...maybe he was just saying it because he was afraid I might do one again...AS IF I WOULD...not after all the heartache I caused last time, putting everyone through that"

Joe looked up. The sky was darkening, he breezed out a chuckle, " I should've had a barbie tonight...it's a top night for one"

"Yep...and for a curry"

Jackson was being sarcastic. But that was alright. That was Jackson being normal. And if he was behaving normal, then he wasn't going to be doing something silly.

"You STILL can if you call him...WHY would he be calling yah?"

Jackson looked at Joe, then down to his phone, and with a defeated sigh, because Joe was gonna go on at him all night if he didn't, he found Aaron's last message, and pressed call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Of course Aaron answered straight away when he realised his phone was vibrating in the depths of his pocket.

Putting it to his ear as he sat in the hospital coffee shop, he smirked as he spoke, "Yeah...you are a div...AND an idiot...and that too...do I STILL want to go for that curry...? Well that depends on who is paying, doesn't it...YOU ARE? What with? Your dads money I bet! Alright alright, I'm not complaining...well I am, but...I'll see you there at 10...Yeah...I love you too"

He smirked again as he pocketed the phone and finished off his vile carton coffee. Then, binning it in some cleaners trolley, he headed off towards the exit to head off home to get changed, then get to the restraurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron jumped out of the cab and paid the driver, then crossed the street to see Jackson waiting for him. He was stood outside at the restraurants entry door.

Aaron could see that he had gone to some trouble making himself look tasty. He was clean shaven again and although his hair was much shorter than his own was now, he had gelled it.

Aaron pocketed his hands as he paused a few yards from him. Both of their unsure faces turned a tad shy with eachother, which was ridiculous, because they had know eachother for years.

The machanic nodded his head in greeting, "alright..."

The builder threw him a quick half smile, his eyes round at him ,"yeah...you?"

Aaron shrugged, " Can't complain...going in are we?"

Jackson's smile spread, and pushed open the door. And within minutes of sitting down, they had ordered their drinks. Two cobra beers.

Aaron looked up from his menu, " So...I'a...i'm sorry about earlier"

Jackson raised his eye browes and looked at him, " Couldn't be helped, could it...I mean, you couldn't have just left him, could you...don't worry about it, because I can be a right narky bugger when I want to be..."

Aaron smirked as he took a sip from the bottle, "yeah, and a jealous one..."

Jackson smirked back shyly, he knew him too well, " Yeah and that too..." he breezed, a tad embarrassed, "...I feel like a right div now...and I KNOW I am, but...you know..."

Aaron sniffed back and looked back at his menu, " Yeah I know..."

Jackson looked at Aaron for a bit, then asked him; " So...is he gonna live them? Is he gonna be okay?"

"He HAS got a name you know...and YES he is, so it's fine...he's gutted...about me and him...but, apart from that, he'll live"

Jackson smiled, and it was genuine smile too, " good...I'm glad, I'd hate to see him get hurt...he does seem like a nice guy, and he did look out for you when I...couldn't...BUT ANYWAY, things are looking up, I spoke to Ray today and he said he might be able to threw some work my way...", he sung with a smile.

"Nice one"

Aaron turned to see the waiter bring over their starters. After tucking in, the machanic watched as Jackson pushed his onion barjee around the plate with his fork, he frowned, "What's up? You not eating that?"

Jackson sat back, "I've lost me appetite...and don't worry, it's not you...it's just...well I had a pizza with Joe earlier...", he laughed.

"Oh that'll be right...so why didn't you say?"

"You didn't ask"

"Then while didn't you tell me, you'd eaten?"

"Because-i'm-a-div"

Aaron smirked and took a swig from his bottle again, then he looked at the gents and stood up, " I need a slash"

Jackson nodded.

Aaron went to walk but stood and was more forceful with his words, " I SAID...I need a slash, are you coming?"

Jackson had just caught on, his eyes were scanning the restraurant, " We couldn't, could we? I mean..."

Aaron was already at the door and was giving him his 'please shag me' eyes. Jackson could feel himself getting hard. He wiped his mouth with the serviette and stood up casually, disguising his bulging jeans with his hand, then dashed into the gents.

Inside, Aaron was leaning against the tiled wall. Both of their mouths met no sooner was Jackson in front of him. Their tongues probing and rediscovering eachothers throats.

Aaron pulled away, both of them breathing deeply after the full on kiss.

"I always did have room for dessert..." Jackson teased with a cheeky grin. His eyes kind, but at the same time showing the lust he had for the lad.

Aaron smirked and nodded towards the cubicle, Jackson sniffed back and looked then faced Aaron again knotting his browe, "...seriously...?"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " why not? We've done it here before, haven't we?"

Jackson broke into a grin and pushed the lad with him into the cubicle...and locked the door.

"pink pants?"

"They're Joes..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

**MORE SOON WITH THE EPILOGUE...WILL IT BE HAPPY EVER AFTER...?**


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT 'S CHARACTERS...THEY BELONG TO ITV1

EPILOGUE

_**"Aaron and Jackson: a couple who really deserve eachother!" Ben spat in spite...(quote from 'You haven't lost me, I never had yah' **_

_**xx**_

_**Once upon a time...Aaron and Jackson were happy...they were like any other couple getting on with their lives...exploring new avenues in their lives, and having fun.**_

_**They got married and went on honeynoon. Everything was rosie until Aaron had his accident and lost over hafe of his life.**_

_**But against all the odds, they, over a long period of time, managed to get over that and managed to rebuild their lives together...getting over any obstacles that got in their way.**_

_**And there was a fair few...FRANK HARRINGTON being one of them. But even HE got his just desserts in the end.**_

_**Now they are at an all time low again...will there ever be a happy ever after for them...are they destined always to be together...or forever apart?**_

**EARLY AUGUST 2015: JACKSON'S BIRTHDAY **

Aaron scrutinised the van in the driveway. It was abit smaller than the old one, but it was a newer model, and it was a nice metallic grey colour.

Jackson jumped out of it and came to stand beside him, " So what to you think?"

Aaron was shaking his head in approval, " Yeah...that's in top nick that...that'll do for us...i'll go over the engine in a bit for yah"

Hands deep in his pockets, Jackson turned, " you do realise that our ever growing debt to my father is getting EVEN BIGGER..."

Aaron laid a hand over Jackson's shoulder, " ...AND we are gonna pay him back every penny...we can start this month if you like...things might be abit tight mind, when I jack in that job at Kwik-fit"

Jackson shrugged and met his eyes, " are you SURE you wanna do this...be a builder...won't you miss tinkering with engines and that?"

Aaron had given that a long hard thought. But Jackson needed to get his name out there again, and seeing since he couldn't afford to pay for 'help' with casual labourers, Aaron said he'd gladly learn the trade till he wasn't 'needed' anymore.

"We've discussed this Jackson, I've seen you at work and I pick up stuff fast...I'm only the lacky anyway, and the only payment I'm gonna be getting is a shag...once you're up and running proper...then I'll go back to car machanics...anyways, I've worked with Lisa and Jason, remember, I have done some of this work before, I'm not a complete novice"

Jackson shook his head, " Well, I've printed some more cheap business cards...I thought we might to a reckky into town and see where we can stick'em with out being done for 'no flyers'...last thing we need is that"

Aaron reached out and made the builder look at him, " you need to pick up your repeat precription for the anti-depressants"

Jackson shook his head, " I thought that I mind not need them..."

Aaron disagreed, " No...maybe AFTER this lot, then go back to your doctor...last thing we need apart from being done for putting up flyers is you wanting to top yourself again..."

Jackson sighed and shook his head, "Yeah...you're right"

Aaron gave him a cheeky grin, " I always am"

Jackson turned and led the way into the house. Once in the living room, Aaron jumped on the couch and looked up at his lover, "So...we've got to celebrate somehow...it's YOUR birthday remember...28...I think that's called knocking 30"

Jackson handed him a can from the fridge, "I'm no where near 30...Joes 30, not me"

Aaron pulled the ring on his can and smiled remembering back, " Do you remember last year, when your dad hired that hall...and you were on crutches, because you twisted your ankle playing footie"

Jackson managed a half smile and a nod, but added, " IT WERE FRACTURED!"

"Whatever..." laughed Aaron, "...and then Craig came along and tried to gatecrash"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, "Yep...card ended up in the skip outside, didn't it?"

Aaron shook his head, his mindset on 'kill' again, " I'll be doing MORE to it than that if I see that shitface of his again...try giving you a card now...I dare him...he won't come anywhere near!", he seethed.

Jackson sat beside him and turned, " Lets not talk about him...he's nothing, a scumbag...well, a bigger scumbag than me..."

Aaron reached for his arm, his blue eyes becoming all serious " You are NOT a scumbag...I was wrong telling you that you were, every chance I got to have a dig...I...I didn't know"

Jackson managed a slight smile again, "I don't deserve you, do I? I know that...and that's why I'm trying this time...not that I didn't try before, it's just that...I've lost me mojo at the minute and it's sorta been hard to get it back"

Aaron shook his head at him, " I KNOW JACKSON! Lets just take things one step at a time, yeah...now this birthday..."

Jackson was quick to jump in, " I don't wanna go out...not to Bar West or anyplace like that...You know how I'm at, at the minute, being around all those people freaks me out...I just want a SMALL thing, if I HAVE TO have something"

Aaron gave him a reasuring smile, " then it's a good thing that i've just organised a SMALL gathering at the pub then, just us, Mum and Paddy, your dad, Eileen and Josh...Mike Sarah and Jack of course, Joe...Camp Dave and Scotty..."

Jackson looked up, like he was a rabbit caught in the headlights, "I'm joking...it's just a meal at the curry house, you me and Jack"

Jackson looked somewhat relieved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on, Aaron went into the village. He could see there was some kind of cricket match going on near the pavillion. Cricket bored him to tears, so he crossed the road and entered the pub. Chas was filing her nails behind the bar.

Looking up, she greeted her son with a welcoming smile, " Alright Kid! What can I get yah, the usual?"

Aaron bit his lip and tapped the bar with his fingers in thought, " Errrrrrr...I sorta come in here to ask you about sommit, but if you are busy...?"

Chas pulled a face at him and nodded around the pub in general around them, " Do I LOOK rushed off me feet? They're all at the flipping Cricket, aren't they. But I suppose they'll all end up in here at some point"

Aaron just nodded.

"So, what is it...IF it's about the trial starting on Monday I'm FINE with it, really I am!"

Aaron screwed his face up at her, " You're NOT fine with it...you are JUST as fine with it as I am!"

Chas leaned forward, feeling bitter, " HE'LL get his! What goes around comes around, love!"

Aaron sighed, " anyway...what I've come in here for is...it's Jackson's birthday...I thought you might've sent a card"

Chas shrugged, " Flaming nutcase him...you REALLY are blind when it comes to that nomark aren't yah? Aaron, YOU KNOW how I feel about yous getting back together...hell'll freeze over before I take that headcase seriously"

Aaron swallowed. He hated the bad feeling between his mother to Jackson, "Your wall needs fixing out front..."

Chas shook her head, "nice try kid...but I'd rather pay a cowboy then let HIM take a look at it, do you get me"

Aaron shook his head and went to walk out, " Hey where are you going? What about your pint?" she had it in her hand.

"Have it yahself!" he barked and was out the door.

"Flipping charming that is..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Aaron sat on the bench with his head in his hands. Adam and Kira came over to him hand in hand, " Alright mate? What's up? You should've come watch the cricket...it were a good match"

Kira laughed, " I love cricket...I used to play in the girls team back home in New Zealand...don't you like Cricket?"

Aaron pulled an 'as if' look at her. Adam turned to his wife, "Look love, go and get us the drinks in...I'll be in in abit..."

Kira got the hint that Adam wanted words with Aaron, so, with a quick wave was off towards the pub. Adam came and sat beside his mate, " So...WHAT'S up? Because I know there is"

Aaron sighed, " Just Mum...she refuses to except that me and Jackson are back together...she just won't give him an inch"

Adam raised his eyebrowes, " Can you blame her? What he put you through? Worrying you to death when you thought he'd topped himself...even I find that abit hard to forgive mate, if I'm honest like...and I know Paddy feels the same"

Aaron shook his head in disbelief, " Oh right! EVERYBODY has been talking about us then? WE are the talk of the village are we?"

"It's NOT like that mate! WE are ALL thinking about you...care about yah...we just don't want you to go rushing into things, that's all"

Aaron wanted to lash out, but instead he screwed his face up full of emotion, " Nobodys on our side...he just needs help and nobody gives a stuff...this is JUST THE EXCUSE he needs to go off again and...", he couldn't say the words.

Adam tried to reasure his mate, " But he's on his meds int he? He's not gonna be doing anything stupid is he"

Aaron looked at him, " You don't know the half of it...he still thinks about it...I know he does...but that's just apart of the depression...how it makes him think"

Adam stood up and looked at him, " do you REALLY WANT THAT? Do you really WANT to be like...I don't know...like a babysitter, incase he decides to..."

"I LOVE HIM...That's what folk forget...HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF IT WERE KIRA, EH? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'LL JUST GIVE UP ON HER, ARE YAH?"

Adam shook his head, " No"

"He just needs helping through this...the doctor said it'll take time...depression builds up over a long length of time...and sometimes it's so deep set...it just takes time"

Adam chuckled, "hark at you! Dr Livesy, did you google it?"

"I'm BEING serious..."

"I know you are...look, maybe I've just be thinking about you, that's all...I didn't think about him...I'll tell you what, tell him hi from me and Kira"

Aaron stood up and went to go, " It's his birthday actually..."

Adam looked and felt bad, " Sozz mate...I forgot...tell him many happy returns then..."

Aaron gave him a nod and walked off. It wasn't getting any better. Nobody seemed to care...Lee came to the pub the other night to collect some things he'd left round there. And he overheard his mother telling him how she thought Aaron had lost his marbles for dumping him to take up with the loser that was Jackson again.

It hurt. But deep down, his mother cared. Worried about him, and that was alright, she had seen him suffer in the past when his best mate Tom topped himself, blaming himself...it was understandable...but abit of support would've have gone amiss, whatever her own opinion.

He made his way back up the lane towards his house. The sun was hot again. It was turning out to be a hot summer in general, 3 weeks of hot and dry weather and the TV were quacking on about hose pipe bans and droughts again.

When he thought about things, the 20 minute walk back to the house always went fast. No sooner was he thinking that he was stood at the gate.

With a sigh, he opened it and went through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Jackson was out the back. Aaron came out the back door and saw him plastering the rear wall near the kitchen outlet pipes.

"Alright mate..."

Jackson stood up and put down the trowl and plate, "yeah...just doing this...damp'll start to get through when it gets wet if I don't"

Aaron shrugged, "you know best..."

Jackson managed a nod and a half smile. Aaron nodded to the wall, " You should've let me do it...I've gotta learn remember...well, learn to do it properly anyway"

Jackson handed him the trowl, " Finish it, if you want...I'm SURE you don't need me to tell yah"

Aaron took the trowl and stared at the wall. Then at Jackson, he seemed to be looking the other way oblivious to him.

"Jackson...I love you"

Jackson nodded his head, " I know you do...", he then went inside.

Aaron crouched down and looked at the wall. Pulling a face...he did his best with the plastering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Later, Aaron was in the shower. He was looking forward to tonight. Just the three of them. Him Jackson and Jack.

Stepping out, he dried his hair and immediately ran gel through his locks. Blimey, was his hair getting wavy. It just seemed to go where it wanted to go. But it made him look less of a thug, that was the main thing.

He turned his head to pick up the razer, when he noticed that there was no blade in it...panic stations...he searched the cupboard, then the bin and then, wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out the bathroom and called out down stairs.

"Jackson...WHERE'S the razorblade"

Jackson came to the foot of the stairs, " It's in me pocket, waiting for a quiet moment for me to cut me wrists"

Aaron stared back at him. Jackson came up the stairs and went into the bathroom, he then went into the bin and pulled out a piece of thick card where it was attached, " It's here...it's blunt...we need new ones I did say the other day...Aaron, you are gonna have to stop worrying about me...I'm not gonna do it..."

Aaron shook his head, " I know...but..."

Jackson stared back at him. He was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and one of his tight Tshirts. He held out his arms and showed him his wrists, " See, no cuts..."

Aaron shook his head, " you can't blame me"

Jackson managed a smile, " It's gonna take time for you to trust me...I know it is...but...I'm NOT SUICIDAL at this minute"

Aaron returned the smile, " good...I'll be down in a bit"

Jackson turned and went down the steps, "there really IS no rush...take your time"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Later on, Jackson drove the new Van round to Sarah and Mike's place. Jack was waiting on the doorstep with Sarah.

Jackson closed the van door and came over, " alright mate..."

Jack ran over to him, " happy birthday dad"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " thanks son...you're a good lad"

Aaron stood beside Sarah as they both watched father and son have a natter on the front lawn. Jack was showing Jackson his new mountain bike they had got him.

"Hows he been...?" asked Sarah.

Aaron sighed, " Just the same...quiet for most of the time...but he knows it...at least he knows that there is a problem and he's doing something about it..."

Sarah turned, "depression's a funny thing. My dad suffered from it for years"

Aaron nearly cracked a joke about the depression being cause by being married to Sheila, but thought against it.

"He used to have these outbursts...I remember when Me and Jackson were in the kitchen...we were only about 15...he went potty, had Jackson pinned up against the door and saying he should stay away from me...and then the next minute he'd forgotten all about it...like it didn't happen"

Aaron pulled a face, " Jackson's not quite THAT bad...well I hope not"

Sarah turned, "did you get our card?"

Aaron nodded, " yours was one of the few we had...he had loads last year...he sat in the living room counting them...but this year...", he trailed off.

Jackson and Jack were coming over, "should WE be off? What time did you book the table?"

Aaron smiled, "It's alright we've got abit of time yet"

Sarah turned, " Don't let Jack pick anything too spicy...he was shitting through the eye of a needle last time" she told them.

"We won't" reasured Aaron. But was craftily giving Jack the cheeky thumbs up.

They all got into the van and after reversing out of the drive and a wave from Sarah, they were on their way to the restraurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The curry house wasn't too busy and Jackson was relieved at that. He didn't like to be over crowded.

They sat in the corner and ordered from the menus. The waiter took their order and went to get them their two beers and a lemonade...Jackson said he'd pour some of his beer into the soft drink to make it a shandy.

When they got their drinks, Aaron raised his glass to Jackson, " Happy birthday mate..." Jack was eager for them to chink each glass and they did.

Aaron took a sip of his and looked at Jackson, " are you alright?"

"are you gonna keep asking? I'm fine" he said, his tone low.

Aaron bit his lip and swallowed down. How was he going to handle this? Would Jackson even go along with the idea? Was it too soon...then again...they could wait awhile.

Aaron dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a box. He placed it at the centre of the table. Jackson looked at it with questioning eyes.

"Open it" Aaron told, face all serious.

Jackson glanced up at him, then took the box and opened it. There were two rings.

Jackson looked up from them, "what's this ment to mean?

Aaron leaned forward, "don't make me say it...you know I hate all this soppy stuff...but...I'd say it for you"

Jack was looking from Aaron's face to his dads...he didn't know what was going off.

"Is this..." he meant the rings, "what I think it is..."

Aaron swallowed down, "yeah...if you like"

Jackson stared at the rings...he looked a bit troubled.

Aaron leaned forward, " Jackson...how can I explain this...last time...I have NO MEMORY...that's one of the memories that never came back...I can remember us meeting for the first time...I can remember bits of our holiday in Lanzarotte...but I can't remember that day however much I try...it's just not there...you've told me about it...mum has...Adam has...and I've seen the pictures...but that's all I have...I can only live it through words and stories"

Jackson managed a half smile as he thought back, " we both has the shits that day...Lisa had cooked us up a fry up...and our stomachs were abit jumpy..."

Aaron listened.

"And before that day, I had to drink from the Dingle welly because if I was gonna be a Dingle that's what I had to do"

"I did too...NOT that I can remember, but I remember you told me...that's what I'm saying Jackson...I have NO memories of my own"

Jackson met his gaze, "they were DEAD against it...your family...when we announced it...we had to convince them"

Aaron shrugged, "I don't care what they thought...or think now...it's not THEIR life is it...it's mine and yours"

Jackson closed the box and put it down, " Aaron...I don't think I can...not at the minute anyway..."

Aaron looked like he was about to cry, but Jackson outstretched his hand and gave him a resuring smile, " ...but I'll try and get well for yah...i'll beat this depression if it kills me...because I DO want to make memories for you..."

Aaron smiled through his tears, "you promise..."

Jackson shook his head, " yeah...I promise"

Jack looked up as he saw the starters getting served up to them on the trolley. After serving, Jack turned, "are you and Uncle Aaz gonna get married again?"

Jackson glanced up at Aaron as he answered, " One day mate...",he looked at his son, "will that make you happy?"

Jack shook his head as he tried to cut into his onion barjee, "Yeaaahh...that's means we can be the 'the three blokes' again"

Aaron looked up at Jackson, "to the future then?"

Jackson laughed. He hadn't laugh in such an age, "and all that's past...well, the good bits..."

They smiled and ate their meal.

Laughing joking nattering...

Any on-looker walking by looking through the window, would only see three boys happy in eachothers company...

like it should be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_**FRANKS TRIAL? NOBODY WANTS TO READ ABOUT A COURT CASE AND I DON'T WANT TO WRITE ABOUT IT...I HATE CHAS AT THE MINUTE!**_

_**NOT SURE WHETHER THERE WILL BE ANYMORE AT THIS POINT...I AM OPEN TO FILL IN THE BLANKS' CHAPTERS', SO IF ANY READER WANTS A STORY FROM THE PAST TOLD, I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO.**_

_**AS FOR THE FUTURE...MAYBE AN ODD CHAPTER HERE AND THERE TO SEE HOW THEY'RE GETTING ON...WE'LL SEE.**_

_**(ON A MORE PERSONNAL NOTE; MY BROTHER SUFFERED FROM DEPRESSION FOR YEARS WHEN HIS MARRIAGE FAILED AND HE LOST HIS BUSINESS...IT IS REALLY NASTY WHEN IT'S SET IN...HE EXPLAINED TO ME LIKE IT WAS SOMETHING HE KNEW WAS THERE BUT COULDN'T SEEM TO SHIFT...EVEN NOW HE'S NOT THE MAN HE WAS...INSPIRIATION FOR THIS STORY)**_


End file.
